Every Hour of Every Day
by WantJasperspeen
Summary: All Human, Alt Universe. Edward and Jasper are best friend, ex:Marines coming home from Iraq to their new lives. Edward's younger sister Elizabeth has been in love with Jasper since she was 2 yrs old-how is she ever going to get Jasper to see & love her.
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV

"Son can I talk to you in my study for a moment please?" Carlisle looked the way he did when he had to tell someone that there is something very wrong with one of their loved ones. His slicked back blond hair was disheveled and the gray at the temples was showing more.

We walked into Dad's Study and Dad took his seat behind the beautiful antique mahogany desk that Mom had searched for years to find the exact one. He loved that desk as it was just like the one his Father had when Dad was growing up. This room was his sanctuary and reflected his taste much more than the rest of the house.

"Edward, I want you to do me a favor and I know that it is probably going to strike you as stupid, but it is very important to me or I wouldn't ask it of you?" He leaned back his leather reclining chair to look at me.

"So are you going to tell me what you want me to do first, or am I supposed to blindly agree to anything?" I was playing with him now, cause we both knew that I would do anything for my family.

"Son, I know the both of you just got back from Iraq and you are very close because of it. Now that you have finished your tours and chosen to leave the Marines, you and Jasper are both feeling a little lost. I know you are both just trying to figure out what next, and I completely understand that, I do. I am going to ask that you don't leave Elizabeth alone with Jasper."

I shot up out of my chair, instantly enraged "What the fuck are you thinking Dad? That man has saved my life; I don't even have the ability to count how many times. And you are asking me to treat him like some kind of child molester?" I was breathing hard and both my hands were at my side in clenched fists.

"Edward, please calm down and let me explain myself and if you are still angry with me after that, we can discuss a boxing match at the gym." When I was a teenager and Dad and I started butting heads, he started taking me to his gym and we would get all prepared with the equipment needed to spar safely, then we would go at it. We always felt better after a good match, and then we could talk without being angry.

"Your sister has been in love with Jasper Whitlock since she was two years old. The first day that you met and brought him home. Your 2 year old sister grabbed a hold of his 12 year old leg and wouldn't let go until your Mother practically pulled her off him. Ever since then, whenever he walks into the house, she is in his arms, being carried piggyback, or sitting on his lap. I know that the only reason that you are so close to Elizabeth, despite the 10 year distance in ages, is because she would go where Jasper went. I know it annoyed you to have your little sister tagging along all the time, but Jasper would always talk you into it. She's 15 years old; she is at the stage where she would be liable to throw herself at him, declaring her undying love and asking him to take her virginity. It is not that I don't trust Jasper, I do trust him with my Son's and my Daughter's lives. I don't think he will give her what she wants this time, and it would crush her. Her self esteem has always been very low since the accident. If he rejected her, after all this time that she has built him up into the perfect man; she would be destroyed. You know how they always joke- she asks him if he has girlfriend yet, and he always tells her that his waiting for her to grow up, then she tells him that she is doing it as fast as she can." Dad was pleading with me to understand and to agree with him about this.

"I am not going to keep them away from each other, cause they love each other Dad. But I will remind him that she is only 15 and I will make sure that they are never alone together."

He stood up and came around the desk to clap me on the back, and then we walked out into the rest of the house. Everyone was waiting for Jasper to make his big entrance. Jasper has the worst luck. On our last day in Iraq and our last Patrol ever, Jasper was hit by Sniper fire and was evacuated to Germany for the surgery and the start of his convalescence. I hadn't seen the fucker in 2 months and I was excited to get my best friend back. We were out of the service and now we could let the good times roll.

I could hear the car pull up in the driveway and then Jasper was yelling at me "Where are you Deadward?" as he opened the front door and was greeted by half of Forks yelling "Welcome Home Jasper".

I had got the same treatment 6 weeks ago, when I came home and I remember well the feeling that was on his face right now. It was overwhelming how much we loved and were loved by our families and friends. I looked around the room not wanting to embarrass him by watching him hug his Mom and being all emotional. My gaze was caught on my little sister Elizabeth Anne Cullen, the look on her face told me that my Dad was right to worry about her throwing herself at Jasper.

Beth was the total opposite of me. I looked like my Mom, Esme with my odd copper penny hair. It couldn't decide between being red or brown and had an almost metallic shimmer. Beth's hair was a golden blonde and Dad wouldn't let her cut it, only trimmed. When down, it hung to her waist and curled in spirals. She called it the bane of her existence since it never obeyed her and she always pulled it up into a bun on the top of her head to keep it out of the way. She hates hair on her face. While I have Mom's emerald green eyes that all the women comment upon; Beth has Dad's blue eyes except for Beth's changes shades all the time. When she is mad or crying her eyes turn a dark blue that is almost black, when she is happy her pupil is ringed in gold and then green with a ring of blue around the outside edges, and when she is nervous or shy they turn a gray blue. Dad says medically it is impossible but he can't argue the point as even he gauges her mood by the color of her eyes. While my coloring and good looks all came from my mother: my 6'2" height is all Dad. I am built long and lean, being in the Marines had really developed my body and I knew that the girls were digging the muscles that I now had. Beth, however, was supposedly built like my Grandmother but as we had never met her I couldn't tell. Mom is short at 5'5", but Beth hit 5'2" in 6th grade and hasn't grown any taller since. When I left for Iraq she was a chubby 13 year old with freckles and braces. The braces were gone as well as most of the freckles. Then all the chubbiness migrated and landed in her chest and ass. Now she is 15 years old with Double D's and an ass that would make a lot of the rappers sing about it, but in between the rack and the ass was a tiny waist. At 15 her body shouted Sex, and then you see the innocent face, the trusting eyes and the worry for everyone but her.

I am a badass, thanks to the Marines and Iraq. Beth was the exact opposite, but then again she always had been. The girl cries during commercials. If someone is winning, she starts rooting for the loser. She will fight to the death to prevent hurt from coming to those she loves but is careless with her own safety. She used to be an annoyance to me, until Jasper.

**Flashback**

_When I met Jasper in school, it was his first day in a new school, in a new town, and a new life. He told me right away everything, he said that we would be best friends forever but that could only happen if we never lied to each other. Then he told me how his Dad constantly beat him and his mother, she finally got up the nerve to leave him. They left with just the clothes on their backs and since she always hated the cold, rain and snow, she headed for a place that was all three. They changed their names and his Mom found a cheap apartment. She worked two jobs for awhile just to keep them going. _

_I went home that day and told my Mom all about Jasper and his mother. Mom called the school office and since she is the President of the PTA, she was able to get Jasper's address. She waited until after dinner before asking me to come with her. We left Beth at home with Dad. It was always funny when they were alone together; she had Dad wrapped around her fingers and they always got caught. When we pulled up to the apartment building, Mom did something that she never does anymore; she grabbed my hand and led me through the building. She walked up to the door of apartment 101 and knocked. A woman peeked through the crack of the open door. She must have decided we were OK because she removed the chain and opened the door all the way._

_She had the same blond hair as Jasper; his face also looked a lot like hers except for the bruises. However she has brown eyes and Jasper has really bright blue ones. Her hair is straight but she wears it chin length and parted in the middle. She looked from my Mom to me and back again. It took Mom a moment to recover from her first sight of Jasper's Mom._

"_I'm sorry, please forgive my manners? I am Esme Cullen and this is my son Edward Cullen. Your son Jasper is Edward's new best friend. Jasper told Edward about the two of you and Edward told me. I am so glad they did because we really needed to meet. Is Jasper around?"_

_She looked shocked and scared "Jasper" she called. He joined her at the door and his eyes went wide when he saw my Mom and me. _

_Mom took the initiative and said "Jasper, I am Mrs. Cullen or Esme if you prefer. I am Edward's Mom. Do you think you can take Edward into your room and the two of you can hang out while I talk to your Mom?"_

_Jasper looked at his Mom but she was still in shock, so then he nodded his head and said "Come on Edward, follow me."_

_I wanted to explain to him but he just closed the door, put a finger over his lips and pressed his ear to the door, so I followed suit. I really wanted to know what my Mom was going to tell his Mom. _

"_Edward said that your real name is Sarah Whitlock but you are now going Helen Hale. Which do you prefer that I call you?" Mom didn't sound like Mom, usually she is practically in tears when someone is hurt but she was being very businesslike right now. _

"_Helen, I guess." Jasper's Mom said hesitantly._

"_When I met my husband Carlisle Cullen, he was a Doctor in an Emergency Room and I was 5 months pregnant. I had 3 broken ribs, a broken arm and a broken jaw. My first husband didn't like the way I set the table. Carlisle told me that the next Michael beat me, that it would probably kill the baby. He offered me a way out, and I didn't think about, I knew that I couldn't let that man hurt my baby. I was staying with some of his friends; they were married and had a couple of kids in a big house. I helped with the household chores and taking care of the children for my room and board; with a little extra money on the side for me to buy stuff for my baby. They offered to let me stay after the baby is born and I accepted. I gave birth to my little boy on December 30__th__. He was dead before he was born. I held him and rocked until they came to take him away. That day I made a vow to him. I promised that I would never let this happen to someone else. I promised that if I met a woman like me, I would move heaven and earth to help her and be there for her. Now the only question is will you accept my help?"_

"_Esme, I may have been stupid to stay with that asshole so long, but I am not suicidal. I would love some help!" Helen sounded relieved. _

"_Ok, now obviously you are using different names, have you the correct paperwork to go with your new names? " Helen must have shook her head no "Well then, we need to take you and Jasper to go get Passport Photos, and then Carlisle, my husband, has a friend that can get you all the papers that you both need. How did you get him enrolled in school?"_

"_I told them that we lost all our belongings in the move. The moving truck was involved in an accident and then caught fire. All was lost." she was slow to answer but she sounded determined. Like a woman with a mission. _

"_Well we can work with that. Now, do you have a job yet?" Mom was taking over now. _

"_Yes, but it is minimum wage and I have no other money whatsoever." Helen was softly crying._

"_Hey enough of that, no more crying, We are woman and We roar. OK Carlisle just lost his receptionist in his office. He keeps regular office hours: Monday through Friday, 9am to 6pm. We've been using a Temp Agency for the last month, do you need to give notice to your current job or can you start tomorrow?" We cracked the door open, slightly so that we could see what they were doing. My Mom had a pad of paper out and was busy writing lists down. Mom loved lists. _

"_I am working cleaning houses for a maid service, so I don't have to give them notice, but I would probably like to keep that job for weekends only, just until I have some savings and we have a real life?" Jasper's Mom said everything like it was a question, and you could tell her that you don't like it. It was sad. _

"_Great. Here is what I think we should do: tomorrow go deal with the Maid Service regarding changing hours or clients so that you only have to work doing that on weekends, then you and I are going to go apartment hunting. No offense, honey, I know that you just got what you could afford but this isn't a good place for Jasper to be, especially alone while you are at work. Carlisle and I are going to loan you the money to get on your feet. You can pay us back whenever; there will be no hurry and no pressure. We will get you a decent apartment with two bedrooms so you don't have to share with Jasper. Also we will then go furniture shopping and get household goods for the new place. Once we get you moved in, Jasper will come home with Edward after school. They can do their homework together and then hang out and play sports and video games. It will keep Edward busy and hopefully, they will both do better in school when they can count on each other. You can pick him up when you get off work." Helen was going to interrupt but Mom put up her hand and I could see the twinkle in her Emerald eyes. _

"_Carlisle just bought me a new car and I am going to give you my old Volvo Station Wagon. That will be a gift and you will not pay us for it. The only way this all works is if you have reliable transportation. This part is really a favor to me. We have a two year old daughter named Elizabeth, that I am a stay at home Mom for her, right now. Having Jasper with Edward everyday is going to make him so happy. He is very much a loner; it hurts my heart to see how lonely he is. Until today, I think I was his best friend. When he came home today all excited and worried, I didn't know what to expect. He was so excited to actually have a best friend, but he was very worried about the two of you. The Volvo is a Thank You for letting me steal your son after school everyday. You know, now that I think about it…I think we should also make a point of the two of you having dinner with us every Monday night. Mondays are usually the worst for the kids, it is hard going back to school after two days off." Mom actually rolled her eyes at that. Dude when she was talking about me, she made sound like some future stalker or serial killer or something. I wish she hadn't said all that but if it makes things turn out right for Jasper and his Mom; then I guess I can't complain too much. _

"_Mom went on to say "that way when you come to our house after work, you can come in and we can all eat together and Carlisle and I will have someone to have adult conversations with besides each other. Then when you guys get home, you won't have to cook or do dishes or clean the kitchen, you can just relax and spend some time together. It is perfect. OK let's see if I have everything. Job, Apartment, New Documents, Jasper after school, Furniture and Household Goods, Documentation. That is what I forgot, OK I know, it will be just a moment I have to make a phone call." Who is Mom calling now? What does she mean by documentation? Mom walked over to the window in the tiny kitchen, the place looked more like a cheap hotel than a home, but they wouldn't be there long. Mom will make sure of that. We couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, just Mom's._

"_Hello Chief Swan, this is Esme Cullen, how are you? That is good to know, but I really called to pick your brains on a professional basis. OK Charlie, a friend of mine was in an abusive relationship and she just got out. She has moved very far away and to protect her and her child, she is using an assumed name. This all just happened a couple of days ago and well she is pretty messed up still. What should we do to make this end without anyone being in danger? I don't have my digital camera with me, it is at home. Oh, I never thought about that, I will run to the liquor store and buy one. OK why the newspaper? Should I save the actual front cover? I don't understand by scale? Ok but wouldn't a ruler be, oh. Yes. Really, if you say he can do that, then I believe you. Let me just write down the number and I will call first thing in the morning. And Charlie thanks again. Bye Bye" Mom turned to look at Helen and I could tell that Mom had already taken Helen under wing and she was now part of our family. Though Mom was trying to get Helen to show more interest in her own life and not just let Mom take over. I think that Helen just really needed someone to just take the entire burden for a little while so she could catch her breath. Mom finally relented. _

"_Charlie is the Chief of Police; he is divorced and has a daughter a year younger than the boys. When she comes to see him, I help him get her room ready and also to have the things needed for a girl to be in a bachelor pad. That is another story. I called to find out what we should do about documenting the abuse. I am going to go run to the local convenience store and get a disposable camera. Digital camera photos are not good for court because they can be tampered with so easily. I am also getting today's newspaper. I will need to pictures of all the damage on the both of you. CCarlisle is coming to help with that so he can get clued in too. You will like my husband, he is very compassionate. Don't let me forget to hold up a dollar bill beside each of the marks. It helps the jury and the doctors to determine the scale of the injuries. I will be right back. Edward you be good, I 'I'll be right back."_

_Jaspers POV_

_Wow Edwards Mom is like a Tornado; she just came in and swept up everything in her path. She just left and my Mom is looking like she is lost. I don't know if I should go out there and comfort her or pretend to be busy in here. I probably should stay put so she can pretend that I didn't hear any of that. _

_Edward and I just sat on the end of the bed, thinking about all that had just happened and what else will be happening tonight. I was worried about all the changes being too much for my Mom. Then there was a knock on the door and Esme was back, and Edward's Dad must be with her, and he is holding the cutest little girl ever. She looks just like a feminine version of her Daddy, and was holding onto him like he was the only dry land in the entire ocean. Stubborn little cuss, isn't she?_

_I decided I had had enough hiding in the closet, so I motioned to Edward and we joined our parents in the other room. _

_Esme talked first "Helen, Edward mentioned that your ex, hit Jasper too? He didn't start hitting Jasper until he got big enough to start trying to protect me. After that, well he would beat both of us. With Jasper, it was also a lot of taunting and hurtful words. Jasper would try to fight back and I wouldn't so he was steadily getting worse. That is when I finally got up the courage to leave. He told me that I could run as far as I wanted to but he would always find me and if I ran, he would kill me. Then who would take care of my precious baby then? I am ashamed to say that I believed him. I wasn't too worried about being killed; it was the worry that he would end up with custody of Jasper anyways that prevented me from leaving before. I should have left the first time he hit me, and stayed gone. Jasper and I would have had a much different life."_

"_It is your experiences that make you who you are." Edward quietly stated. I knew I liked this guy for some reason. _

_His sister was staring at me from her Daddy's lap. She has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen on a little kid. She's really cute. Her hair is a golden blond like her Dad's but hers is curly to the point that it almost forms ringlets. They jiggle when she moves her head, almost like they are alive. A vision of Medusa with her head of snake hair came to mind, but I couldn't even think of the two at the same time. Edward's little sister is an angel, definitely not evil. She has a heart shaped face like her Mother's but unlike the rest of her family. She has freckles all over her nose and cheeks. She smiled at me and I got to see her little itty bitty teeth. Everyone was still talking about my Dad, but I couldn't think about any of that shit. I was entranced by my angel. She has the biggest blue eyes I have ever seen; at least I guess they are blue. It is just a kind of blue I have never seen before because it contains green and gold too. Shit she's smiling at me again. _

_She turns to her Daddy and tugs on his shirt and says "Daddy I want down."_

_Carlisle looks down at her and says that he doesn't want her getting into anything or making any messes, and she turns those eyes on him and says "Pweese Daddy, I be dood drill?" You could practically see him melting. He picked her up off his lap and set her down on her feet. She was wearing a little black and white checked dress with little red cherries all over it, red sandals and a red ribbon in her hair. She toddled around the living room under her father's watchful eyes._

_Finally she stopped in front of me and held both her arms up in the air and said "Up peese?" actually it came out more of a demand. _

_Carlisle started to get up to scold her "Elizabeth Anne Cullen, we don't demand things from people. We have to ask nicely." and he sat back down when she looked like she was sorry by hanging her head down and looking at her shoes. _

_This time she tried to be a little more diplomatic and slowly said "Peese up?" I didn't know what I was doing, as I'd never really held anyone else. I was an only kid and my Dad kept my Mom from having any friends, cause they might notice the scars and the bruises. I didn't want to hurt her or drop her, but how could I tell this angel no? I bent over and put a hand beneath each armpit and lifted her up. Now what, I don't think I can hold her like forever. I bring her closer to me so I can smell her for a moment and she reaches up and puts her arms around my neck and wraps her little legs around my waist. So I reach down and support her weight by putting my arms underneath her bottom. Someone would tell me if I was doing something wrong, wouldn't they. She was staring into my eyes, just as much as I was staring at her. She reached out and touched my cheek very softly, and then she grabbed my hair in her little hands. I was expecting her to pull the hair out, but she was just gently finger combing it. _

_She was staring at me and Edward leaned over and told her "Elizabeth don't pull Jasper's hair out."_

_She suddenly looked like she was shy and tried to hide her head in my shoulder, but she was looking up at me through her really long eyelashes and very softly she said "Japper Mine". She let go of my hair and wrapped her little arms around my neck and laid her head upon my shoulder. I didn't know what to do so I just kinda rocked back and forth on my feet. _

_Mom and Dr Cullen went into the bedroom with the Camera and I could hear them talking about the different bruises and scars. She was discussing how she received them and he was writing down each of them. He told her that she should stop by his office tomorrow and sign a consent form for him to request copies of her medical records._

"_I don't know if that is a good idea, if you ask for copies of our medical records. Then couldn't my husband find out and then he'll know where we are? "Mom sounded scared._

_Mrs. Cullen got up and walked into the bedroom then and said "She's right Carlisle; we can't chance him finding out where they are. Charlie gave me the name and phone number of a lawyer that specializes in obtaining divorces for women who are in hiding due to domestic violence. He said that Jay Jenks is able to hide his client's whereabouts and still get their freedom. I was going to call him tomorrow; maybe he can request their medical records by subpoena and then give you copies?" I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath until after I let a big breath out. I guess Mom wasn't the only one worried that he would find us. _

_I could hear Dr Cullen reply "OK, but if he can't get them without giving away their location. I might be able to do it. I have a friend from Medical School who practices in Arizona. I could have him request the records for me and then when he gets the records, he could overnight them to me. But maybe it is better that it looks more routine, like part of the information is needed for the divorce. OK Helen, have we everything documented?" _

_Mom was straightening her clothing and must have nodded her head. Mrs. Cullen and Mom were holding hands when the came back into the living room. Mrs. Cullen walked Mom to the couch and had Mom sit down. Then she walked over to me "Jasper it is your turn. Elizabeth fell asleep in your arms, here let me take her from you and then go on into the bedroom." She reached out to take Elizabeth into her arms and Elizabeth tightened her grip around my neck._

_Mrs. Cullen pried her arms from around me and lifted her up into her arms and Elizabeth cried in her sleep "No Mine Japper" which caused everyone to laugh. Elizabeth was asleep again in but a moment, but the area where she had lain on my shoulder was cold without her there. _

_Mrs. Cullen smiled at me "Elizabeth is a really shy baby, I have never seen her act like that before, and you must be really special Jasper for both my children to have taken to you so quickly. Now don't worry so much, and let us adults take care of everything. You don't need to take care of your Mom all alone anymore. We are going to help you. Did you want Edward to go with you into the room with Dr Cullen or are you OK doing it by yourself?" She was standing there with Elizabeth draped over her shoulder sleeping and she reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, out of my face. She was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen, next to my Mom, and I wanted to trust her. I took my time thinking about her question; Edward and I were going to be best friends, so he was going to have to know all my secrets._

"_Mam, I don't need Edward to come in with me, but I'm not going to hide anything from Edward" I turned to look at Edward then said "I have never showed anyone the scars, but I don't want to hide them from you and I want you to know how I got them. So since I have to explain them to your Dad right now, do you want to come with me so I don't have explain twice?"_

_Edward looked a little scared and uncomfortable but he just nodded his head yes, and followed me into the bedroom. Dr Cullen was sitting on the edge of the bed and smiled at me as I came in. "OK Jasper, do you have any current bruises or cuts on you?"_

_I felt really uncomfortable right then, my Father always made sure that the evidence of his brutality was hidden, where it could not be seen. He was more careful with me, than my Mom because he could keep Mom at home until the black eye went away; but he had to send me to school so he kept his beatings and cruelty in places that wouldn't show while dressed. He also didn't allow us to have any friends. Friends might notice that we were in pain or that we were hiding something. Then I remembered that Mom had just done this, if she was brave enough to let her secrets be seen, and then I am too. _

"_Yes Sir, I have fresh ones on my back, some bruises on my rear and back of my legs." I kicked off my tennis shoes, unbuttoned my pants and let them slide to the floor. I stepped out of my pants and grabbed the bottom of my long sleeved T-shirt and pulled it over my head. I was standing there in only a pair of boxers, and when I turned around so my back was facing the Doctor; I heard a loud hiss come from him. I could feel myself trembling now; it was hard to stand there with my back to a man. Anytime I had done that before, was while my Father was whipping me._

_Edward was standing beside me and he reached out his hand to me, I took it and I looked him in the eyes. I didn't see pity in his eyes, I saw anger. Edward was angry, not at me; but at the Monster who had done this. My friend had seen the worst of me, and now he shared my anger. I came back to the present moment when Dr Cullen started asking questions and taking photographs. He was very professional about his questions, and it helped make it easier to talk about the abuse like it had happened to some stranger and not me. After he finished cataloging the injuries to my back, he had me turn to face him to document the ones to the front of me._

"_Jasper, you're going to have a lot scars all over your back, your upper chest and arms and the lower part of your neck; but I am sure you already knew that. As they get older, they will fade and won't be so noticeable. You can get dressed now, I have all the pictures. Can you tell me how you received them son?" I couldn't look him in the eyes, so I looked down as I put my clothes back on. Then I went and sat down on the floor against the wall. He didn't prod me, or act impatient. _

_Edward sat down on the floor next to me and his presence helped to calm me. I wasn't alone anymore I had a friend and I could do this. "I think I was 8 the first time that he hit me. Mom had fallen asleep that night, and she hadn't ironed his work shirt before she went to bed. So when he woke up that morning and started getting ready for work and his shirt was not ironed; he went ballistic. I heard her crying and begging his forgiveness. He was in a tirade and screaming at her about now he was going to be late for work and they would fire him for her lazy ass. She was on the floor and I didn't even think about it, but I stood in front of her and told him to leave my Mother alone. It pissed him off even more. He told her that she was turning his own son against him with her lying bullshit. Then he punched me in the stomach so hard that I puked. While I was lying there, he took the (now hot iron) and placed it on her thigh, burning her. Then he unplugged the cord and used it to whip me as I lay curled up on the floor. Then he left. I guess he liked the feeling when he whipped me, cause a couple of weeks later he brought home a leather bullwhip. He would sit on the back porch, drinking beer and practicing with the whip. There was a large Eucalyptus tree in our backyard, that he would whip the bark off it. Then he started using it for his fun. He would make me stand with my back to him and hold onto the tree (like doing push-ups against a wall) and whip me. If I let go of the tree or I screamed; then he would add more lashes. He couldn't whip me that often, cause the school might find out; but in the summertime he had free reign. We didn't have any neighbors, cause we lived out in the sticks. He would usually beat Mom senseless first; otherwise she would throw herself in front of me. When I was younger, he would say he was sorry and that we made him do it. If we would just do what he says, then he wouldn't lose his temper like that. Later on, he wouldn't apologize or even try to rationalize what he did. We belonged to him and no one can tell him what to do with his property. When he couldn't use his whip on me because of school or whatever, then he used to have fun finding things around the house that would make a nice paddle to spank my ass. The Monster felt it was OK, because they only left bruises. He thought CPS wouldn't get involved for some bruises caused by a spanking. "_

_I was scared to look at them. What if they thought that I would become a Monster just like my Father? I had to see what their reaction was going to be, but I was scared that I would lose my first real friend before I even got a chance to know him. I thought it would be easier to look at Dr Cullen first, so I lifted my gazed from where it had been examining my shoes and looked up into Dr Cullen's eyes. His blue eyes were so dark that they looked almost black. He was pissed, and for a moment there I was scared and then I saw the tears and realized that he was pissed at the Monster and the tears were for me. He opened his arms to me and I flew into them. He hugged me really hard, but for the first time in a really long time; I felt safe. I looked up when I felt another pair of arms behind me. I looked over my shoulder and it was Edward; the both of us were being held to Dr Cullen's chest. Then sensing that I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with all this male bonding; he let us go and we all stood up. _

_Dr Cullen put a hand on my shoulder and said "Welcome to the family Jasper, come on lets go see what the women are doing?" _

**End Flashback**

Edwards POV

I realized that I was off in LALA-land and went to greet my best friend. We had only been separated for a couple of months, but it felt like forever. Since that day when we were 12, we haven't been apart longer than 2 weeks at a time. Everything we did together until the day Jasper was shot. I had never been more scared in my life, than I was the day I felt Jaspers blood leaking out of him and I had no way to stop it. That was the moment when I decided that I was going to become a Doctor. I haven't told anyone yet; I was waiting to talk to Jasper about it first.

I walked up to Jasper and put my arms around him in a great big hug. "Damn Jasper, couldn't they feed you while there? You are super skinny man?" I took a moment to really look him over. He was wearing his fatigues and except for being skinnier than I remember and being kind of hunched over. He looked good. His honey blond hair, having always been darker at the roots, was now a kind of light brown or dirty blond as it was only about ½ inch long in his military haircut. His bright blue eyes looked tired but happy. He had lost most of the tan we had had from the Iraqi sun.

Jasper must have been looking me over too, cause it took him a minute to answer "Yeah, I didn't like the hospital food too much. Occasionally, one of the nurses would take pity on me and bring me back a burger or something. Other than being a little skinnier, and a little sore from the plane ride, I am fine. How're you Hoss?" Jasper's Southern accent really returned to him when we were stationed Texas and then Tennessee; before we went to Iraq.

"I am great, as you can see and we have a lot to talk about later." He nodded his head to acknowledge to me, that he understood that I wanted to have that conversation in private. His Mom had picked him up from the airport and she was chatting with Chief Swan in the corner.

Jasper looked at me and back at his Mom and Chief Swan, and said "How long has that been going on?"He didn't look mad or territorial, just curious.

"I don't that there is anything happening there, but if there has, it hasn't been long. He hasn't mentioned anything to Bella about it, at least. "I replied.

"Bella? The Bella?" He was looking at me with the question in his smile; I just nodded my head and smiled back at him. We would talk about that later too. "Where's my girl?" He was looking around the room for Elizabethbut I could no longer see her; then I heard her.

Elizabeth's POV

"Jazz, did you miss me?" I was standing right behind Jasper and my brother and he was so close that I could smell him. I would know that scent anywhere, as it was unique just to Jasper. He smelled like freshly sawn pine, with cinnamon and nutmeg.

Then he yelled "LizzyBeth" and turned around to lift me off the floor into a huge hug. I was dangling a good foot off the ground. Then I remembered his wound, and struggled to get free.

"Jasper, put me down right now! What the hell were you thinking, you could hurt yourself and cause a hernia or rip out your stitches or something." I knew I was panicking at the idea of him being hurt worse and I know that my makeup was all ruined cause I had turned on the waterworks. None of that stopped me from feeling like shit. I almost lost him, he had been shot, and now the idea that it would be me causing him additional pain was more than I could bare.

Jasper, of course, knew what I was thinking and feeling. He stopped me right away and leaned down so that we were eye to eye "Stop it right now, LizzyBeth. You didn't hurt me and I am fine. The stitches were taken out a long time ago and I lift weights in physical therapy sessions that weigh more than you do. So you don't have to worry about a hernia or anything. Now stop the tears, go run into the bathroom and fix your face. Then come right back here, cause I haven't finished saying Hello to my Girl."

I did just as he said and when I looked into the mirror, I realized that I didn't look that bad. The Mascara hadn't run down my face from crying. I washed the rest of my face with some cold water. Then I applied a little bit of pink lip-gloss. I looked again in the mirror and thought, well this is as good as it gets.

Jasper was waiting for me and that made my heart go wild, I could hear its beat at just the thought of being near Jasper. I loved him, I had always loved him. I know that I am young and everyone says that it is just puppy love; but they are wrong. I have loved him since I was 2 years old; and I will love him until the day I die. I know that everyone will give me a hard time about my love for Jasper, but I have a plan that will take care of all their arguments.

I walk back out into the party and over to where Jasper and Edward and standing. Jasper spots me and beckons me over. He hands his beer to Edward and then grabs I back into hug him, this time without picking me up. When he puts me down, I look at his face. I try to see if he is hiding his pain, but there is no trace of pain or deceit in his eyes. He smiles at me and I smile back, and then chew on my lower lip trying to think of something to say that is grown up and smart. I want more than anything for Jasper to see me as growing up. It is part of a little game we play.

"So Jasper, I don't see a girlfriend with you?" He laughs cause he knows that I am playing our game.

"Nope, I couldn't decide which girlfriend to bring as I have so many, darlin" He said with a heavy southern twang.

"Now, Jasper I don't believe you. When are you finally going to get a real girlfriend?" This the part that I really get afraid of what his response will be.

"Now you know darlin that I am waiting for you to grow up" he is grinning now, and I am feeling a little breathless under his gaze. It is like we are the only two people in the world.

"I'm growing as fast as I can" I really am, but I don't think he has even noticed. I haven't seen him in over a year and in that time, my entire figure has changed and he can't even be bothered to notice.

He replies to me "Well then darlin, I'll be waiting. However, I smell food, and since you probably heard my stomach growling. I am starving. How bout you show me where it is all spread?" He smiled at me and gestured for me to lead on and he will follow. He told Edward "Later". Then he followed me into the dining room, where the table was laden with big silver chaffing dishes and food everywhere.

"Mom had it catered by this little hole in the wall Mexican food place, that has the best food in the Northwest. They had never catered before so Mom took over. She bought them all the chaffing dishes and then she made them a catering menu. She put huge prices on everything, so that they would make a good profit from the catering business. Now Mom gives out copies of their catering menu to all the society ladies and the doctors at the hospital. They are really busy. The owner/chef Miguel doesn't speak English that well, but all his children work in the restaurant too. Their oldest daughter Maria is like 28 and so Mom is showing her how to do bookkeeping for the business and how to cater. Today is a self-serve buffet so it is easier for them as all they had to do is put the food in the correct dishes and keep it hot, then leave. Other ones require that they have waiters and/or servers. One of his sons is going to Bartending school so he can act as the Bartender at the events. No matter how busy they are, Miguel always says yes to Mom when she calls about a party."

"Esme is right, as usual, this is some of the best Mexican food ever." Jasper hadn't even filled his plate yet. He was already putting mouthfuls into him, between each Chaffing dish. Then going back to the same dish to pile more into his plate. Once he finally had his plate completed, I showed him where everyone was congregating to eat. The basement has always been this giant empty room, right now it looked like a restaurant. There were round tables scattered throughout the room and each could seat 8 people. The laughter and the murmuring were low, as everyone was engrossed in their food. We found a place to sit by Chief Swan and Jasper's Mom.

After everyone had eaten their fill, people were mingling again and reminiscing with Jasper and Edward. I was feeling a little left out, or out of place. I decided to go upstairs and get a head start on the clean up. I took a shortcut to the dining room and ran into a couple making out in the short hallway behind the stairs.

It wasn't until they had broken apart that I could see who it was… Rosalie and Emmett?

Rosalie is Jasper's cousin. His Mom had finally called her brother and told him about her abusive marriage and her escape when Jasper was 16. Her brother, Jack, had been considering moving out of state at the time; he realized that he didn't have to raise Rosalie alone. He could move to Washington to be near his sister and Jasper and Rosalie could grow up together. Rosalie's Mom is hooked on drugs and Rosalie won't have anything to do with her. Rosalie is 2 years younger than the boys. Everyone thinks that Rosalie and Edward would make a cute couple. Now I know why she hasn't seemed interested.

I can certainly see what Rosalie sees in Emmett, afterall he is my cousin. He is a year older than the boys. He has always been kinda muscular but it is the gentle side that I love. It was Emmett's idea to join the Marines after 9/11. We were all watching the rescue efforts on TV, when Emmett states "I'm going to join the Marines tomorrow, I will go back to college after I get out of the military, that way I will have the GI Bill for tuition. Of course the boys talked to each other about it, then later that night they called Emmett into Edward's room. No one knows what was said but it ended up that they all went to the recruiter the next day. Later that night the three of them told their parents that they had joined the Marines. That Edward and Jasper would continue to go to school and get their diplomas, then the 3 of them would got to boot camp a couple of weeks after their graduation. Emmett finished his first year at college. Now Emmett was a massive mountain of a man. He got out of the service the same time as Edward.

Now here he was making out with Rosalie, by the looks on their faces, they didn't want anyone to know. They were both single, disease free, and adults. It was none of my business anyways, so to let them know that it was ok, I made the motion of zipping my lips closed, applying a lock and then throwing away the key. Then I covered my eyes with one hand covering each eye. Then I took my hands off my eyes and covered my ears. I followed up with both hands covering my mouth. See no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil. They both smiled at me.

I was pretty much done with the dining room, so from there I went into the kitchen and hummed as I worked. I realized that it was almost time for dessert. I set out a new a new table cloth for the dining room. After I got the table cloth on, I went back into the kitchen to get the industrial coffee pot, and the expresso/capaccino maker. I gently placed them on the sideboard. I set it all up with the ingredients needed. Then I traveled back to the kitchen to get out all the desserts. Mom and I spent all of yesterday baking for today's party.

I went downstairs to the basement and located my Mom. She was easily the most beautiful woman in the room, besides Rosalie. She was looking especially good today. She was wearing an emerald green wrap dress with a pair of white stilettos. She was wearing the Jade and Pearl necklace and earrings that Dad had given her for Christmas this year. She had pulled her auburn hair up into a French twist and allowed little tendrils of hair to frame her face in soft curls.

Mom was talking to a group of ladies that I recognized as working with Auntie Helen in Dad's office. (Mom wanted me to call Jasper's Mom Mrs Hale, but Helen wanted me to call her Helen- so they compromised and I grew up calling her Auntie Helen) Auntie Helen was Dad's receptionist when she started and now she is the Office Manager for Dad's practice. She keeps and office of 3 Doctors (including Dad) 3 Front office workers, 6 Nurses, and 3 Nurse Practitioners running smoothly and working as a team.

I walked up beside Mom and waited for a break in the conversation "Excuse me Mom, I cleaned up the buffet and I set up the desserts and the coffee/capaccino machines, did you want to make an announcement?"

Mom turned to look at me and smiled, her whole face lights up when she smiles and her gorgeous green eyes twinkle. "Honey, thank you for all your hard work the last couple of days. How about I come up there with you to see if we are missing anything before we send up the hoard? That way I get to see your beautiful table scape before it gets destroyed by the hungry. Ladies, please excuse me as I need to attend to the duties of a hostess. It has been a pleasure speaking with you all." Then Mom put her arm around my shoulder and together we walked upstairs.

We got to the dining room and Mom looked it all over . She pronounced it perfect and couldn't think of anything that we forgot to put out, or anything that needed to be put out. So she went back downstairs to announce that dessert and coffee are available in the dining room.

I decided not to be there for the mad rush, so I took a brownie and a piece of cherry pie and escaped to my room. I was tired and Jasper was busy being the guest of honor. Everyone else treated me like a kid. I laid down on my bed and looked over at the picture that was in a frame on my nightstand. The picture was taken right before the boys left for Iraq. It was of Jasper and I. Jasper was handsome in his Camis and I was wearing a sundress. Neither of us were looking at the camera, we were only looking at each other. I remember the moment so vividly. I could never forget it.

_Flashback Elizabeth's POV_

_This was going to be the time we could see them before they shipped out to Iraq. Everyone was on edge. Mom and Dad, who never bicker, had spent the whole 5 hour drive snapping at each other. Mom was complaining about how Dad was driving and Dad was picking on her for making us late to get on the road and packing enough stuff for a months's vacation. I had long since decided to tune them out. _

_I knew that they were both feeling the stress and trepidation, their only son was going to war. I was feeling it too. He is my brother, but I was also feeling absolute terror at the fact that Jasper was going. Edward may be my big brother, but Jasper is the love of my life (he doesn't know it yet, but I do and that is all that counts when it comes to my fears for his safety). If I were to lose any of the boys, it would devastate me, afterall Emmett is my cousin. _

_All the way there in the car, my mind has gone over and over what I want to say to Jasper. I want him to know that I love him, but I don't want him to think it is some silly schoolgirl crush. It is much more than that and deeper than anything else in my life. I have always known since I was small that I would marry Jasper someday. The question is how to make sure that he knows it?_

_We finally arrived at the base and Dad had to go into the office to show his driver's license, registration and proof of insurance before they would give him a pass to go onto the base. We were then directed toward a large aircraft hanger. Dad parked the car next to the hanger, by a bunch of other families. Everyone was gathered together and frequently hugging teary eyed family members. Uncle Eli and Aunt Carmen, had followed us up here and Auntie Helen had ridden with them. They had decided that they would be going back home to Forks tonight and Auntie Helen wanted to go home tonight too. Since Mom and Dad are going to stay in a hotel near here and drive home tomorrow, they took separate cars._

_We walk into the hanger and there are bleachers against both walls and the families are sitting on the bleachers. We quickly find a spot for us to it down all together. After awhile an officer comes up to the microphone and gives a little speech about the sacrifices our boys are making for their country and how grateful our country should be, and then advises that they only have 3 hours for this last visit with friends and family. Then he states that the boys are not to leave the hanger. He hopes that we will all have a nice visit and that our boys make it safely back to us. The Moms and Wives are crying as he calls them into the hanger. They are standing at attention, and then he releases them. Everyone is running at each other looking for their families in the chaos._

_Emmett is the first to find us, he climbs up the bleacher to us and grabs Aunt Carmen in a bear hug. Since Emmett won't let go of Aunt Carmen to hug Uncle Eli, Uncle Eli hugs the both of them. While we are watching them, Edward sneaks up behind Mom. Mom gives a cry of surprise and then she throws her arms around Edward and starts to cry. Edward looks up at Dad helplessly and Dad just pats him on the shoulder. Jasper comes up behind Auntie Helen and wraps his arms around her. She leans back and snuggles her head on his shoulder. She covers his hands with her own. They are all with us now._

_The emotions that I have been trying to hold back all day, overwhelm me. I can't handle it any longer, so I just walk away from my family. They won't notice cause they are involved with the boys. I ask someone where I can find the bathroom? And get pointed in the right direction. The bathroom is empty. I guess no one wants to waste their precious time with their loved ones. I open a stall and put down a couple of toilet covers and fully clothed sit down and cry._

_I cry because I don't want to be an only child, I want Edward to come back to us whole and healthy. I cry because I can't imagine the rest of my life if Emmett isn't around to provide a bit of silliness, Emmett is the only one that I have ever told about my feelings for Jasper. He doesn't think I'm being melodramatic or acting like other silly schoolgirls. I cry because I am only 11 years old and the man that I will love for all my life is going off today to fight in a war. I may lose him before I am even old enough to show him my love for him. I cry because this sucks. _

_Finally I get up off the toilet and walk over to the sink. I know that I didn't go to the bathroom so technically, I don't have to wash my hands, but it is a habit. Leave a bathroom = wash your hands. I look into the mirror over the sink, my face is all red. I splash some cold water on my face and I look a little better. I dry my face on some paper towels and turn to look at the door. I really don't want to go out there. I am feeling very fragile right now, I know if someone says the wrong thing, I will start to cry. Maybe I should go for a walk around the hanger?_

_I push open the door and I am watching my feet as I walk, not really paying attention to where I am going, when suddenly I am jerked off of my feet and into the air. I am unceremonially thrown over a fatigue covered shoulder and carried with my head hanging down a muscular back that has a nice view of someone's rear. I inhale deeply, I know that scent. Cinnamon, Nutmeg and freshly sawn Pine; Jasper is the one carrying me. He carries me through the crowd and now my face is really turning red with embarrassment. He takes me over to a piece of bleacher that is relatively empty but within 50 feet of where our family is seated . I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't answer me. Finally he sets me down on my own two feet, and then he leans back against the wall and folds his arms over his stomach. He is staring at me and I don't know what he is thinking as there is no expression on his face. He is staring at me, so I start to fidget and study my sandals._

"_You want to explain why you took off like that and disappeared for 30 minutes?" His accent is really thick now because he has spent a lot of the last 3 years stationed in the south, and I adore his accent. I could sit there and just listen to him all day._

"_No?" Please don't make me tell you about the crying, I don't want to cry again right now? I am begging him to just take my no for an answer, but Jasper wouldn't be Jasper if he let me get away with it._

"_LizzyBeth Please tell me what's wrong? I can't go away for a couple of years knowing my girl didn't want to see me?" He said it so softly, that no one else would be able to hear, and it broke my heart him thinking that I didn't want to see him. I quickly closed the distance between us. I threw myself at him and he caught me (like always). I wrapped my arms around his neck and he support my weight by grabbing my thighs. Then I started to sob against his shoulder. _

_Through my sobs, I kept repeating my plea "please don't die, please don't die"._

_I was probably getting heavy for him, so he walked a few feet over to the bleachers and sat down with me straddling his lap. Sitting allowed him to use his hands to soothe me. He rubbed my back in little circles. Then he leant down and with his lips touching my ear, he sang to me so softly that no one else could hear._

"_you get a line, and I'll get a pole honey, _

_You get a line, and I'll get a pole babe, _

_You get a line, I'll get a pole _

_We'll go fishing in that crawdad hole, honey baby mine."_

_I started to giggle. He smile at me. Mom took the picture at that moment_

_End Flashback_

I love that picture of Jasper and I, and I so glad that he is home with me safely. Now I just have to figure out how to keep him from falling in love with someone else before I am old enough to fight for him.

**Edward's POV**

"Kids can you guys meet us in the dining room, please?" Dad yelled up the stairs at us. I had just finished filling out some college applications. Jasper and I had our talk the day after his Homecoming Party. I told him about wanting to be a doctor. He was interested in architecture or maybe engineering, and we agreed that we would both apply to a bunch of colleges, then based on which colleges accept us, we would choose one that we could both attend. That way we could get an off campus apartment together and not have to worry about our roommates. Emmett was going to try also, but his grades during his first year of college weren't the greatest so he may have to go the Community College route for a couple of years before transferring to a 4 year school. He wanted in on the apartment too. We were waiting to get part time jobs until we knew where we would be living. All of us had saved up our military pay and had nice nest eggs to live on for awhile.

"Coming Dad" I yelled back to him, then I went to Beth's door, I knocked 3 times but she didn't hear or answer so I opened the door. She was at her desk doing homework with her Ipod ear buds in her ears.

I touched her on the shoulder and she jumped about a foot in the air, yanked out her ear buds and yelled "What the hell Edward?"

"Dad just asked us to come to the dining room for a family meeting right now." I lifted my eyebrows in surprise at her attire. She actually looked like a girl today. Usually she is such a Tomboy, that Mom would beg or bribe her into wearing dresses. Yet the last couple of weeks she had been wearing stuff from her own closet instead of raiding mine or Dad's. I wonder what is going on with her. I don't think it has to do with Jasper, cause it started a couple of weeks before he got home. Maybe we can talk later.

She led the way downstairs and I followed behind her. Today she was wearing a little plaid pleated skirt and a white t shirt with poofy short sleeves. She kinda looked like a Catholic schoolgirl.

We each took our customary seats at the dining room table and waited for Dad to speak up. Mom and Dad didn't look upset so it must not be anything bad. " Your Mom and I will be celebrating our 30 year anniversary this week and we have decided to take 2 weeks off and go to Isle Esme for a little honeymoon. Since Edward you are 25 years old, we are going to leave you in charge of Elizabeth. Your Mom is going to leave you with a folder that has all the information that you might possibly need. Your Mom bought me a Satellite phone as an early anniversary present so that we can be reached in an emergency on the Island. The file will include papers giving you power of attorney if needed, also things like giving you permission to speak for us should Elizabeth need any medical treatment. We leave on Monday. Any questions?"

Elizabeth and I looked at each other, neither one of us could think of anything, so we both shrugged at the same time. We all ended up laughing at that.

The time before their departure went fast. I drove them to the airport while Beth was at school. That way they didn't have to leave one of the cars in long term parking. We took Mom's SUV and you would think they were going for a month with the amount of luggage Mom had packed but we finally got it all onto a cart, and they were on their way.

The first part of the week was relatively calm. Beth went to and from school everyday. She'd get home and do her homework in her room, talk to her friends on the phone, go on her MySpace page, and chat online with other friends. Jasper and Emmett would usually come over in the evenings and we would watch the game (if there was one on), we would play video games, or watch movies. Sometimes Beth would join us for a time, but she had school in the morning so she would leave us and go to bed early.

Beth and I had a nice chat about Jasper. I even told her what Dad had asked me to do in regards to not leaving her alone with Jasper and his reasons why. She returned my confidence in he, rewarding me by being truthful with me.

"Dad is right Edward. I am in love with Jasper. I think I have been in love with him since I was 2 years old. Of course when I was 2 it wasn't a romantic type love, more a possessive type. Do you remember that I used to call him "Japper Mine"? As I got older, instead of outgrowing my love for him or turning it into a familial kind of love; instead it grew to a love that a woman feels for a man. Wait! Edward I know that you don't think that I know what love really feels like, Mom tried to say it too. Mom was afraid that I would spend my teenage years pining after someone that I can't have, and missing out on the entire High School dating experience. So, instead of waiting around for Jasper to realize that I have grown up and hope he feels the same way; I have decided to live my life right now as if I am not in love with someone. I've been dating and recently gained a boyfriend."

"If you have a boyfriend, how come you haven't brought him over to meet the family?" I was mad, this is my little sister and some punk is calling her his girlfriend and doesn't even have the guts to meet her family first.

" Hey calm down Speed Racer. He just asked me to be his girlfriend the other day, and I hadn't brought him to meet the parents before, because I wasn't sure it would work out. Why go through the hassle of meeting the parents, if we are just going to break up a week later. Don't worry, I will bring him round soon. I just to find a time without you guys here." she had her sly little smile on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Why didn't she want us around to meet this guy?

"Well, Mom and Dad are intimidating enough, but then add Emmett, Jasper, and you into the mix. The three of you have carried guns on your bodies for the last 7 years, and you have actually shot people. I think you can agree that that would be a little too scary for the kid dating your little sister?" She tried to look sad, but I could see that she was really teasing me.

"OK OK, I promise no guns. Then can we meet him?" I put my hand behind my back and crossed my fingers, cause if the kid did get out of line, I couldn't promise that I wouldn't shoot him.

"OK but not tonight. Tonight the girls and I are going to the Bon Fire at La Push. You wouldn't want to relax the curfew would you? Just to 1am, please? It is just an extra hour, the other girls all end up having to go home early because of me? Please?" She was begging me to let her stay out an extra hour. I thought about it. I remembered Bon Fires that I had attended down at La Push, the party didn't even get started until after 9 pm really and if I made her come home at 12pm, they would have to leave the BonFire around 11:30pm for her to make it on time. Finally I just caved in.

"OK OK 1am. The guys and I are playing Poker tonight as Jasper's house, but I will be home before 1am so you better be on time." I left her room and she started getting ready for her night out.

I went to my room to get some comfortable clothing on for an evening of Poker with the guys. I think tonight that I will suggest that we have Poker night on weeknights, and maybe we should go to a bar or a club on Friday or Saturday nights. None of us have girlfriends right now. I've been really lonely lately. I did the right thing breaking up with Alice, during my last leave. Afterall, she is getting married to that Felix guy she met after we broke up. Lately I find myself thinking about Bella Swan. I thought Jasper was going to go there, but he just said it would be too weird, with his Mother dating her Father.

Poker was fun. It was nice to see Ben, Tyler and Mike. I lost like usual. Jasper was winning most of the night, until he found out about Beth's boyfriend. Maybe there is something between them. He certainly took it harder than I did. If there is something between Beth and Jasper, he probably doesn't even admit it to himself cause there is nothing he can do about it. She is only 15 right now. Though once she is 18, that's another story. If he is still single when she turns 18, and if she says she is still in love with him, maybe I will tell him it is OK with me. I don't know, I will have to think some more about it. Though if I could pick the guy my sister marries, he would be just like Jasper. Maybe that is my answer.

I told the guys that I needed to hit the road about 11:30pm. I had only had two beers and nothing for the last hour except water. Jasper walked me out to my car, I guess so he could have a private word with me. He said, "Edward I have a bad feeling about this guy Beth is dating. What kind of guy doesn't introduce himself to her parents before he asks her out? Just keep an eye out, OK?"

"Sure JazzMan, I had already decided to do that, that is why I am heading home early. Hopefully he will drop her off, and I will be able to catch a glimpse of who it is. Talk to you later man." I got home about 11:45pm and Beth was already home. She was in her room and the door was locked.

"Hey Beth, you're home early." I said through the door, I put my head against the door to listen to see if she was not alone in there.

"Yeah, I wasn't having a good time so I came home early. Now I am going to bed" I couldn't hear anyone else in the room with her but it sounded like she was crying.

"Elizabeth Anne Cullen open this door right now." Something wasn't right, I could feel it. I needed to get into that room.

"No just go away Edward, I'll talk to you in the morning." she moaned quietly.

"Is that boy in there with you? He better not be, open the door so I can check and then I will leave you alone. I'm not going to go away until you do?" Now I was getting really upset.

"There is no one in here but me. I broke up with that boy tonight so you have no reason to come in. Now go away and let me cry in peace." I could hear the sobs in between her words. Why wouldn't she let me in if she is just crying about some stupid boy.

"Alright, let me in now, or I am going to break the door down. I've done plenty of times in Iraq, so don't think I won't." I yelled at her, cause now I was really scared.

I heard the door click and movement behind the door, and she said "Fine, come on in." I opened the door just as she flopped herself down on the mattress face in her arms sobbing into her pillow. I walked in and took a look around the room to verify that she was the only one in the room. Now I needed to comfort my sister. I walked over to the bed, and sat down beside her prone form.

"Beth honey, please stop crying. He isn't worth all these tears. Whatever he did, he didn't deserve you and he is the loser. I reached down to move some of the hair away from her face and that is when I saw it. I was frozen in shock. She must have realized that I saw it, cause she lifted her head to see what my expression was and I took in a loud gulp of air when I could see her entire face. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up. I held her standing in front of me, she was trembling. Whether it was from fear, or as a reaction. It didn't matter cause all I could see is red.

I reached into my pocket and hit speed dial 1. He answered at the first ring. I said "Grab Emmett and get over to my house right now." I ddn't explain anything or wait for his answer. I hung up the phone. "What is his name Elizabeth" I was talking calmly, in an icy tone of voice. Anyone who really knows me, knows that I am at my most dangerous, when I am at my calmest.

That is when she broke, seemed to come out of the spell she was under. "No Edward, please. You can't do anything. You'll end up in jail. He has a lot of friends there and they will defend him. I didn't get you home safe for you to go to jail because I was stupid. Please just leave it alone. I am OK."

"If you won't tell me his name, then I will just have to go down there and ask around. I'm someone at the BonFire will know who you were with tonight." I was so mad I couldn't comfort her. She was sobbing so hard she couldn't stand up, but I stood over her cold.

There was a screeching of tires and the front door slammed. "Edward what the hell is going on?" Emmett yelled and someone took the steps upstairs two at a time.

"Em they're up here." Jasper yelled as he stood in the doorway to Beth's room trying to take in the situation. He instantly noted the cold fury on my face, but he looked around confused to find the source of it. He couldn't see Beth as she was curled up in a ball at my feet, her arms wrapped around my legs, sobbing. Her hair was covering her face again.

Emmett joined Jasper in the doorway, as Beth sobbed again "Please you can't, you can't. You'll go to jail and it will be all my fault."

"What is his name Elizabeth? If you won't tell, then you will leave me no choice but to go to the BonFire and ask around until someone tells me." I was breathing heavily and Emmett and Jasper were still waiting to find out why I was so furious.

"It was an accident, it was my fault" Now she was trying to take the blame to protect that piece of shit? My fury went up a notch. I leaned down and gently grabbed her by her elbows, helping her to stand. Her back was still to Jasper and Emmett.

"It was an accident that your face looks like someone stomped on it. It was accident that your shirt is ripped from top to bottom, it is an accident that there are bruises and claw marks on your inner thighs? Did he rape you Elizabeth?" I was looking into her good eye, as the other was swollen shut between the trauma to it and the tears. I was shaking with fury. I looked at Jasper and Emmett and I could see the fury starting in their faces, since I knew that they had to see it, I turned around for them to get a look at her. Just then Rosalie tried to get around Emmett and Jasper, and saw Beth.

Rosalie ran up to Beth and took her from my arms and sat her down on the side of the bed "Oh my God, Beth what happened to you, Oh Sweetheart. Somebody get me blankets, I think she is going into shock."

Jasper left the room for a minute and was back immediately with a couple of blankets from the linen closet. Rosalie wrapped her up like a burrito, and Beth continued to sob. When she saw Jasper she cried "I'm sorry Jasper, I'm so sorry. Now you'll never love me." and her breathing hitched at a sob. He sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"You have no need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Of course I still love you. Nothing you can do will change my love for you. LizzyBeth we need to know who did this to you?" As he was talking he was stroking the side of her face that wasn't swollen and black and blue. Her sobs were subsiding a little. I had to leave the room or I was going to start destroying things. I needed an outlet for my anger. Rosalie stayed with Beth and Jasper, while Emmett followed me into the garage where my Dad's punching bag was secured from the rafters. I didn't even bother putting on the gloves, just started right in, punching the bag.

Jasper's POV

I don't think that I have ever been this furious in my life, but she needed me and I had to hold it inside. I was waiting for her to tell me the name of the Bastard who did this, but every moment was an eternity to me. It quickly became apparent that we needed to get Beth to the hospital. Shit Carlisle is not going to like it. Everyone at Fork's hospital is going to know about it before he does. Shit.

Rosalie leaned over and whispered in my ear "She won't tell you guys his name, because she is afraid that you guys will kill the piece of shit and be put in jail. I'm pretty sure that if you call Chief Swan, that she will tell him. Once he is arrested, everyone will know and then you guys might run into him some night." I thought about it for a minute. She was right, my LizzyBeth was just stubborn enough to keep his name from us, but she would tell Charlie so that some other girl doesn't experience this.

I closed my eyes and prayed that he hadn't raped her. I know he tried from the scrapes and bruises on her inner thighs. I just hope that escaped him before he got the chance. I will have that sight haunting me for the rest of my life

I pulled my cell phone from my back pocket and scrolled down to Charlie's home phone number. I know he is at home tonight, cause that is where my Mom is spending the night tonight, so I could have the house for Poker night. He picked up on the third ring. "Swan Residence, Chief Swan speaking"

"Sir this is Jasper."

"Anything wrong Jasper, did you need to speak with your Mother son?"

I liked it when he called me son "No sir, I actually need you in a professional capacity. Could you please come over to the Cullen residence. If you want to bring my Mom with you, I think that may be a good idea. I really can't explain it to you over the phone, I don't think I am that strong."

"Son, just by your voice, I can tell that it is pretty bad. I will have one of my deputies meet me there. We are on our way, and should be there within 10 min."

"Sir we may need an ambulance, but we would prefer to go to the hospital in Port Angeles. Forks is a small town."

"Understood, I will have the ambulance meet us there too."

I felt a little better knowing that we were doing something. Edward was so mad I could hear the sound of his fists hitting the bag in the garage, all the way up here in Beth's room. I turned to Rosalie to ask her to hold Beth for me while I went downstairs to meet the chief and talk to Edward, but Beth's one good eye popped open and she had a death grip on me. She started trembling again and a big fat tear formed in her eye and rolled down her face "Please don't leave me Jasper" her breathing was hitched with sobs again.

I turned to look at Rosalie for what to do, she smiled and stroked Beth's hair. "Jasper, why don't you carry Beth downstairs to the living room. She probably doesn't want a bunch of strangers in her bedroom and she certainly doesn't the paramedics to carry her down the stairs on a stretcher. Then I will go out to the garage and tell them what is happening real quick. Then we can all sit in the living room waiting for them to arrive.

Beth, does that sound OK to you?" Rosalie was being very gentle with Beth, it was a side of her that not many people get to see.

My LizzyBeth looked up at her with her good eye and said "OK" then she turned so her face was hidden in my chest. I reached under her knees, and had my other arm around her back and gently lifted her up so that I was standing. Rosalie went down in front of us to help keep us from falling.

We walked into the living room and I went and sat down in the recliner. I could have put her on the couch, but someone would want to examine her or something and I would have to give her up. This way, with me in the recliner, the couch will be full and there won't be anywhere convenient to lay her down, so they will just have to look at her on my lap. I am not ready to let go of her just yet.

Once I put the rage away, to deal with at a later time and date. It allowed me to feel the other emotions that the situation brought on. I realized that I could have lost her. If the asshole was willing to beat her so badly, what would have stopped him from killing her. There are very few people out there that I love and my Mom, Edward and LizzyBeth are my top three. When did the love I feel for LizzyBeth turn from big brother/protector love to man/woman love; I'm not quite sure.

I know that the first time I began thinking of her as a woman, was at the welcome home party. She hugged me and 'little man' stood at attention. She had gone from being a tiny stick, to a voluptuous little temptress. That evening I spent a lot of time staring at the stars from the meadow where I used to escape to think about things. In the end, I decided to leave it up to fate. I was not going to actively look for a woman to replace LizzyBeth in my heart, if I found one, then it wasn't meant to be. But if LizzyBeth reached age 18 and I was still single and loving her; and she loved me; well, then nothing would stop me from getting my LizzyBeth. It was torture waiting for her to grow up. Slow torture. Tonight was the worst night of my life.

Rosalie brought Edward and Emmett back into the house and we all sat in the Livingroom in silence. Occasionally Beth's breathing would hitch in the wake of her sobs. She had taken her hands down from my neck and now had one buried under my back and the other had a death grip on my shirt. It wasn't until I looked down to see the damage to my shirt, that I saw the state of her hands. I hissed in anger, causing the others to stare at us. I realized my anger was getting her upset again. So I shook my head at the others, indicating I would explain later. I surreptitiously studied her hand, while singing in her ear. Her knuckles were swollen and it looked like she had a couple of broken bones in her hand. How must the other hand be, since she is hiding it behind her.

"Edward they should be here any minute. Can you go grab a package of frozen peas out of the freezer and wrap it in a cup towel and bring it here for her. Actually bring us 3, if you have them. We need to keep the swelling down." I know Edward and if he is left to stew too long, trouble follows. That is why I sent him for the Peas.

Edward got back with the peas right as Charlie, his deputy and the Ambulance appeared. I looked up at Edward and said "Here hand me the peas, you get the door. Ask Chief Swan to leave the rest of them outside for a minute. Tell him he can bring my Mom in with him. Here sugar, take your hand out from under me put them on your lap, I'm gonna lay the peas on top of them."

I couldn't pay attention to the conversation at the door cause I was trying to find a way under the blankets to get the other bag of peas between her thighs, but I managed to do it. Then I took the 3rd bag of peas and held it softly to the right side of her face. Once we got situated again, I was able to hear Charlie ask my Mom to come with him inside. He told his Deputy and the paramedic to cool their heels for a few.

It only took my Mom and the Chief a moment to realize that Elizabeth was the one needing the ambulance. Chief Swan came closer and said, "Alright, who wants to tell me what is going on here?" We all looked at each other, but then since I was the who called the Chief, I figured that I should be the one to speak.

"I'm sorry to interrupt y'alls night Chief. It seems that Elizabeth has had a boyfriend for a couple of weeks now. He wasn't real keen on meeting her folks and since she didn't know how long the relationship would last, she let him get away with that. I mention this only because no one knows his name besides her. Elizabeth won't tell us his name now, because she is afraid we will end up in Jail for making sure that the prick never darkens her door again. Thus we are at an impasse. She has, however, agreed to tell you the name of this now Ex-boyfriend. Beth I am going to sit up a little and unwrap the blankets. Rosalie come take the peas for me. LizzyBeth, we need to show the Chief your injuries, Ok?"

She just nodded her head and turned so her face was against my shoulder again. I opened up the blankets and the Chief mumbled under his breath "Son of a Bitch", but it was my Mom whose gasp, caused Beth to turn her head to look at her Auntie Helen. When Charlie saw the full damage, he swore again "Mother Fucker". Beth quickly turned her face back into my chest and locked her arms around my neck again.

Chief finally found his voice. "OK Jasper, first I want to take a statement. Then Elizabeth needs to go to the hospital in Port Angeles. I understand now, why you didn't want her in Forks. At the hospital, they will do a rape kit and take photos and gather any evidence they can. I'm going to videotape the questioning, the only ones allowed to speak are Elizabeth and I. My deputy is going to serve as witness. If anyone cannot handle what they hear, do not speak, just get up and leave the room. Once I start recording, I can't stop or the tape will be worthless in court. Understand?"

We all agreed, and Charlie went out to speak to his deputy. The two of them came back into the room. Charlie placed the digital camera on a tripod aimed at Elizabeth and I. Then he introduced himself and time and date stamped it. Gave the address and location for the recording. He noted who all was in the room at the time and then he got Elizabeth's vital statistics. Since she is a minor and is not supposed to be questioned without a parent, I handed Charlie a copy of my parent's temporary guardian status naming me and a copy of the Power of Attorney contract naming me. He noted each of those for the record, and requested a copy of each for the file.

"Elizabeth in your own words, please tell me what happened tonight?" he said it gently. I looked down at her face in the light of the lamp, and she had a faraway look in her eye, as if she was watching a movie about someone else.

"Everyone was excited about the Bonfire tonight, and all my friends were doubly excited when they found out Edward gave me an extra hour after curfew. Now, nobody would have to leave early in order to get me home on time. Afterschool we went over to Debbie's house to start getting ready. Joy put my hair in curlers, and since I always take my shoes off at the beach, I painted my toenails red. Debbie's Mom had ordered us a pizza and we ate dinner and watched a movie. At about 8:30pm JoAnn showed up to give us a ride to La Push." She was still staring off into outer space as she talked, and I could feel the trembling start again. I held her hand and gave it gentle massage to remind her that I am right here, and she is safe.

"JoAnn got lost on the way there and we were late. We started walking towards the BonFire and everyone was already having a good time. I was standing by the Fire looking for my boyfriend, when my Biology Lab partner started talking to me. We had a test today and he was feeling like he flunked it. I know he did good, because we did all the labs together, so I was trying to reassure him that he did fine on the test. Then he looked over my shoulder and got really still. He said "Uh Beth, I'll see you in school on Monday Ok?" I thought it was strange but I just shrugged and said OK. I remember I sighed; cause I wouldn't have anyone to talk to while I waited for my boyfriend to show up."

"Then he whispered in my ear "What are you sad that he didn't want to stick around and makeout with you?" At first I was just startled because I hadn't known he was there, and then I was mad that he would say that to me. When I turned around to look at him, and tell him off for saying stuff like that about me; I froze. It was like he was a different person, than the guy I had been talking to for the last month. In his place was a stranger and he was scary. I decided that I should break up with him right then. There is no way that I am going to date someone who scares me. Before I could get the words out. He taunted me "What cat got your tongue, or maybe it is tired from all the action you gave it this evening. Tell me, was he the one you were with earlier. Was he the reason that you were an hour late in meeting me?""

" That is when I smelled the alcohol on his breath. It wasn't beer or tequila, but it was really strong. I was suddenly really scared and no one was paying attention to us at all. He wasn't yelling at me, as a matter of fact, it was almost a whisper. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the woods. I didn't want to go anywhere with him. I tried pulling away but he was too strong, and he was fast. Before I knew it, we were already under the trees. The night was so dark that if you were more than 10 feet from the fire, nobody could see you. The music and the partying was so loud that when I screamed, no one could hear me."

"He punched me in the stomach, when I screamed. Then he threw me down on the ground and got on top of me. He ripped my shirt and said "I don't even get to touch your tits and I have been going out with you for a month, but somebody else gets to fuck you while I get played by the virgin. Bullshit, Jason told me you fucked him at Adrian's party. Well I put in the time, played nice, now its my turn bitch." He kept trying to get my legs apart, but I kept my legs locked together. I fought him the whole time but he was so big. I begged him. He just laughed and slapped me. I kneed him in the groin, and when he could stand. He kicked me in the face, so I curled into a ball and he kicked me twice in the back. "you fucking tell anyone about this and I will make sure that everyone knows what a slut you are. Goodnight bitch." Then he walked away."

" It took awhile before I could stand up, but I was afraid he would come back and want to finish it. So I walked home. I didn't want anyone to see me so I walked in the trees and kept the road in sight. I got home about 11:45pm. I think that I left LaPush around 10pm. I forgot to tell anyone I was leaving, they must be so worried."

All of us were in varying degrees of shock and rage, but we held our tongues. Charlie went over her story again with a fine tooth comb, clarifying the ambiguous stuff and clearing up any inconsistencies. The last thing he did before turning off the Camera, was ask for the name of her (now) ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, I thought I already told you Collin Raincloud." The room was deathly silent and knew the other men in the room were thinking the same thing I was, that Collin Raincloud was a dead man.

Charlie got our attention back on him with his final question "Elizabeth, How old is Collin Raincloud,?"

This question caused her to squirm a little in my lap and turn her head to my chest again, then she remembered that she had to face the camera for the recording, so she went back to staring out into space, took a deep breath and answered "18".

Finally, Charlie he ended the recording and got up to go outside and talk to the ambulance and his deputy. He was giving them both instructions, but while he was gone, we all sat in complete silence listening to Beth's sobs. Something had been troubling me from her statement, and I knew that I had to ask. "LizzyBeth, Collin said that Jason told him, that he'd had sex with you at Adrian's party? Did you have sex with Jason?" I felt like shit for asking her that at a time like this, but something about it was bugging me.

"No, I'm a virgin. Jason had sex with Elisabeth Parker at Adrian's party. I didn't get to go to Adrian's party, I was grounded for riding your dirt bike without a helmet on. You remember, I wrote you the letter all about it." and she started crying again.

I hadn't even realized that I'd been holding my breath while waiting for her answer. Now I could breath again, my Angel was whole and safe here in my arms. Charlie stepping into the doorway locked eyes with me. I think he just realized that I love her, that I am in love with the 15 year old girl in my arms. I tried to convey with my eyes, the promise I had made to her and to myself, that I would wait until she was 18 years old. It must have reassured him a bit, cause he gave me the look that said we would speak about it later.

I knew that there was more business for us to attend to right now. "Mom, Chief Swan, we need to make some decisions. Carlisle and Esme are on a deserted island in the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of Brazil. The return trip takes almost 24 hours. They have a satellite phone, so we can reach them. They aren't due back until the Monday after next. Should we call them? If we do call them, should we tell them everything or just tell them that she is hurt and we need them back here asap? Should we call Emmett's parents? Should we ask them if we should interrupt their second honeymoon?"

We were all quiet thinking through the different options, when Beth made the decision for us "I want my Mom" and then sobbed.

"OK that question answered, who makes the call. IF the Chief calls, it is going to scare them shitless, because police notify people of deaths and when they do it, they usually won't do it over the phone. They tell them that there has been an incident and you need to come down. Then when you get there, they tell you that the person is dead. So Chief Swan is out, since Carlisle will assume that Beth is dead. My Mom is out, cause she will start crying and they won't be able to understand her, same for Rosalie. Emmett is out cause he is all over the place tonight. Edward, that leaves you and me. Are you calm enough to discuss this with your parents?"

"I'd like to say that I am, but I know that as soon as I try to discuss it, I will lose it. I am fine as long as I don't have to talk about it. I think you are going to have to do it man. If I could email or text them, it is just hearing the pain in my parents voices, I won't be able to handle it. Though I think you should tell Dad to walk away from Mom when you tell him, that way he can decide how much he wants Mom to know before they get here. He will probably sugar coat so she can get through the travel ordeal. Otherwise she might lose her mind and cuss out the stewardess for being too slow and keeping her from getting to her baby."

"LizzyBeth, I need to call your parents and tell them to come home. Can you sit on Edwards lap while I am on the phone, please?" I looked down at her ravaged face and dark bruises that were getting worse every minute.

She opened her good eye to study my face and said very softly "Please don't leave me, I'm scared." It nearly broke me.

"Darlin' I am not going anywhere. I will stay right where you can see me the whole time. Edwards going to hold onto you, and keep you safe with us forever. OK LizzyBeth? You will not lose either of us, we'll always watch over our girl. Thought right now, I need you to let go of me so I can and get your Mom home with us." Edward walked over to us and I stood up with LizzyBeth in my arms, I handed her over to him. Edward sat back down on the recliner and though she stayed in the same position with him, her eyes never left me. She followed my movements around the room, as I picked up the phone and dialed the phone number that Edward had given me.

The phone rang 6 times before someone picked up. Esme answered the phone with a happy tone of voice, she sounded like she was having a good time.

"Good Morning Mam, Is Carlisle available for me to speak with him?" I tried to sound like it was normal for me to call them during their second honeymoon on their private island. She wasn't fooled but handed the phone to Carlisle.

"Dr Cullen, have some bad news to advise you of and it might be best if you separate yourself from Esme. That way you have the option of what to tell her, she may not function once she hears it all and then you would have to carry her through the return trip."

He turned to Esme, "Jasper has a medical question he wants to speak to me privately about, I am going to go outside to take this call. I will be right back, love."

"Doc, first I want to tell you that both of your children are living. Unbeknownst to us all Elizabeth has been seeing a boy from the Reservation for the last month. This evening she attended a bonfire at La Push, and due to some vicious incorrect gossip, the boy got himself drunk and took out his anger on your daughter. From what we were told, he dragged her into the forest, hit her and tried to rape her. She fought him tooth and nail, finally kneeing him in the groin. When he was able to get up, he kicked her in the face. She curled herself into a ball to protect her face and stomach, so he ended up kicking her twice more in the back. She then walked home and locked herself in her bedroom. Edward discovered her and called us when he couldn't get her to talk to him. We didn't even know the boy's name. Finally she agreed to give us his name, only if she was giving it to Chief Swan. You see Sir, she was more afraid that Edward, Emmett or I would be put in jail for killing the Monster, than she was scared of it happening again. Chief Swan is here right now. He just took her statement and we are heading out to the ambulance in a few minutes. We've asked that the ambulance takes her to Port Angeles's Hospital, for reason of privacy. When we leave for the hospital Chief Swan plans to go to the reservation and assist the Quileute Police in arresting him for attempted rape, assault and battery, and anything else he can think about including Child molestation. Since he is 18 years old and she is only 15." I got to the end of my speech and the silence on the other end was deafening.

"Doc are you there, are you OK?" Now I was worried that I had given him some sort of heart attack or something.

"I'm alright Jasper, what was his name? The Monster's name?" I know that Doc has lots of patients from the Reservation and he cuts them slack on their bills for his services, so it wouldn't surprise me if he knew the kid.

"His name is Collin Raincloud" There was a bunch of loud cursing and name calling from the Doc's phone. Then it got quiet.

"How is she?" Should I tell him the truth, or should I sugarcoat it a little. Shit we don't even know how bad the damage really is, since we haven't done x-rays yet.

"Sir she is alive, she knows where she is and she was able to tell us what happened. She won't let go of me, I finally was able to free myself so I could call you but I had to promise to stay within her line of sight and Edward had to hold her for me. She wants her Mother. She has to be in extreme pain. I think her jaw and cheekbone may be broken., a couple of cracked ribs, her hands have multiple fractures from hitting him, the scrapes and bruises are massive. When we get done at the hospital, I can have the doctor tell you everything, so keep the Satellite phone on your person."

"Why didn't Edward call?" he asked like it was just something he was wondering about idly.

"Sir as close as Edward has always been with Beth, I remember that he used to cry whenever she cried. Right now, he is trying to stay strong and be the man of the family for her; but he still wants to cry with her. He felt that hearing your voices, well he thought he would lose the tight control he has on his emotions right now. Sir, he destroyed the coffee table and the garage has a couple of holes in the wall that will need patching up. If I didn't have her in my arms at the time; there probably would have been a lot more. Don't worry though, I'm going to keep Edward and Emmett with us until you get here. It wouldn't be a good idea to let them drive anywhere near the Reservation at this time."

"Jasper take care of my family until I get there. Call me when the doctor has the diagnosis. We will be there as soon as we can get there son. I don't want to have to bail anyone out of prison either. Thank you Jasper"

I turned around and went back into the Livingroom. The Chief had brought in the paramedics and they were trying to get her to let go of Edward and get on the gurney. I walked in and realized that she was too freaked out to do things the way that they wanted.

I raised my voice "Hey Jeesh Chief didn't you explain anything to these people? Excuse me, I know that you just want to take her to the hospital so she can be treated; but she was just assaulted and the guy attempted to rape her. You are guys, she doesn't know you and there is no way that you are going to get her alone with you in the back of your ambulance. Now if I sit on the gurney and she sits in between my legs, like when you take toddlers and infants with their mothers, then we can get this show on the road. Here, Edward hand her over to me. I will walk us out to the ambulance and we can climb up into the ambulance."

I didn't realize my need to hold her close, was as strong as her need for me to hold her. When I felt her weight back in my arms, there was a sense of relief and rightness that was hard to fight against. I held her closer to my chest and climbed into the ambulance. It took a moment to get us settled, but the paramedics cooperated after Chief Swan gave them a few unsubtle hints. Something about his next lunch with a certain supervisor and a mention of how cooperative they were during a sensitive situation? Now they were practically trying to be our best friends. We got settled in and told Edward and Emmett to follow us.

I reminded Edward that he needed to be at the hospital, since he was the only one who could legally authorize her care and treatment. I was afraid that Edward might take this opportunity, now we knew the Monster's name, to go and pay a visit to the Monster for a bit of payback. Chief Swan must have thought the same thing, as he let Edward and Emmett know that he would be heading straight for the Reservation from here.

The drive to Port Angeles went quickly and we were lucky that it was a slow day for the Emergency Room in Port Angeles. The doctor met the Ambulance and we were wheeled into the examination room immediately. The Doctor was a pretty woman with bright red frizzy hair and she introduced herself as Dr Scott.

"Dr Scott, I am Jasper Hale and this is Elizabeth Cullen. She was attacked tonight, attempted rape. Her father is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, which is why we had them take us here. He is away on vacation and her brother has Power of Attorney and Permission to seek Medical Treatment forms for her, he is following us here. Dr Cullen wants to speak to you after you have had a chance to examine her and Chief Swan would like you to do a rape kit for evidence collection. He would have told you himself but he has to get the arrest process started since it involves the Reservation and he has to cooperate with their police department."

"Wow, thank you Jasper, lets get you down off of the gurney so we can examine Elizabeth" She tried to help Beth up into a sitting position, but Beth was having none of that.

"Doc she's really traumatized and hasn't let go of me since we found out. She'll be much calmer, if you allow me to stay and hold her hand." I was begging this nice female doctor with my eyes, she kept looking from my pleading eyes to the death grip Beth had on the material of my shirt. When she said OK, Beth relaxed a little.

"OK LizzyBeth, I need to get down so they can take care of you. So I am going to slip out from under you. You have to let go of my shirt, I ain't going anywhere, I promise . I will be right here, holding your hand the whole time." She was staring at me with the one good eye and there was no expression on her face, but she let go of my shirt and I jumped down and held her hand in my own.

I don't know how long we were in there, but they had her stand on paper and strip off her clothing piece by piece Charlie had warned of this, so I had a bag with a pair of sweats and tshirt for her to put on afterwards. They set up a screen so I could hold her hand but not be in the pictures and not see anything. They bagged and documented everything. Then they searched for fluids with a black light. They found saliva on her breasts, and she started to sob. When they went to do the pelvic exam, Beth's grip on my hand turned painful, so I leaned over and sung a song for her ears only so that she relaxed. They allowed her to dress after that, and we were sent to xray, and did CT Scan. Finally we were back in the exam room and Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and my Mom joined us there.

Dr Scott came into the room and she tried to smile but it didn't last long. Beth had just fallen asleep after dragging me up into the hospital bed with her. She had her head on a pillow on my lap and her hand twisted inside my shirt. My poor shirt would never be the same, it was all stretched out from her twisting her hand up in it all evening.

"Dr Scott, this is my Mother Helen Hale, my cousin Rosalie Hale, Beth's cousin Emmett Cullen, and Beth's brother Edward Cullen. Everyone this is Dr Scott, she is the one treating Beth." Everyone was turned to look at the beautiful red haired doctor. She was giving Edward looks like she would enjoy meeting him again, then she became all business.

"Mr Hale, you had mentioned that you wanted me to speak to Dr Cullen regarding his daughters medical condition, is that right?"

"Yes, he asked for us to call him and let him speak to you once you had examined her. I will call him right now, and you can talk to him. We can listen and that way you don't have to explain everything twice. We can ask you questions afterwards if there is anything that we don't understand, is that alright with you?"

She agreed and I called Carlisle again, this time he picked up on the second ring. "Dr Cullen speaking."

"Doc we are in the emergency room in Port Angeles and Dr Scott is here to talk about Beth's condition. I asked her to explain to you and we will listen, so she doesn't have to do it twice. Here she is."

I handed my phone to Dr Scott and she proceeded to explain to Carlisle Beth's current condition. Her cheekbone and jaw are both broken by the kick to the head, they are going to have to wire her mouth shut for them to heal. She has a concussion too. Her liver was bruised from the punch to her stomach. The bruises and scrapes on her inner thigh, look horrible but are minor. The kicks to her back cause 3 cracked ribs, she is going to tape them up so she breaths more comfortably. The rape kit was negative. Her hymen is still intact, and there were no fluids. There was some saliva on her breasts that they did sample to see if they could get a DNA match. The rape kit evidence, including pictures has been sent to the police laboratory.

Dr Cullen asked her a few questions and then asked to speak with me again. He advised me that they should be landing in Seattle at 4pm today, it is already 7am. I told him that someone would meet their plane to pick them up in Seattle, and since Beth won't let me go. I will be here at the hospital with her at least until they get here. Then he hung up.

Dr Scott answered everyone's questions, and then said that someone would be along shortly to move us up into a private room. She will leave orders, advising the staff of how traumatized she is and to allow me to stay with Beth at all times. Since no one had slept, we planned for everyone but Edward and I to go home and sleep. Emmett would pick up Carlisle and Esme from the airport and drive them to the hospital. Once they were here, we would figure out a schedule so that someone was in the hospital with her at all times.

A few minutes later a couple of orderlies wheeled the bed to the elevator and took us to the 4th floor. A nurse followed us to room 408 and she set us all up, checked the pain meds were on board, and the IV port was clear. She smiled when she saw Beth's deathgrip and left the room, only to come back a few minutes later with an extra pillow for me.

I thanked her and managed to twist myself out from under her and turned onto my side so that we were now spooning, then I let the tension and worry go. My LizzyBeth was safe and in my arms, I could go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n When I started this story, I intended that it being a one shot, but as I typed it in, it got bigger and bigger. I should have broken it into smaller pieces but I couldn't stop typing. The idea came to me in the Shower and I couldn't leave it alone._

Elizabeth's POV

When I woke up in the hospital the next day, Jasper was asleep in the bed beside me. I tried to smile and then I remembered my jaw has been wired shut. He looked so tired and there was stubble all over his face. I wanted to touch the stubble to know what it felt like against my skin. Girls at school were always talking about getting razor burn from kissing their boyfriends and their boyfriends stubble scraping their checks raw. I I needed to go to the bathroom but I didn't want to wake Jasper up. I didn't know if I would ever get another chance to watch him sleep.

I still couldn't believe how wonderful he was that night. I didn't think it was possible, but I fell even more in love with him. My eyes were filled with tears, when I allowed myself to remember all that had happened that night I laid there in Jaspers arms for another 2 hours before the Nurses woke him up, by coming to help me to the bathroom.

My Mom and Dad arrived early that evening. I was glad to see them, I had really missed my Mom and needed her. The only problem was that once Mom and Dad showed up, Jasper disappeared. I was stuck in the hospital for a week, but Jasper didn't visit me during the time I was still there. The day after my parents arrived, a nurse delivered a bouquet of a dozen yellow roses. There was no card, I knew they were from Jasper. Everytime I looked at the roses I would be filled with hope; then he wouldn't show up to visit and my heart would break.

When I got home, I took of the yellow roses and pressed it between 2 pieces of wax paper inside my favorite Anne McCaffery book, the MasterHarper of Pern. Then I piled a couple of Dad's Medical Books on top for the weight. Though my jaw was wired shut, Dad made me go back to school a couple days after they let me out of the hospital.

School was hell. No one knew the real story, or the complete story and all the rumors floating around had only bits of the truth. My jaw was wired shut and I refused to talk. Talking with your jaw wired shut makes you sound like some kind of inhuman monster. I actually got to the point where I enjoyed not having to make inane conversation. You would also be surprised at how much information will people will volunteer, when they know that you can't talk back to them, interrupt, or tell to someone else.

During the time that I was healing, Jasper never stopped by, and he didn't come over to hang out with Edward either. I tried not to let it show, but I was heartbroken. People thought the sudden tears were because of the attack, and I didn't correct their assumptions. I didn't know what I had done to drive Jasper away, and I didn't know how to fix it. I went from writing him or emailing him everyday, with him sending replies right away. Now I was cut off from him and having to go cold turkey. The longest that I had ever gone without hearing from him was 2 weeks, while he was in boot camp. I was a mess, everyone was blaming it on the attack: but I would let myself be attacked over and over if Jasper would just come back.

Mom and Dad both attended my appointment with Maxifacial Specialist. They sent me for x-rays, then he pronounced my jaw healed enough to take the wires out. He explained that there is a slight deformity on my cheekbone, where the break healed. That can be corrected later with some plastic surgery, but it is minor and no one who does not know that it is there would ever notice it. I was given a list of exercises to strengthen the muscles that have not been used for a while.

When I came back without the wires holding my jaw shut, everyone thought I would be back to my talkative self. They thought I would be bursting with things to say that I'd had to hold inside all this time. So, it was quite a shock to them all when I just sat that quietly, lost in my own thoughts.

I got up and got dressed in the morning, I went to school and I completed my classwork and homework, I fulfilled my obligations to the Prom Committee, the Student Body Council, the Ecology Club, and the Diving Team. I went home at night and did my homework, ate dinner, watched television with my parents, read books and went to bed. I existed and I did what was expected, and that was all.

At night I had horrible nightmares, men were pulling me down and tearing off my clothes and Jasper was standing there shot, with blood pouring out of his stomach; but the men wouldn't let me get to him. They kept pulling me away from him and I would wake up screaming bloody murder. The first couple of weeks, my parents and Edward would come running into my room. Then my Mom would try to console me. The rest of the night I would spend reading or doing future homework assignments. My parents became scared, they asked me to see a psychotherapist cause they thought it was all cause by the "attack". Since I would have to testify in court soon, they wanted to make sure that the trial would not traumatize me anymore than I already was traumatized.

I remember one of our sessions, the Therapist asked me if I had anything to say? I replied "Not really."

The trial was big news in Forks and LaPush. I wrote a letter to the Judge, that I gave to the DA after the trial had gone to the jury. The Judge read it aloud to the courtroom. Basically how the people in Forks and LaPush are being torn apart by this trial. Some say Colllin couldn't have done it and he is innocent; others say that the police wouldn't arrest him and go to trial if there wasn't a bunch of evidence. Because of my age, the proceedings have been secret. I would like to give the whole story to the newspaper, including my name and the pictures. If Collin, feels like it, then he can talk to the paper too. I just want the facts out there. I don't want to live in a climate of gossip an innuendo.

The Judge agreed to lift the gag order after the verdict is read. I read Collin's interview, and I believed him. I didn't forgive him, cause in my eyes, was he did cost me the love of my life. I wrote Collin a long letter, I didn't forgive him but I told him that I would forgive him someday in the future.

I wrote Jasper emails everyday. I don't know if he got them, read them or trashed them. I poured my heart out into those emails. I missed him so damn much. It was a physical pain, an aching in my chest. I felt like I was constantly trying to catch my breath. It was miserable.

Jasper got accepted into the University of Washington Seattle, and got an internship at a prestigious Architectural Design Firm. Edward was accepted University of Washington in their fast track program for the School of Medicine. Emmett was accepted there too, he was going to major in Engineering. Everytime I tried to see Jasper, he just stepped out or he had to work and he will be sorry he missed you. He didn't respond to my emails or return my calls.

I continued to write the emails to him and I even sent them. For me, it became like writing in a journal or in a diary. Part of me was hoping that he was reading my emails, and that there was a reason that he was avoiding me. I daydreamed of Jasper begging me to forgive him, that he couldn't let anyone know how close we were because they (the enemy) would the use me to get to him or some nonsense. I would forgive him everything and we would ride off into the sunset to make glorious love on a beach.

The only things to give me any hope occurred on my Birthday. Every year I would get a dozen yellow roses, without a card. Then the UPS guy would stop by with a package. I was very secretive with my presents and the identity of the gift giver. On my 16th Birthday, I received a box and inside was the DVD 16 Candles, some rocky road fudge, and a locket and that had an inscription in French "a piece of me to wear above your heart, to remember me while we are far apart". I didn't tell anyone, that Jasper was the one sending me the secret presents. It was none of their business. For my 17th Birthday, he sent me my yellow roses and a StrayCats Album and he circled one of the songs for me "Sexy & 17". I played the album over and over again on an old LP record player I found in the basement. I purchased the tune for my Ipod and used it as my ringtone on my phone. Under the album was a beautiful pair of Cowboy Boots, and a voucher for lessons on how to two-step, and line dance. The voucher was for me and 3 friends. I didn't tell anyone where it came from or who sent it.

Tomorrow I am graduating from High School, and in 2 more months, August 8th , I will be 18 years old. I've been praying everyday since I turned 17, praying that Jasper was just waiting for me to be 18, praying that he hasn't found someone else, praying that he loves me, and praying that my heart won't be broken.

Edward says he has a big surprise for my graduation, I am hoping that it is Jasper. I can just picture him waiting underneath one of the Knotty Pine Trees, in a pair of old levi's, a white dress shirt, black cowboy boots and a black hat. He is chewing on a piece of straw and when I walk up to him he says "Howdy Mam, then I say "Been waiting her long Cowboy?". Then he picks me up bridal style and carries me off into the sunset "Naw, not long, not long atall beautiful." Then we live happily ever after.

Tomorrow is a big day, so I tell myself to go to sleep. But right before I turn out the lights , I get out of the bed and go down on my knees; it can't hurt to pray one more time, can it?

**Graduation Day**

**Jasper's POV**

"So you're not going to go?" Rosalie was all dressed up and there was a glow about her. She looked good for 4 months pregnant. Her and Emmett got married in Vegas 6 months ago, and decided they wanted a family right away. They are both so happy about the baby, that it is hard to be in the same room with them.

"Emmett tell Edward to hurry his ass up, Elizabeth will be graduate by the time we get there!' Emmett and Rosalie decided to drive from Seattle to Forks with Edward, but Edward was out at the Club last night and was not feeling too well this morning.

I tried to put up a good front for Rosalie, but it is really hard to act like I don't care today. My LizzyBeth is graduating from High School today. I want to share this day with my girl more than anything, but I have to stick to my end of the deal. It is almost over and I only have to wait a few more months, really just days.

Rosalie sat down next to me on the couch, she was wearing a cute sundress that shows off her little rounded stomach of which she is so proud. She is looking good and she knows it, but right now she is determined to have her say, so even though it will change nothing, I let her get it off her chest "Beth is hoping you will be there. Edward told her that he is going to bring her a surprise graduation present; she thinks it is you. Jasper she is going to be so disappointed ."

Rosalie doesn't know it, but her words cut me like a knife and I am trapped by my honor and my word. No one knows that LizzyBeth still sends emails to me once a day, I read every one and I can't reply. I know this forced separation has hurt my girl, its been hell for me too, but I promised. I close my eyes, cause I don't want her to see how much it hurts me to disappoint my girl. "It's only two more months Rosalie, 65 days and I will be free, we will be free."

"Jasper, you better be there on that 65th day, cause if you are not, she's going to lose all faith in love and in you." I looked at Rosalie and she looked worried about me, no worried about us. Rosalie has been one of the few people to just accept my love for my girl and didn't question the right or wrong of a 25 year old man in love with a 15 year old. Though to be fair, it was really a 12 year old boy in love with a 2 year old girl. I fell for her the first moment I saw her, I was just too young to understand the feeling. She understood it, my LizzyBeth told everyone right then and there, she said "Japper Mine". She was right then, and she is still right.

Emmett and Edward interrupted us, to let Rosalie know that they are finally ready to go. Emmett and Edward were both looking good. Edward was wearing a black suit and shirt with an emerald green tie that matches his eyes and makes the color pop out. Emmett of course was dressed in a navy blue suit, powder blue shirt and navy tie. The powder blue shirt Emmett is wearing matches the blue and white sundress that Rosalie is wearing , even I can see that they look cute together.

I wanted to make sure that Edward hadn't forgotten anything "You have the Digital Camera right, and I charged it up last night, but take the car charger just in case. You also have my gift? Your gift is out in the trunk of your car. Don't forget to call me?"

I could tell that Edward was starting to feel guilty again. He has ranted and raved since I struck the deal, arguing that they shouldn't be allowed to dictate other people's lives. I didn't want to come between him and his parents, so I tried to abide by their rules and make it easier for Edward to pretend the rules do not exist. Today was not one of those days, today I was asking him to record her graduation and to give her a token before the ceremony. Things that were not forbidden by our deal, but were not spelled out as OK either.

"Have a good time, and don't let Emmett ruin the ceremony. I will see you tomorrow." Emmett, Edward and Rosalie left for their drive to Forks. They planned to attend the Graduation Party and spend the night at Emmett's parent's home, since they would not be able to get any sleep at Edward's parents home where the party was being held. Then they were going to be attending a family brunch the morning after, and would be driving back to Seattle.

Now that they had all left, I could check my email to see if there is a message from my LizzyBeth. I got online and checked my inbox, there is one new message from Jaspersgirl. I love her screen name, it gives me a little thrill when I see it. I opened the email:

_Dear Jazz,_

_It feels like forever since I last saw you. That morning in the hospital, I woke up when the nurse checked my blood pressure and the clock said it was only 9am. I knew that you had only been asleep a couple of hours, so I wouldn't let the nurse wake you. She was pissed at me, but she couldn't really argue with someone who has their mouth wired shut. I guess we fell asleep spooning, but when I woke up and opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was your beautiful face. Yes I think you are beautiful, but I can say handsome if you prefer? You needed a shave and I wanted to touch the stubble on your chin so very badly. I wanted you to rub your stubbly cheeks against my face but I didn't want to wake you. When the nurse left, I knew that I should have gone back to sleep; but it was the first time that I ever had slept in your arms and I wanted to remember every detail. I think I counted how many eyelashes on each of your eyes trying to memorize everything about that moment. Finally the pain medication started winning the fight, but if I was going to sleep, then it would be on my terms. So I put my arms around your waist and laid my head in the crook of your shoulder. In your sleep, you reached out and grabbed me, you pulled me close so that our bodies were touching. We were so close that it felt like we were one person, and this was where I belonged. I fell asleep feeling safe, warm, and loved. I woke up alone. _

_I miss you Jazz, every hour of every day_

_I love you Jasper Hale Whitlock_

_Your LizzyBeth_

I finished reading her email and put it in the folder marked Beth's emails. I sent up a prayer for Good Luck today for my girl.

**Edward's POV**

"Hey man, tell me the truth, do you think Jazzman is really going to make it another 65 days?" Emmett was lean forward from the bitch seat so he could join the conversation in the front seats.

"That's the thing, if it was you or me, then I wouldn't make a bet on it. Jasper is different, he always has been. My parents took advantage of his good nature, and when my sister finds out that they are the ones who put her through this torture, for the last 2 ½ years. She is going to go ballistic. Most people think that she doesn't have a temper, but that is because she doesn't lose her temper very often, but when she does , it is like Mt Vesuvius she just explodes. I wouldn't want to be my parents on that day."

"You don't think that we are going to be on the receiving end too? After all we all knew about it, and we didn't tell her. In fact we helped him avoid her, so he could keep the deal?" Rosalie was worried. Beth had become her best friend. She didn't want Beth to be mad at her, but it wasn't her place to interfere in what everyone calls "the deal."

"Actually, I've been thinking about it. I think that I am going to tell her about the deal tonight. Then, at least, she can make some plans. Be prepared. I don't think Jasper is going to let her out of his sight for very long, once he gets his hands on her. I know she is my sister, but I think Jasper is going to keep her in bed for a solid month, after he gets to be with her." I tried not to think about what they would be doing in bed for a month, afterall she is my sister. Yet, I know that they both love each other deeply. They have since they were children. Shit Jasper hasn't had sex in probably 5 years. Ever since he admitted to himself that he was in love with Elizaabeth, he said it felt like cheating to date someone else.

I know Beth hasn't dated anyone since the disastrous attempt with Collin. She lies to my parents occasionally and tells them that she is going on a double date with a friend, really it is just a bunch of her friends going out as a group. She borrows her friends' boyfriends to come in the house and introduce them to our parents before she goes out and then a couple of months later, she tells them she broke it off with whomever she was supposedly dating at the time. It keeps them happy and off her back.

My Mom and Dad have to be stupid to believe her lies, but I don't correct their assumptions. If they can't see what is right in front of their faces, then I am not going to be the one to enlighten them. They think that the reason for Beth's change in personality is the attack and all the trauma from it. They can't see that the real reason is that she is miserable. She loves Jasper with her whole heart, and being without him is killing her slowly.

She used to be shy, but once she knew you she would talk your arm off. She was the type of girl, that would stand next to her boyfriend all night at a stranger's party and not talk to anyone. Then again, if the only ones at the party were her friends and other people she knew very well; then she was the girl dancing on tables, and leading the conga line, the first to jump fully clothed into the pool. When she feels safe with people who she know she is the life of the party. That is all gone now. I miss that girl. Now she is quiet, even with her friends. She rarely smiles, and it is like pulling teeth to get her to talk.

Today, she is Valedictorian and has to give a speech. I know that she is scared shitless about it. It is part of the reason, that Jasper wants me to give her his present to her before the ceremony.

We made good time driving from Seattle to Forks. Would have been better time if I didn't have a pregnant Rosalie in the car, but at least she didn't vomit this time. We parked in the drive of my parents home, the caterers were already there getting set up for the graduation party that was going to be here this evening. Emmett got out of the car and went around to Rosalie's door to help her out of the car. The mountain roads were making her a little queasy. He took her straight in to the bathroom.

I walked in the door and yelled, "Mom? Dad? We are here?" Mom called out from the kitchen, telling me that she was in with the Caterers, Dad is in his Study, and Beth is upstairs getting ready. I took my graduation gift and placed it on the table with the other gifts in the foyer. I checked my pocket to make sure that I still had Jasper's gift on me, and the other part was in my hand. I decided to go to Elizabeth first.

I ran up the stairs the second story stairs, and then took the third story stairs. I turned down the hall to Beth's room and knocked. "Come in". I opened the door, and got a good look at my little sister. She was sitting at the window seat and appeared to be ready for the day. Her waist length curls were up today. They were pulled into a coronet of golden blond braids that encircled her head like a crown. Wispy curls framed her heart shaped face. She looks so much like Mom except for the coloring. Today she wore a little more makeup than normal, but she still looked natural. She was wearing an elegant dark blue velvet dress. There were no sleeeves on the dress and the neckline was a deep V that exposed some cleavage. The waist cinched in right below her bust and fell in a gentle bell shape to her knees. The bottom of the dress looked like it had been dipped in moondust and the skirt had shoting stars flyiing through the midnight sky in silver. She wore little silver strappy sandals. She was beautiful.

"Well do I pass the inspection?"she asked me? The only thing that didn't match the lovely picture before me, was the look in her eyes. She should be happy today, but she was just sad and it showed in her eyes. I needed to fix that, and I would right now.

"You are absolutely beautiful and I come baring gifts for the graduate from someone special." When she heard that, her whole face came alive. There was color in her cheeks, a sparkle in her blue eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Is he here? Did you bring him? Is he downstairs?" It was going to hurt to disappoint her but it wouldn't be long. Then she would have her wish.

"No, sweetheart, he couldn't be here today." Then I handed her the single yellow rose he had sent. She took it and smelled the sweet scent cradling it to her like it was something precious. I pulled the small box and card out of my pocket and handed them over. I didn't know what was in either one, and I was curious. She opened the card first, instead of saying "Congratulations Graduate", it said "Wish I was there". Trust Jasper to find the perfect card to make her smile.

She read the card silently first and then again out loud:

_My dearest LizzyBeth, _

_You will never know how hard it is for me not to be there with you on your special day. Just know that our wait is growing short, and soon I will have you back in my arms. Once there, I will never let you go again. I want you to know how proud I am of you today and everyday. I always knew you were super smart. I want to tell you everything, but I cannot break my promise. Just know that I think of you every hour of every day, too. You have a decision to make very soon. Once I have you, I will never let you go, so you need to be sure that it is what you want before you let me make you mine. I have always been yours, since the day when you were two years old and said "Japper Mine". _

_Wear this token of my love today, and know that I am there with you in spirit. _

_Always and Forever_

_I Love You LizzyBeth_

_Your Jasper_

"He reads my Emails. What does he mean by the wait is growing short and what is this promise that he cannot break? Please Edward? I have to know?" There were tears in both of her eyes and her eyes had darkened to the same shade as her dress. It was the silent tear rolling down her cheek that broke me.

"Ok little Sis, I will tell you everything, but first open the box. I have been carrying it around all day and I am dying to see what is in there?" She ripped the paper off the box and inside was a jewelry box, I knew that it wasn't small enough to be a ring box, so I dismissed that idea. She opened the box with a gasp, nestled on the velvet was a platinum and diamond key, on a platinum chain. She turned the key over and engraved on the back it said "Now you hold the key to my heart, every hour of every day".

Beth got a big smile on her face and she turned to me and asked me to put the necklace on for her. "I had to take my locket off because it didn't match my dress, but my Key matches my dress perfectly. I wonder how he knew?" She looked at me, thinking that I must know the answer to that as I live with the guy, I shrugged my shoulders to show her that I didn't have a clue.

She smiled when she figured it out "Rosalie, she was with me when I bought it, and she helped me find the silver shoes. She was also the one to point out that I wouldn't be able to wear my locket, since it is gold. I told her that I would just wear my diamond stud earrings that Mom and Dad gave me for Christmas last year. She must have told him that I didn't have a necklace to wear with it. Tell him I absolutely love it and that I will treasure it always. Now I believe you were going to do some explaining?"

"OK but sit down, I was swore to secrecy on this. The only reason I am breaking my promise is because it is your life and you deserve to know what is going on. Especially as you are the one most affected by all of this. After I tell you, you have to pretend like you don't know. That you are still in the dark, and it is going to be hard because what I have to tell you is going to piss you off royally. Beth just know that everyone was blackmailed or promised under protest. We didn't like it and didn't want to be a part of it, but had no choice in the matter."

"Edward, I understand and I am not stupid. I have some idea of what you are going to tell me. This is all that I think about, and I understand the position you have been put in and I am not going to be mad at you. I promise, just tell me." She looked so sad again, I wonder if she really let anybody know how much pain that this has caused her. I got up and went to her bedroom door, I turned the lock so we wouldn't be interrupted.

"The day after Collin attacked you, Mom and Dad got to the hospital as quick as they could. A nurse told them which room you were in and Mom and Dad walked in. They were expecting to find you in bad shape from the description of injuries given to them over the phone, what they were not expecting to find was their 15 year old daughter asleep in the arms of a 25 year old man. I was with them and saw what they saw. I mean they already knew that you believed yourself in love with Jasper, but they didn't realize until then that Jasper loved you. Walking into that room and seeing you together, there was no doubt and no denying it. He was sleeping on his back and you were laying with your good side of your face against his chest. You had your arms wrapped around his waist and your legs were straddling his thighs. He had one arm resting in the small of your back and the was tangled in your hair, like he fell asleep smoothing it out of your face. The really telling thing was that you both had little smiles on your faces. You looked like you were where you belonged and you were happy.

I pulled Mom and Dad out of there and found an empty room for them to freak out in, since I didn't want them to wake you up. I knew how hard it was for you to sleep while you were in so much pain. Then I went back and woke up Jasper. I helped him get untangled from you and we went to check on Mom and Dad. Dad was pissed and Mom was trying to calm him down. I told Mom to take Dad to go get something to eat, I would stay with you. I told Jasper to go to his Mom's house and get a shower and some sleep. I would call him later. Mom and Dad went back to the hospital around 4pm and you thought that they had just arrived. I didn't tell you about what happened earlier because I didn't want to remind them.

When they left you that night, they called Jasper and asked him to come over to the house. It was not a pretty scene, words like statutory rape were thrown around. What it came down to was Jasper told them that he loved you and though he hadn't realized it himself until very recently, that he had loved you since the first time he saw you. His love for you has grown stronger and deeper every year. It isn't something that would change. Dad saw his vulnerability then and jumped on it. He said if Jasper's love for Elizabeth was not going to go away or change, then he could wait until she is an adult to be with her? Jasper was trapped. Either your guys love was strong enough to weather the situation or it would have fallen apart anyways.

Mom and Dad offered him a deal. If he cut off all contact with you, until your 18th Birthday, then when he came back into your life they would not interfere in any way and they would support any decision you chose. Jasper looked like someone had shot him, and he asked what would happen if he didn't take the deal? They told him that they would put you in a boarding school in Europe and when you were home in Forks for holidays, that you would be on lockdown. They would file a restraining order against him since he is 25 and you were only 15; any judge would sign it. A restraining order would prevent any contact with you by email, letter or phone. Effectively, they would make sure that he had no contact at all.

I have never been more pissed off at our parents than I was at that moment. I couldn't believe what they were doing to my best friend, my brother, the man who had saved my life over and over again. Mom was the one who shut me up and ultimately convinced Jasper to take the deal. She told him the reason that they are so adamant about all of this. She said that it wasn't because they didn't love Jasper, they did love him.

The problem was they didn't want their 15 year old daughter in a relationship with a 25 year old man. They wanted you to have a childhood. Part of a childhood is being a normal teenager. Going out to parties and sneaking alcohol, hanging out with friends at the burger joint after the football game, having slumber parties with the girls and talking about the boys at school that they like. Having secret crushes and sending notes in class. Getting ready for the first date and feeling all the butterflies. Going to Prom and spending weeks preparing for something that lasts 3 or 4 hours, and ends up a big disappointment.

Mom told him that if Beth had a 25 year old boyfriend those things wouldn't happen. Even if Jasper wasn't your boyfriend but that he was still in your life, because of your love for Jasper, you wouldn't feel free to do all the things that you are supposed to be doing in high school because you would be worrying about how it would affect Jasper and your chances for having a relationship with him later.

Jasper looked broken, he asked her if he took the deal and stayed out your life until your 18th Birthday, then what happens? Mom answered, if after her 18th Birthday, she wants to be with you, we will not interfere. If she decides that she is going to marry you the day after she turns 18, we will go buy her a wedding dress. I know you Jasper and I know my daughter; if there wasn't such a difference in your ages I would be ecstatic that you love each other and be happy to plan a wedding. If your love is really meant to be, than the time apart will only make it better for both of you, because she will no longer be a girl but a woman, and you will be sure that your love will stand the test of time. We just want to give her some time to grow up.

Jasper looked broken, and the pain on his face and in his eyes. I never want to see him like that again. He finally said, "I have one condition, I want to send her flowers and a gift on her Birthday every year. I won't write her a note or send a card with them. She will know they are from me without it. I just don't want her to think that I have forgotten her, or that I don't care. I already sent her some flowers earlier today.

And then he stood up and walked out of here, he was in a really bad way for a really long time afterwards. He started drinking a lot and he would disappear for days on end, not telling anyone where he was going or what he was doing. Then I guess he changed his mind, all of a sudden he wasn't focused on the pain of being away from you, he was focused on preparing for when he has you back. There are a lot of surprises waiting for your 18th Birthday, but I don't want to ruin his hard work.

You've worked so hard to get here to your graduation and I just wanted to give you something to help you to look forward to the future. He is really proud of you, you know? Are you mad at him? Are you mad at Mom and Dad?" I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling right now, she used to be an open book. Everything that she was feeling used to show on her face for anyone to see. When she lost Jasper, the joy went out of her life. I hope being together will bring it back.

"Don't worry so much, I figured it was something like that. I'm not mad at Jasper, he's the victim in this whole thing. I have been mad at Mom and Dad for a longtime but I forgave them . It doesn't mean that I am going to forget the pain they have caused Jasper and I. I will have to think of a suitable punishment for them, maybe I should not let them see their first grandchild until it is 2 ½ years old, what do you think?" she was biting her lower lip and holding back a small smile.

"You are evil, on so many levels." we laughed. It felt so good to have it all out there in the open. "What are you going to do about all this?" I was truly worried about how her knowing the deal would affect the next few months.

"I seriously don't think that you want to know that one Edward. But maybe you might serve as a messenger for me?" Why wouldn't I want to know what her plans are?

"Depends, why do you need a messenger when you can send him an email, he reads them all even if he doesn't respond?' she laughed and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Actually brother dear, I need you to bring me the answer. Now before you say to what? Let me remind you that I told you that you wouldn't want to know. Since I now know that I will be seeing Jasper on or after my Birthday, some of the things that I need to prepare prior to that date involve Jasper. I was going to make an appointment to the Gynecologist and I was going to ask Jasper if I should go on the pill. You can bring me the answer to that question. Now aren't you sorry that you didn't leave it alone."

"I humbly beg your forgiveness, I will try to mind my own business from now on, because I seriously did not want that idea running around my head. Please I need to wash my eyes out with bleach or something. Ewww! You're my baby sister." She was giggling at my discomfort. "Hadn't you better fix your makeup, now that you are done with the waterworks? Jasper sent his digital camera with me so I can record the ceremony for him." I got up and went to unlock the door and leave.

"Edward, do you have it on you right now?" she looked excited and anxious.

"No, it is out in the car so that I don't forget to bring it to the ceremony. Why?" she looked so perfect in her little blue and silver dress, Jasper was going to have a heart attack when he watches the tape.

"Could you please go get it and bring it up here to me? I would like to record a private message for Jasper real quick, please?" I could never resist her, when she begged me. It worked on me when she was little and asking for candy, and it still worked. Shit!

"Ok, I'll run out to the car and get it. But you better hurry or we are all going to be late and since you are the Valedictorian, don't you think it is kinda important to be on time?" she got a big smile on her face when she realized that I was giving in like usual. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her.

**Two Days Later**

**Jasper's POV**

"Jazzman I'm home, where the hell are you" Oh, now Edward is finally home, a day late. He was supposed to be home Saturday and I waited around all day for him to show up and tell me how it went. It was now Sunday afternoon and he was just walking in the door.

I shut off the computer, I was working on a project for my Boss, but there is no way that I could concentrate on that when there is a tape of my girl out there waiting for me to watch it. "What the hell took you so long, you were supposed to be back yesterday?" I walked out into the living room and flopped on the couch. I was going for the grunge look today, a pair of sweats and a ratty tshirt. Edward was looking dapper as usual. I swear that guy doesn't know how to loosen up. He even coordinates when he goes to bed.

"Yeah well, I ran into Bella Swan and we ended up going out to dinner yesterday, and then out to breakfast this morning. Things went very well, I think I am in love. She's coming up here next weekend to be with me. You know she works at Forks High as an English Teacher now? She is even more beautiful than she was in High School."

"I'm very happy for you Edward. She has always been a nice girl and I look forward to meeting her again next weekend. Now spill. Did she like the necklace, did she say anything about the card, how was the ceremony, did her speech go well, was she nervous, did you tape the whole thing?" Edward was laughing at me but I couldn't help it. The closer I got to LizzyBeth's Birthday, the more nervous I was getting.

"Whoa, slow down Speed Racer. She loved the necklace and wore it with her dress. There were tears in her eyes when she read the card. The ceremony went off without a hitch. Her speech was great. She was super nervous but you couldn't see it when she did the speech unless you know her. Not only did I tape the whole thing but she asked me to give her the camera and she taped a special message for you. I don't know what it says or anything about it, cause she was by herself in her room when she taped it before the ceremony. I spilled the beans before the ceremony though, I broke down and told her all about the deal. She said that she had pretty much figured it out on her own, but it was nice to have it confirmed. She wanted me to act as messenger?"

My head was spinning. She knows. She knows about the deal. She sent me a private message on the camera. She wants to tell me something. What if she wants to tell me that she doesn't want me. What if she says that she hates me for making the deal with her parents? What if she doesn't want to see me again? What if she just wants to be friends? She wants Edward to be the messenger? What? I am going crazy, I gotta get a handle on these things, c'mon Whitlock just take one thing at a time. You can go watch the tape in your room in few minutes, first find out about the messenger thing? The rest of your answers are probably on the tape.

"What was the message she wanted you to give me?" Now Edward looked really uncomfortable, was he actually squirming. Edward squirming, this is gotta be bad.

"Well actually she wanted me to give her your answer, she was going to ask you the question. I don't know if she was going to email it or put it on the tape. I was an idiot and demanded to know what the question was? I will never do that again."

"Edward you are rambling, it can't be that bad, can it? Wait maybe I don't' want to know? No, Edward just tell me." I had my hands braced on the arms of the leather recliner and my knuckles were showing white. Edward was now a bright red. He was blushing. Edward never blushes, I didn't even think it was possible?

"Beth said she had to prepare for her Birthday and she was going to make an appointment to see the Gynecologist and she wanted to ask you if she should go on the pill or if you had other plans? I was supposed to bring her your answer, so there." With that, Edward jumped up, handed me the camera and ran out of the living room, he slammed his bedroom door behind him.

I couldn't breath. My heart was beating like a drum and it felt like it had traveled up into my throat was blocking my windpipe. I know my mouth was open, but I couldn't seem to shut it. Saliva was pooling in my mouth but I couldn't swallow to save my life right now. Besides how would it get past my heart that was blocking my throat. I gasped in a big gulp of air. She wants me. I wanted to get up and dance around the room. She wants to have sex with me. I felt like I should be doing a Tarzan yell while beating on my bare chest. She wants to know if we should be using birth control? The question brought so many other questions to mind. I could sit here all day, but until I saw what was in this private message she taped for me; it was pointless to sit around guessing.

I figured that since it was a private message, that I should watch it in my room. I didn't want to chance Edward walking through the room, and hearing something that he shouldn't. I figured Edward and I were going to have to have a talk soon, about us living together and my relationship with his sister. We would have to set some ground rules, but if I have my LizzyBeth, I can do or put up with anything. I plugged the camera into my flat screen and set it on the unit below. I hit play and sat on the edge of the bed. The picture came up and there was my LizzyBeth in her room. Her room hadn't changed much in the last two years, but my eyes were on my girl. She was beautiful. I hungrily took in everything about her, from her coronet of golden hair, the tears in her beautiful blue eyes, the shiny pink lip gloss that she loved, her gorgeous blue dress with the silver shooting stars on the skirt and how the dress emphasized her curvy figure. My eyes caught on her chest and the platinum and diamond key that nestled between her breasts. She was wearing my gift. Then she smiled and began to speak:

"_Jasper, Edward finally broke down and told me what happened the day after we slept together in the hospital. I kinda already figured it out on my own, but it was nice to know for sure that you didn't abandon me. I know that you could have fought for me, and you chose not to. It wasn't because you didn't love me that you chose not to, it was because you loved me so much that you did as they asked. I understand all of it and I never blamed you for any of it. I have been mad at my parents for a very long time, and it has only been recently that I have forgiven them. I will never forget what they stole from us, but I have forgiven. I can't wait for my birthday. I look forward to my Birthday every year because of your presents, but this year will be the best present of all. All I want this year is you. I have been preparing for this for a long time. I haven't told my parents but I sent my registration packet into the University of Washington. My Dad really wanted me to go to Berkeley, but I am not going to be separated from you ever again. Really I don't even want to go to college. I am just doing that to keep my parents happy. If I had my way, I would be a housewife and stay at home Mom. That is all I have ever wanted. Hopefully Edward has told you the question I have for you? If you want me to, I will go to the Gynecologist and ask to start the birth control pill? The choice will be yours. Personally I would like to get started on our family right away, you're almost 28 and that is old for a man to have his first child. I can go to college part time while the kids are growing and have a career after the kids are out of the house. However, if you want a little bit of time with just the two of us, then I will take the pill like a good girl and eagerly await the day that you tell me to throw them out. Where we live and what we do? I don't care, you can make all those decisions. I just want to be with you. I love you and miss you , its going to be a long 65 days until we are together. Do me a favor and embarrass the shit out of my brother when you give him the answer to the birth control question. It was so funny when I told him, he looked like a fish. _

_Always your IzzyBeth"_

I watched it on repeat 5 times, before I went on to watch the graduation ceremony. She was the most beautiful girl in her class, though I may be biased. Her speech was wonderful and original. She talked about what she learned in high school, not in class. Edward had taped some of the party afterwards, and he zoomed in on her when she got roped into singing Karaoke. She has a great singing voice, kinda smoky and sexy. She sang Black Velvet and dedicated it to a "Southern Gentleman". I wanted to reach out and grab her and throw her over my shoulder like a caveman. Take her to my room and make love to her until she couldn't remember her own name. 63 days

**49 days**

**Jasper POV**

Emmett and Rosalie were in their kitchen preparing stuff for today's barbecue, Bella and Edward were outside setting up the picnic table and I was drinking a beer and watching Emmett get in Rosalie's way.

"Jasper, Beth is driving to Seattle tomorrow to take me shopping." She had her back to and was slicing tomatoes for the burgers, as she Oh so smoothly inserted the news into the conversation. I knew better, she has an ulterior motive. I was not going to rise to the bait, I decided to let her hang awhile.

"She wants to get some clothing for her Birthday and she didn't know what she should wear, whether it would be casual, or dressy, or black tie?" she was still keeping her back to me, but Emmett was giving me a look like 'what the heck?' and I just gave him a little smile. Rosalie was trying to find out what I had planned for My Girl's Birthday, and she was trying to be subtle about it. I decided to give her a hard time and play stupid.

"Wow that's right, Beth has a birthday coming up. I guess I better get her a present. Is she having a party this year?" I took another swig of my beer and smiled at the shocked look on Emmett's face.

"Jasper Whitlock stop messing around. You better hope that I forgive you tonight or I will tell Beth exactly what you just said! Now, you don't have to tell me what you have planned if you are all set on being secretive about it, but Beth needs to know what she is supposed to wear. Her parents wanted to throw her a party but she told them that she is going to Seattle for her Birthday. So the ball is now in your court?"

Her face was all flushed with anger and Rosalie was waving the knife in the air, as she ranted, getting awful close to cutting Emmett's ear off in their tiny kitchen.

"OK OK, calm down! You can tell her this, a limousine is going to pick her up at 8am on Birthday, she is not to eat breakfast, and she should wear a pair of jeans and warm clothing. She should bring an overnight bag and pack evening attire black tie. That is all that you are getting out of me. So there. The rest of you guys will be in Texas that weekend anyways." I smiled at the look of confusion on Rosalie's face.

"You're not going Jasper? It is going to be weird being there without you." Emmett looked a little concerned. Afterall it was me that got Edward and Emmett involved in the Civil War reenactments and we always traveled to them together.

"This year's happened to fall on LizzyBeth's Birthday, I'm not missing that for anything. You guys will be fine without me. Greg is going to take charge of my Company and I can be reached by phone if there are any problems." It was going to be hard letting someone else lead my Company, but LizzyBeth's 18th Birthday trumps everything else.

I wasn't positive what exactly we would do that day, but I felt it would be better to be out in public as much as possible so that we didn't end up spending the entire day in bed. I wanted to take this slowly, court her. I mean just because I already have the ring, doesn't mean we have to use it right away, and once I put it on her finger, it was never coming off. I could afford to be patient and give her time to enjoy being my girlfriend for a while, then my fiancee and finally my wife. So that I stuck to the plan, it would be better if we were around people. I was thinking about taking her whale watching in the morning. Then she used to love junk, so I thought I would take her antiquing in the afternoon. Followed by dinner at the space needle so she can get all dolled up in a fancy dress. I guess I better rent a tux, or I wonder if I should wear a suit. My friend Mike has a limousine company and I can rent one for the whole day so we don't have to worry about parking and things like that, we can have a little champagne and really enjoy ourselves.

I was daydreaming about possible plans, when Emmett brought me back to the real world. He laid out his idea for LizzyBeth's Birthday, I would have to tweak it here or there, but it was perfect. Who would have thought he had it in him.

"Emmett you a are a fucking genius! I told Rosalie to forget about what I said earlier and told her to have Beth pack an overnight bag, include underwear and nightgowns, some hot weather clothing and sunscreen. Tell her that I will provide the rest. I asked Rosalie to get me all Beth's sizes when they go shopping tomorrow. I could tell that Rosalie was excited about Beth's Birthday surprise, cause she kissed Emmett and squealed."

I told Rosalie to buy something at Victoria's Secret for her to wear as a Thank You to Emmett for the idea.

I had lots to do before August 8th rolls around, but I was sure that it would be the best day of my life. Edward and Bella came back inside and we filled them in on the plans for Beth's Birthday. Edward thought it was perfect too. He volunteered to help me set up the dinner for two, as he is good at that kind of thing.

Later that night, as he and Bella were preparing for bed, I pulled him aside and showed him my Grandmother's engagement and wedding ring set. I told him that I wanted to wait but didn't think I could. We'd been apart for so long that I couldn't bare the idea of living away from her and I was just old fashioned enough to want to wait until we were married to have sex. I asked him what he thought.

"Truthfully, I'm surprised that we are going to be in Texas and not in Vegas. I thought for sure that her Wedding Anniversary and Birthday were going to share the same date." he smiled "She will love the ring, she adores anything with a history, like you. She is going to test your resolve about waiting for the wedding, so I think you are better off proposing right away. That way you might get her to wait for the wedding, but only if it is a short engagement. She has had enough waiting." with that he followed Bella to his bedroom, but before he closed the door he asked one last question "So when are you going to Forks?"

"Why do you think that I am going to Forks?" I asked

"Jasper, you want to wait until your married to have sex. Anyone who knows you knows that you are going to go ask my Dad for his blessing before you ask her to marry you. So when are you going to Forks?'

"Wednesday" he laughed and said good luck as he closed his door for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n This was supposed to be the ending, but I couldn't fit all that I wanted to inside it so now there will be another chapter before it ends and there will be an epilogue, but this will contain my first Lemon. I'm nervous and on my period so having trouble finding inspiration. Hopefully Bob and some sexy music can help. Keep your fingers crossed and let me know how it turns out?**

**Chapter 3 **

**August 8th**

**Elizabeth's 18****th**** Birthday**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I could hardly sleep last night. Yesterday evening a delivery came to the house. It was 18 yellow roses and a letter from Jasper. I took the roses and the letter and ran upstairs to my room. I put the roses on my dresser and flopped on the bed. I tore open the envelope and began to read:

_My LizzyBeth,_

_At 5am, a man is going to ring the doorbell at your house. He is the Limo driver and he is going to drive you to SeaTac. He will have your plane tickets and will drop you off at the correct terminal. Try to get some sleep in the Limo and on the plane, you are going to need it. Another Limo will pick you up at the airport at your destination and take you to your Hotel. This Limo driver will have your room key. Go up to the room and there will be a couple of ladies waiting for you, to help get you ready. Don't be nervous, you'll like it, I promise. Once you are ready, your Limo driver will take you to where I will be waiting. Every minute that we are not together is agony, so please come and put me out of my misery? _

_I will love you, Every Hour of Every Day for the rest of our lives,_

_Starting tomorrow it won't be long distance, _

_Yours only, _

_Jasper_

I think I am going to frame that letter, I know I'm silly, but I'm in love. Right now the only thing I know is that we are about to land in Texas and it is 8am. I have no clue why Jasper has flown me to Texas but I am going to go with the flow. Today is his show, he has earned it. I tried to sleep on the plane, but I was too excited. I did fall asleep in the Limo on the way to the airport, I hope it is enough. Nothing would be worse than to fall asleep when I am finally with Jasper. I don't want to waste a minute of our time together.

The guy in the seat beside me in First Class is giving me annoyed looks. I can't help that I am shaking my leg back in forth from nervous energy, and it is causing the seat to shake a little. I tried to stop doing it, but as soon as my attention is on something else my leg starts to shake again.

The plane's landing was smooth. Since I didn't have any luggage checked (I only brought an overnight bag) I didn't have to wait for my baggage. I walked off the plane and there was a limo driver holding a sign that said "Cullen". I walked up to him and said "I am Elizabeth Cullen."

He smiled at me and I found myself comparing him to Jasper. Jasper is more muscular than this guy and definitely sexier. The driver had dark hair, he was built, and was obviously of American Indian descent. He held out his hand to me "My name is Seth, Happy Birthday Ms Cullen. May I take your bag? Follow me, Mr Whitlock has left explicit instructions. We will be heading to the Hotel from here."

I allowed him to carry my overnight bag, it was weird to hear Jasper's real last name. When I was little he was Jasper Hale, but after his father died, he decided to take back Whitlock. His Mom is still Hale, as Whitlock held bad memories for her. When Jasper was emailing me from Iraq, I asked him why he chose to go back to Whitlock? He told me that when he was little, his Grandpa Whitlock used to tell stories about the family and their role in the history of our Country. Now Jasper is the last of the Whitlocks, as far as he knows. He didn't want to let his Grandfather down. His Dad may have been a Monster, but most of the Whitlocks have been good men that have served their country and died to preserve it.

I think the Whitlock family legacy is also part of why he decided to join the Marines after 9/11. He doesn't talk about the time he spent in Iraq very often. I know it bothers him a lot. Hopefully we can make some more Whitlocks, and they can carry on the name.

Beth, whoa girl, you are putting the cart in front of the horse. I was giggling because here I was having an argument with myself in the back of a limousine with the driver giving me strange looks, like I am insane. I wonder what Jasper would do if I asked him to teach me how to make baby Whitlocks? I don't want to give him a heart attack, so maybe I should just ask him to **practice **making baby Whitlocks with me? Gosh I really am going insane. I guess sexual frustration, can cause your brain to fry?

I wonder if Jasper is thinking about having sex with me right now? I know it has been the only thing on my mind day and night since Edward brought me Jasper's reply to the birth control question. It was so funny when Edward told me that Jasper said for me to "get checked out", but that I "wouldn't be needing the Pill". I swear, Edward wouldn't look at anything below my hair, for days. He couldn't even look at my face, without turning bright red and leaving the room. I had so much fun teasing him.

We arrived at the Hotel and it was beautiful and it looked expensive. Jasper was spending a lot of money today and I made a note to self, to remember to thank him properly. Seth, the driver, handed me a hotel key when he opened the passenger door of the Limo for me. The room was 808 and I smiled, knowing that Jasper had probably requested it specifically as the room number is my birthdate. I walked through the Lobby and it was so pretty that I would have loved to have some free time to sit on the various couches and take in the whole ambiance, plus it didn't hurt that it was air conditioned. Texas in August is hot.

I found the elevators and went up to the 8th floor. I left the elevator and there was a plaque in front of me that said Rooms 801-820 left, and Rooms 820-840 right. I went left and stuck my key card into room 808. I opened the door and found myself in a Suite. The door I opened was for the sitting room and on the couch were two ladies. They stood up when I walked into the door.

"Hello, I'm Jessica and I am going to be your hairstylist and makeup artist. This is Jen and she is going to help you dress. You have to be Elizabeth, by the way Happy Birthday." Jessica was one of those people who can carry on a conversation with the wall. They don't even need you to reply, just your mere presence is enough. I was starting to get nervous, I mean, he hired someone to help me dress? What the heck did he expect me to wear that I needed help getting dressed? That man is going to keep me on my toes, he never does anything boring. Dinner and a movie? No way. I hope his inventiveness carries over into other areas of our life?

Jessica led the way into a deluxe bathroom and there was even a styling chair, the kind you see in Salons. She asked me if I wanted an up-do or did I want to wear my hair down? Jasper loves my long hair, he has always told me to never cut it, so I decided to wear it down for him. I asked her to let me wear it down but out of my face? She smiled and said she had just the style.

I got into the styling chair and closed my eyes while she worked. She kept up a steady stream of conversation and Jen would pipe in from time to time. She had pulled my hair back off my face and was working with a curling iron from hell on the back of my hair. She was constantly spraying her work with hair spray and I knew that I would have to shower the stuff off.

After about an hour, Jessica said that my hair was finished and asked if I had brought sunblock? I got up and pulled the sunblock out of my overnight bag and brought it over to her. She put sunblock on the part of my hair, my neck and upper back; behind, on, and in my ears; all over my face; my chest; and finished with my arms. She handed back the tube of sunblock and told me to be sure to reapply it later. Sunburn is not sexy.

"Now as for makeup, you are so pretty that you don't really need it. And with the heat, makeup would just sweat off your face anyways, so we are just going to make it light. Some waterproof mascara and some lipgloss. She applied both and told Jen that I was ready for wardrobe.

Jen was in the bedroom, and Jessica walked me into the room. Laying across a beautiful Four Poster Mahogany bed was a pile of clothing. It looked like enough cloth to make 20 dresses. Jen told me to take off all my clothes, including underwear. Then she handed me some pantaloons. Everything had lace on it and was all in white. I felt like I was putting a wedding dress on, it was such a production. When we got to the corset, my eyes must have got really big cause Jen started to laugh.

"Don't worry hun, I'm not gonna tighten it too much. Your figure doesn't need that much help. Besides your man will like what this does to your bust." The thought of Jasper liking my bust made me blush bright red and Jessica and Jen just laughed. By the time Jen added the hoop slip, I was pretty sure that I was dressing in some kind of costume, but I was still confused as to why I would need a costume in Texas in the summer?

When Jen picked up the dress to throw it over my head, I gasped. It was so beautiful. It was white, with blue bonnets and forget-me-nots all over it. The blue and white material would bring out the color of my eyes. Jasper always did like me in blue. Jen tugged and pulled and smoothed it into place and I felt like a princess. Jessica and Jen took a step back to survey their work and smiled. Jessica said "You'll do." and Jen pulled me over to a full length mirror that was covered with a sheet. She pulled the sheet off and let me look at myself for the first time since I had entered the room.

I looked like something from "Gone With The Wind". I looked like a princess and felt like one, too. Jessica had taken and pulled my hair back from my face and secured a row of white rosebuds like a head band. Behind the rosebuds were row after row of fat sausage curls hanging down my back. The Mascara and lip gloss were just enough to bring out my eyes and lips, without making me look done-up. The dress had little sleeves that were off my shoulder, so that both shoulders were bare. The only jewelry I wore was the key to Jasper's heart, and it was perfectly framed by the cut of the dress. The corset was causing my breasts to pop out of the top of the dress. The neckline was so low that I was afraid that my nipples might be showing. Note to self: don't bend over in this dress. Between the corset and the bell-like skirt of the dress, I looked like I had a tiny waist. When I saw the skirt in the mirror, I just wanted to twirl around like a ballerina. I wore little white ballet like slippers underneath.

Jessica let me enjoy the moment and then she was all business "OK Jen has a bag for you to carry your whatnots in, so take what you will need for today out of your purse and put it into the bag. She also has a parasol to keep the sun off, and a shawl to keep you warm later. Don't worry about the dress, have fun. Your Mr Whitlock purchased the dress and it was handmade for you by Jen. It is what she does. Now any questions?"

"Yes, how do I sit down in this dress and how do I go to the bathroom?" Jessica was laughing, but Jen showed me how to pull up on the hoop in the back so that I can sit without showing the whole world. Then she took me into the bathroom and showed me how to work the hoop skirt in there. I decided to empty my bladder, while I was in there. I didn't know when I would going to get another chance to go to the restroom, as I had no clue what we were doing today. I left the bathroom and transferred the stuff from my purse into the new bag. I added the sunblock and the hotel key to the small bag.

Then I turned to Jen "Jen I love my dress and all the accessories. Thank you so much for all of your hard work. This is the best Birthday gift that I have ever received." She smiled and told me that I was very welcome for the costume, but Jasper was the one who ordered and paid for it all. Then I thanked Jessica for her services and tried to tip her. She refused and said that Jasper had already taken care of it. She smiled at me and told me that Jasper is a keeper and get a ring on his finger asap. I told her I would try.

Then I was back outside the lobby and Seth pulled up the limo. When he saw my his jaw dropped and I couldn't resist teasing him so in my best southern accent I said "honey you better close that or you're liable to catch flies" he blushed as he helped me to get into the back of the Limo. Now I understand why Jasper rented a limo for the day. There is no way I could have got the hoop skirt into a car.

The Limo couldn't drive fast enough to get me to Jasper. It was almost 10 am and I still hadn't seen him. We pulled up to this park, and on the grass covered hills I could see all these canvas tents. They were set up in two different camps. Tourists in shorts and tank tops were carrying coolers and lawn chairs. Everyone was following a path that led into the park.

I was beginning to think that Seth was in the wrong place when I caught sight of Rosalie. She was wearing a pink dress like mine except hers was much more modest. Hers also had an empire waist, that gathered under her breasts, so there was plenty of room for the baby bump. Seth pulled up to her and helped me out of the limo. I would be lying if I didn't say that I was disappointed that Rosalie met the limo, and not Jasper. I couldn't even figure out why Rosalie was wearing a dress like that, and was in Texas in the first place?

"Oh my gosh, Beth. You look like an angel and a sex kitten crashed into each other. Jasper is going to throw you over his shoulder and take off to the woods with you when he sees." were the first words out of Rosalie's mouth. Then she giggled.

"Thank you Rosalie, I think. You look cute, too. Why am I here, and where is Jasper? I have been 18 for 10 hours and I have yet to see Jasper?" by this time I was desperate. I had planned to have at least gone to second base by this time today. I was beginning to think it was never going to happen for us, and I was tired of waiting to be with the man I have loved all my life.

"Whoa, hold your horses. I can't tell you why we are here. He has been planning this for so long, please just a little big longer and you will see for yourself. If it makes you feel any better, Jasper is worse than you when it comes to patience. That boy has been pacing back and forth since 8am this morning. Happy Birthday, by the way. Our present, from Emmett and I, is back in your hotel room. You will see it later tonight. You can thank me after you see it. Now you are to follow me, but actually we can walk together and I will take you to where you will see Jasper." Rosalie had this big smile on her face and she opened her parasol and leaned it against her shoulder, then held out other her arm.

I hooked my arm with hers and opened up my parasol too. I followed her example and leaned it against my shoulder to provide me some shade. The parasol matched my dress exactly and was so cute, that I just wanted to twirl it like in Mary Poppins. I started humming "Chim Chimminy Chim chimney Chim chim cheree" and Rosalie giggled. We walked through the tents, and there were other people dressed like us or in various uniforms. Tourists were watching the costumed people doing various crafts or cooking over actual fires. I would have liked to look around more, but Rosalie wouldn't stop. When I remembered that I was going to see Jasper, I didn't want to waste a moment. We arrived at the area where people were sitting on blankets and lawn chairs waiting for some kind of show.

Rosalie walked us through the crowd until we came to a stand of large shade trees, under which were about 30 women dressed in period clothing sitting on blankets or talking in groups. "Here we are. Go ahead and sit down, this is our blanket right here. Are you thirsty, this is our cooler and feel free to help yourself. I have lemonade or sweet tea? Oh, this is Jasper's digital camcorder, he wants you to use it, but first he wanted me to take some pictures and video of you, so stand up so I can get the full effect."

I stood back up and turned in a circle so she could see the full effect. Rosalie took Jasper's orders very seriously and had me pose for her in various positions. Then very carefully, I sat back down on the blanket next to her. Rosalie giggled. I said "What?" She said "Jasper is going to love you in that dress, but don't be surprised if Edward and Emmett try to cover you up and put more clothing on you. Jasper probably will want to do that too, but only when some guy leers at you." I looked down and caught sight of my abundant chest on display in this dress, and joined in her giggling. I took some sweet tea from the cooler and we sat there for a few minutes just sipping our drinks and feeling the cool breeze under the trees.

I jumped when the cannon fired. Where a moment before there was an empty field of grass, suddenly there were men in gray and navy uniforms running at each other. There was gunfire, and men fell to the ground. Rosalie reminded me to record it on Jasper's digital camera. The battle quickly became a melee of hand to hand combat and then I saw him. Jasper was in a gray uniform, he was riding a bay gelding and shouting orders out to his men as he fought with the men in blue uniforms. I nearly dropped my panties right then. He was all I could see. He was shooting with a pistol and then fighting with a sword, the sweat from exertion causing his skin to glow in the sun. The battle went on and on; but all I saw was Jasper. I think I forgot to breath some of the time, because I started feeling lightheaded.

When the battle ended, I couldn't have told you who won or who lost. Jasper was back on the horse and he rode it straight towards me. I stood up and watched him hungrily. A lock of his honey blond hair kept getting in his eyes and I wanted desperately to tuck it up under his hat for him. The uniform he wore fit him like a glove and he looked like a god come to earth in it. My chest was heaving as I couldn't seem to catch my breath. I didn't know if it was the corset or the heat that was the reason for my feeling lightheaded. I wanted to pull him from his horse, throw him down on the grass and fuck until we both forgot our names.

Jasper slid down off the horse and handed the reins to another man, then walked the last ten feet to where I waited "Major Jasper Whitlock, Confederate Army at you service ma'am" He took his hat off and made a small bow. I wanted to run into his arms and jump his bones, it took all I had to stay where I was. My panties were soaked and he had to hear my heart, it was sounding like a helicopter was in my chest.

I don't know where I got the idea from; but I put out my right hand and he took it in his. I used my fake Southern Accent as I replied "Miss Elizabeth Cullen, charmed I'm sure."

**Jasper POV**

Shit I was in big trouble. I could barely swallow and I felt lightheaded as all the blood in my body had traveled to my nether regions when I saw her in the dress. Any thoughts that I had about going slow went out the window when she spoke with that cute little drawl. When she gave me her hand, I turned it over and placed a kiss in the palm of her hand and then another at her inner wrist pulse. Then I gave up and yanked her to me, and leaned down to touch my lips to hers.

Her lips were soft and tasted like cotton candy but they caused a fire to flare up in my body. I stuck my tongue out and licked her bottom lip experimentally. I was unprepared for the passion that ignited in the both of us when she opened her lips to me. I didn't wait for an invitation but dove my tongue right in, and dueled with her tongue in a dance as old as time. She moaned when I sucked her tongue into my mouth and gently scraped the length of her tongue with my teeth. I wrapped my arms around her teeny little body; and lifted her up so that I could kiss her without getting a crook in my neck. Lifting her in the air caused the Little Major to be nestled against her mound. I moved my hands to her ass and ground her her hips into mine, the feeling of friction cause her to whimper in my mouth. We broke apart to breath, and I couldn't keep my lips off her, since I couldn't kiss her lips I tried to kiss every piece of skin that I could see. I placed soft kisses on all my favorite places, her chin, her eyes, her nose, her earlobes, her jaw line, and then back to her lips.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at me. I tried to convey with my eyes how much I loved and adored her. I said "Happy Birthday darlin'" She smiled and replied "Now it is," Fuck I love this woman.

She laughed "Are you ever going to put me down? Or should I get used to you carrying me around everywhere, it could save me a lot of wear and tear on my shoes?"

I answered her "Nope" and I popped the p. and smiled right back at her.

"Is that a nope, you are going to put me down, or a nope you aren't going to put me down?" She had a big grin on her face and I loved seeing her so happy.

"What was the question?" I asked just to rile her up.

"Nevermind" she said and she leaned forward and kissed me, then she darted her little pink tongue out and licked my lips. The feeling was indescribably erotic and I opened my mouth and took control of the kiss, until we were both breathless and gathering a crowd.

"LizzyBeth" she had her eyes closed and her mouth open as she was trying to catch her breath. "LizzyBeth"and she opened her beautiful blue eyes to look into mine "I love you" and she gave me her heartbreaking smile.

"I guess then it is a good thing that I love you too, otherwise we would have some mixed up kids, hey Major Whitlock?" I threw my headback and laughed. I laughed so hard that I had to put her down before I dropped her. I guess the crowd realized the show was over when I let Beth go, so they dispersed, and soon we were only surrounded by our family. I don't think Beth even realized that anyone else was there, as she only had eyes for me and I couldn't take my eyes off her in that dress. She looked like a sex kitten with her lips all swollen from my kisses and her cheeks flushed with desire. Her breasts were popping up over the corset and I desperately wanted to taste them. The dress gave her an itty bitty waist and then the bell like skirt floated out around her. She was still tiny at 5'2" and I towered over her at 6'4". I couldn't seem to take my eyes or my hands off of her. It was like I could only believe that we were really here together when I could touch her and see her.

Emmett interrupted our staring at each other by asking her "So how did you like the battle? Were you surprised? Did you see the part when I was fighting with two guys at once?"

Beth turned to Emmett "I'm sorry Em, I must have missed it I was a little distracted. I did like the battle though. Who won?"

We all laughed at that, though it soon became obvious what had distracted her. She couldn't take her eyes off me and that was fine with me cause she was all that I could see too. I grabbed her hand and told the others that we would see them later, and dragged her off to my tent.

Because I am an officer, I have a really large tent, not that I really needed one so big, but appearances must be kept up. When we got to my tent, I pulled the flaps closed for privacy. Inside was a camp bed and a small writing desk and chair. I grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and threw it on the grass as there was no floor covering. I sat down and dragged my LizzyBeth down into my lap. I didn't give her time to pull the hoop out of the way and next thing I know she was laying across my lap with the hoop up in the air.

"Jasper" she was laughing and trying to fix it, all at the same time. When she finally got it situated, she had a big grin on her face and she was blushing. I kissed each of her cheeks and pulled her close to kiss the breath from her. When I pulled away, she was no longer smiling. She was panting to catch her breath, her lips were swollen and her eyes hooded with desire. She looked like a woman who had been thoroughly kissed.

I looked down and the little major was at attention, at the sight of her heaving breasts poppin out of the top of her dress. I leaned down and tasted one and then the other. I put my hand down the neckline of her dress pulled her nipples out so I could lave them with my tongue. She moaned, and it shot right through me. I laved the other nipple and it beaded up asking me to suck on it. I sucked on it gently at first and then scraped my teeth as I pulled the nipple from my mouth. I went back to the other breast to do the same.

I looked up at her face and she had her head thrown back in pleasure. Her teeth were worrying her bottom lip and she kept saying my name "Jasper Jasper". I knew that unless I wanted to take her right then and there, we needed to get some space between us and go someplace public. I tucked her breasts back into her dress and lifted her up out of my lap. I stood up and walked to the other side of the tent.

I turned my back to her so I could gain control and not be tempted but I guess she took it the wrong way."What did I do wrong?" she said in a little voice that sounded weepy and it broke my heart. I went over to her and got down on my knees in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my head against her stomach. "Forgive me darlin' you didn't do anything wrong. You're just way too sexy and well I wanted to go slow. I certainly did not want your first time to be on a blanket in the grass with hundreds of tourists outside a tent. Don't cry honey, it tears me apart when you cry. I lifted my head to look at her. We've waited so long, that I just want to do this right?" She stopped crying and gave me a little smile and nodded her head yes.

"I'm just so afraid that something is going to happen and I will lose you? I couldn't bare to be without you again. I know that you are so handsome and I am plain. All those women throw themselves at you and you could have your pick. I get afraid that you will realize that I am not worth all the aggravation, or you will be bored by me cause I don't know anything. " she explained in a little husky voice and I could feel that she felt that she was unworthy of my love. How could she have gotten it so wrong? I am the asshole and she is the sweet, innocent woman that deserves so much more.

"Get that thought out of your head right now. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't want to screw it up. Your love is like a miracle to me and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. Except take you right now in this tent. Remember I love you, other women I don't even see. You are my everything sugar. Ok darlin' now I need some help, talk to me about something boring. I need to get the Little Major to stand down so we can leave this tent sometime this afternoon." Beth did as I asked and told me about her flight here and the people on the plane. She laughed and told me about her complete surprise when the Limo brought her to a park with tons of tourists. Her story did the trick and I was able to get my mind off the Lil Major and the neckline of her dress..

I walked over to where My Girl waited and held out my arm for her? She hooked her arm with mine and I was unprepared for the little spark of energy that hit when I touched her, but I guided us out of my tent. I decided to show her my hobby and all the sights and sounds of the recreation. I took her around the Confederate Camp and showed her all the different displays that we had set up. Then I walked her over to the Union Camp and we explored their displays as well. I found myself smiling at the different expressions that flitted across her expressive face, and her sense of adventure and wonder in exploring my world. Just standing her beside My Girl, was a pleasure.

We spent most of the afternoon talking, laughing, and having a good time. I couldn't believe how delighted she was with everything. It was great being able to share my love of Civil War history and the fun I have playing soldier in the reenactments with the woman I love. I bought us both food from one of the many booths. We ended up sharing some barbeque ribs, corn bread, baked beans, cole slaw and corn on the cob. We both had to eat daintily to avoid staining our costumes and the laughter we shared as we fed each other was wonderful.

She was watching me from under her lashes as we strolled through the market area of the reenactment camps, when a little girl with bright red hair and freckles walked up to her and tugged on the gown. Beth looked at me for a moment before turning her attention to the girl. LizzyBeth smiled at the little girl and the girl said something that Beth couldn't understand so she bent down to the little girl's level. The little girl asked "Are you a Princess?"

My LizzyBeth blushed bright red and said "No, but I feel like a Princess when I am with him. He looks like Prince Charming doesn't he?" and there was mischief in her beautiful blue eyes.

The little girl got my LizzyBeth's attention again and she bent to give her an ear "Yes, he looks like a Prince. Are you in Love with him?" and my LizzyBeth turned a brighter red. I was curious to see what she would reply.

She gave the red headed girl her full attention "I don't know, how does a girl know that she is in love?" That brought me up short, she didn't know if she was in love with me? What?

The little girl looked like she was thinking real hard then said "Does he hold your hand when there are other boys around?" Beth nodded. "Does he kiss you without saying Ewweeh?" she nodded again "Does he call you Honeybunch, or sweetheart, or other names like that?"

"Does darlin' count?" Beth replied and the little girl nodded.

The little girl then tried to whisper her next question "Does he want to have babies with you?" but I heard it and was shocked and curious to what Beth's answer would be?

"I don't know? What should I do?" Beth looked a little worried and the little girl's parents were calling her. Her name was Sarah and she told her parents that she was helping the Princess and would be right over. Her parents just laughed so it must not have been too big a deal for them to find her talking with strangers, but they kept an eye on her at all times.

Then the little girl turned to me. Beth stood back up and looked at me, like it was my turn. So I leaned over so Sarah could talk to me, but I was shocked to say the least when she asked me "Do you want to have babies with your Princess?"

I took a moment to tease them, grabbing my chin and looking like I was thinking about my answer. I imagined a couple of years from now, a tow headed little boy in jean overalls and a diaper running after butterflys in the grass, and I saw my LizzyBeth laughing with him, her belly rounded with our second child. I wanted it, I wanted it really badly. I got down on my knee to tell Sarah but I was looking at my LizzyBeth when I replied "I want her to be the mother of my children, I couldn't think of anything that I would want more than a child together. And yes, Sarah I love my Princess."

**Elizabeth's POV**

There were tears in my eyes. I could barely breath in this corset and he had to go and say something like that to take my breath away. Sarah smiled at him and told Jasper that he needs to tell me he loves me. Jasper just nodded his head like he would do what she said. Then Sarah ran back to her parents.

"I do, LizzyBeth. I love you. I want your children to be my children; and my future to be with you." and he wiped away the tears with the pads of his thumbs. He bent over and kissed each of my eyes and then a kiss for my lips. It was just a whisper of a kiss, really but the emotions and tenderness behind it, blew me away.

I just nodded, agreeing with him because if I had to talk at that moment, I would have lost it and broke into sobs. We strolled around for a little bit longer. Soon Jasper advised that he had to go fight another battle, so he walked me over to the viewing grounds before he joined his unit.

Rosalie was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. I wondered if the idea of Emmett fighting a battle was the reason for her zeal; but was soon disabused of that idea when Jasper left and she started to grill me. She wanted to know everything and we discussed the little girl and what Jasper had replied . She got teary eyed herself, when she heard what Jasper had said.

"That boy is head over heels in love with you, you know it? Not many men would spend almost 3 years living like a monk waiting for their love to grow up. He is something special." I could tell that Rosalie loved Jasper like a brother and was very protective of him. It made me feel good to know that she thought that I was good enough for Jasper and she trusted me not to break his heart.

We watched another battle from under the shade trees. Afterwards, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all joined us; sitting on the blanket and laughing about the previous battle and the heat. Soon all the boys had taken off their uniform shirts and were in white wife beaters trying to cool off in the afternoon breeze. Edward, of course tried to put his uniform coat over me to cover my chest. I gave him the evil eye. Jasper sat down behind me and pulled me back against his chest. I didn't care that my brother was there, I needed to be closer to Jasper so I scooted back and sat myself in his lap.

Edward growled and Emmett got a steely eyed look on his face. I turned to look at the both of them "You better get used to it. I plan on touching him and kissing him every chance I get. Life is too short, we have wasted too much of it doing what everyone else required of us. Now it is our turn to be happy, so if you don't like it, then walk away. But before you do, think about this…would you rather that I fall in love with some random stranger that you know nothing about, someone who could be a wife beater, and I don't mean the tank top Emmett, or a murderer, or even a child molester? Or would you rather that I fell in love with a guy that has been your best friend most of your life. Someone you know and trust with your life. Won't you trust him with mine?" I took a quick peek at Jasper's face to see his reaction to my words, he had a fire in his eyes that made something tighten deep within my core, at the intensity of the emotions my words had brought out in him. Then I turned back to Edward to see what he would say in return.

"Beth, it's not like that. I'm glad that it is Jasper, really. It is just that you're my baby sister in the real sense of the word. I was in the delivery room when Mom had you, Dad got to catch you, and I cut the cord. I watched you take your first breath. It is just when I see you with him, I don't see the woman I know that you are, I still see the little girl in braids that followed us around everywhere and drove me crazy. It is just going to take some time for me to reconcile Elizabeth my baby sister, with Elizabeth Jasper's girlfriend."

"Yeah toots, same goes for me. I'm glad you are with the Major. I just wish he would keep his hands to himself until you are like 30?" Rosalie was giving him a dirty look and I was hoping that they did not have a little girl cause Emmett would be hard on her lovelife.

"Emmett, if you think that I am going to hold off on having a sex life until I am 30 you are delusional. How about this, I promise I will not jump the Major's bones in front of either of you, and I promise not to talk dirty to him or tease him in any way sexually in front of the two of you; but you have to promise me that when I need public displays of affection the two of you are not going to make faces, noises, threats, or any other sign of disapproval. We have had to wait so long just to be able to even be in the same room, that I just need to feel his presence. I will keep all the PDA's G-rated too? OK? do we have a deal?"

Edward agreed right away, but Emmett needed to get knocked upside the head by Rosalie to give in. We all sat and talked about the different events that were connected to the reenactment, and which we needed to attend. Since Jasper was a ranking officer, he had certain duties that were required of him from time to time during the rest of the afternoon, and he had to leave a couple of times to attend to them.

It was starting to get late in the day when Jasper took my hand and led me away from our family. Jasper, called over his shoulder that we were going to have dinner now, and he told everyone that we would see them later. I was happy that we would be eating alone but confused as to why we would see them afterwards. I kinda figured that this would be the beginning of our "date" part of the evening and I didn't want to share him with my family.

I followed Jasper as he led me deeper into the park, everyone else that we saw was either heading for the camps or leaving the park altogether. We were walking the opposite way of everyone else. Jasper saw the questions in my eyes and said "Just trust me sugar, I have something special planned for us."

I heard it before I saw it. I heard water rushing and hitting rocks, as Jasper pulled me into a clearing. Before us was a manmade waterfall, and there beside the pool below the waterfall was a table for two. The light of the candles on the table and hanging from the branches of the nearby trees was soft and romantic. The sun was just going down, so we were able to see everything. In the waterfall's pool were more candles floating around and shimmering on the water. I felt so special, and so loved. Jasper went to all this trouble for me. The whole day was so perfect, and so was Jasper. I felt the tears fill my eyes, knowing that he is so great.

"What is it darlin'? Please don't cry, I can take you back and we can go to a restaurant if you want? Anything? Please I thought you might want some alone time but I will do anything you ask, just don't cry?"

He was all dressed in uniform again and had his arms around me, holding me tight to his chest so that I couldn't see his face.

I hit him in the chest and he said "Oww what is that for?"

"For being a dope and thinking I don't like it. I love it Jasper and I love you for thinking of it. They were happy tears, because I feel so loved." and I started to cry again.

"Ohh honey, if you stop crying, I promise never to make you feel loved again." he was trying to make a joke, so I hit him again and then pulled out of his arms.

"I believe Major Whitlock that we have a dinner engagement?" and with that, he was back into his charm the panties off Ellizabeth Cullen mode. He took my arm and escorted me to the table and held my chair out for me. Then removed his hat and took a seat. He reached under the tablcloth covered table and pulled out an Ipod in an Ihome and chose a play list, and the little meadow was filled with soft romantic music. I couldn't stop myself from staring at this amazing man.

It amazed me that as well as we already knew each other, that there was so much that we still had to talk about with each other. The conversation flowed and we spoke of so many things. Sometimes we discussed our lives without each other and other times we reminisced about good times together. Jasper brought out a bottle of champagne and some chocolate dipped strawberries for dessert. I asked "Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me Major Whitlock?"

He just smiled and said "How about tipsy and I'll let you take advantage of me?"

That man's smile should be registered lethal to girls who want to keep their panties dry. I however, was now sitting in a puddle. The sexual tension had been increasing all evening, as the sun went down and the sky turned all pinks and purples before being taken over by sapphires and diamonds. It was a complete surprise to me when I looked up from the bubbles in the champagne glass to see Jasper in front of me down on bended knee.

I froze. I didn't breath, just stared at this amazing man as he began to speak to me.

"Darlin' I had planned on waiting a couple of months, or maybe even Christmas to do this; but after your words this afternoon about us wasting so much time living by other people's rules and their needs; I realized that the only reason I had planned to wait was to appease other people. You and I both know what is in our hearts. I lost my heart to you when I was twelve years old. I couldn't understand why all the guys around me would talk about seeing a girl and getting butterflies and having their hearts racing just to be near them; because that never happened to me. It scared me, and I hoped I wasn't gay. Later I realized that I didn't feel any of those things with other girls, because I wasn't in love with them. Going out with girls was easy for me as I never got nervous or did stupid things. Yet I also never felt anything for any of them but a mild attraction. When I saw you for the first time coming home from Iraq, I suddenly understood what everyone was talking about. My stomach was in knots and my heart felt like it would beat out of my chest, I felt tongue tied and awful, yet all I could think about was being near you. When I saw you broken and bleeding after that Monster beat you, I could have killed him with my bare hands. I was so afraid of losing you. That night when you slept in my arms, I felt at peace and there was an overwhelming epiphany- I was home. Where you are is my home, and I never want to be without you again. Elizabeth Anne Cullen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, my friend, my lover, the mother of my children, and my Princess?"

There were tears in his eyes as he finished his proposal.

I couldn't speak. My head was saying Yes Yes Yes a thousand times but I couldn't get anything out, so I just nodded my head yes and let the tears stream down my cheeks. He asked "Does that mean yes you will marry me, and those are happy tears or no you won't marry me and you are sad that I asked?" His voice was breaking as he tried to clarify my answer.

I finally found my voice "Yes, I love you, now shut up and kiss your fiancee".

Jasper stood up and pulled me up to him, and when his lips hit mine, there was nothing soft and gentle about this kiss. This kiss held all the passion we felt for each other inside it, I opened my mouth and he was inside claiming his territory without a second's pause. We were wild for each other and could not get close enough together. He must have got tired from bending over so much, because he soon had his hands on my ass and lifted me into the air so our heads were at the same level. The stupid hoop skirt got in the way of me wrapping my legs around his middle, but he still managed to press his raging erection against my mound and I moaned as he ground into me.

"God woman, you feel amazing, and you are going to be the death of me yet?" as we were both panting, trying to catch our breaths.

"Jasper, I kinda lost track of things, but did you have a ring for me?" I couldn't remember if he had shown me a ring cause the only thing that I had been looking at was his beautiful face as he proposed.

"Shit, yeah." He put me down and my legs were wobbly so I sat in the chair I had recently vacated. Jasper reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small black velvet ring box. "It was my Grandmother's rings, and if you don't like them we can go purchase another set or even have a jeweler design you a set?"

"Don't you dare even think about it." I opened the box and gasped, there were two rings in the box. They were white gold and the engagement ring had a large solitaire diamond that was surrounded with a half circle of sapphires. The wedding ring was an upside down half circle of sapphires and when the two were worn together they formed a complete circle of sapphires around a single diamond. "It is beautiful, I love it." I took out the engagement ring and handed it to Jasper to do the honors.

Jasper slipped the engagement ring onto my left hand ring finger and it was a perfect fit. My hand seemed so small inside his extremely large hands. Then he smiled and kissed my ring finger and the ring on it. "Now you don't get this other ring until you make an honest man out of me, but I suggest that you do it fast cause I am not gonna let you take advantage of me until you marry me? I plan to make the wait very hard for you, too?" He smiled that wicked gorgeous smile of his and I knew I was in trouble.

"How's tomorrow for you?" I blurted out. He threw his head back and laughed, hard and loud.

"Darlin, I think your Mama will have something to say about that. And if you think that I want to marry Esme Cullen's only daughter without letting her Mama give her a proper wedding? Then you are even crazier than I am. And just because we won't be having sex before marriage doesn't mean that we can't fool around and practice?" he said with that wicked look on his face. He was seducing the panties right off me.

I couldn't think, I was going to marry my Jasper. He wants to marry me. Wait, did he just say what I thought he said? No sex until married? I was in a romantic fog and Jasper wasn't helping. He was back on his knees in front of me and kissing what he could find. I leaned my head over so he could kiss my neck again, that had felt amazing earlier. "I wish he could kiss me like that forever?" I didn't say that outloud did I? Oh shit I did, cause he is chuckling.

He stood up and reached down and pulled me up too. "Darlin, I would love to kiss your neck like that forever, and just as soon as that other ring is on your finger there will be other places that I will kiss forever. For now though, I need to keep you in good health so that you make it to the wedding. So darlin, where is your shawl so you don't get a chill? It is getting late and we have one more place to go before we call it a night." I was in lala land so I just pointed to where I had draped the shawl over the back of my chair. He gently wrapped it around me to keep me warm and then handed me my bag. "Don't worry about the rest of this, I have someone coming to take care of the mess. Now darlin I want to feel you in my arms."

He guided me through the park, but it was dark out and kinda scary under the trees. Jasper put his arms around me and guided me in a different direction than where we had been before. It wasn't too long before I began to hear music in the distance. We walked up a small hill and when we reached the top, were able to see that there was a crowd around a giant gazebo like structure up against a lake. The structure was made out of wood and painted white, covered in hundreds of twinkling fairy lights. Inside was a bandstand with a group of musicians dressed in Confederate Uniforms and playing period music.

We walked over and everyone was wearing period dress. Our family had staked out a table by the dance floor and Jasper led us over to them. He explained on the way that this is a private party, and only those dressed in period dress were able to attend. Mostly it is for the families of the men. Seems the guys use the dance as a way to entice their significant others to dress up and let them play soldier. I laughed at that. He said that the band is made up of soldiers and they play period music for the first hour and then switch to country music for the rest of the night.

We walked up to our family and Rosalie asked how dinner was, and I gave her the goofiest grin. I couldn't help it, I was just so happy right now. She laughed and looked at Jasper. I did too, and it made my heart lurch in my chest to see the same sappy grin on his face and to know that I put it there. I made another note to self to be sure to put that same expression on his face as often as I could. Jasper excused himself from me for a moment and I followed him with my eyes as he walked to the bandstand.

He waited up there talking to one of the guys playing the fiddle as they finished the current song they were playing. Then Jasper got up and took a guitar from another soldier, then he was handed a microphone on a stand. My face went bright red, I knew he was doing this for me, but I still worried about all the people looking at me, while I was thrilled that he was going to play for me.

"Good Evening, My name is Jasper Whitlock, most of y'all know me as Major Whitlock. You see, when My Girl was little, probably about 6 or 7, she watched an old Musical. From then on, when I played Barbie with her, Ken had to propose by singing this song to Barbie. Today My LizzyBeth agreed to be my wife, but I didn't do it right, so here goes…" then he began to play and sing:

_Daisy, Daisy Give me your answer do?_

_I'm half crazy all for the love of you._

_It won't be a stylish marriage_

_I can't afford a carriage_

_But You'll look sweet_

_Upon the seat _

_Of a bicycle built for two?"_

The first time he sung the verse, all was quiet but the second time the entire party joined in to belt it out with him. Then he quit singing and just played the music only, "Well LizzyBeth, you want to tell everyone your answer?"

Sentimental tears were running down my cheeks and I was glad for the waterproof mascara. I have no idea where the sudden confidence came from, or whether it was just a random burst of insanity on my part but I walked up to the bandstand and took the microphone from the stand. I waved at him to keep playing the song. Then looking Jasper in the eyes, cause if I looked at the crowd I would probably run, I sung my reply:

_Jasper, Jasper here is my answer true_

_I can't wait to marry you_

_It'll be a stylish marriage"_

_Who needs a pumpkin or a carriage_

_You, I'll meet_

_And our guests greet_

_As the preacher asks us to say "I Do" _

Jasper stopped playing and put his guitar on the ground so he could pick me up. Before I knew it he had his arms around me, lifting me into the air and swinging me round in circles before he pulled me into a mind blowing kiss. While we kissed passionately, tears were running down my cheeks. He must have felt the moisture cause he pulled back from me and waited for my eyes to open. I looked into his beautiful blue/gray eyes and tried to catch my breath. "Darlin why are you crying?"

"Oh Jasper Babe, I just love you so much and I can't believe you remembered "Bicycle Built for Two" and that you would put yourself out there to fulfill my childish dreams. I just want to be whatever you want, and I'm so scared of disappointing you." I was trying to hold back the tears but at the thought of him being disappointed, I couldn't hold back a little sob.

He looked a little mad as he pulled me into him and held me tighter "Stop right there, you could never disappoint me, because you are my dreams come true. You don't have to do anything but love me and I am bliss'd out of my mind, because its you and you want to be with me and only me for the rest of our lives. Soon to be Mrs Whitlock."

Just hearing him call me that, put the big goofy grin back on my face, which caused his grin to appear too. There was a crowd around us now of well wishers, it took us a few minutes to get loose and make our way to our family.

"Excuse me. But 'soon to be Mrs Whitlock' owes Edward and I an apology?" Emmett was standing with his hands folded over his massive chest and looking very disapproving at me.

Jasper stiffened behind me and I could even swore that he was growling, but that is ridiculous. I gave Emmett at look of disbelief, hoping he would explain why I needed to apologize.

"Well, what was that?" he pointed to the bandstand and then said "You promised to keep the PDA's G-rated in front of us. That kiss was not g-rated." When I realized what he had just said, the absurdness of it caused me to giggle. Then all I could do was giggle, soon everyone was laughing except for Emmett, who was beginning to get even more upset. I tried to hold it in, but the others kept setting me off again. Finally, I closed my eyes to gather some calmness.

I decided not to apologize for the kiss, but I would apologize for laughing at him. I let go of Jasper, and he tried to grab me but I was too fast for him. I threw my arms around as much of Emmett as I could, since he was so big, and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry Emmy, but that kiss was G-rated, and I didn't mean to laugh at you. It was just that I was so happy right then and when I realized that I hadn't done something wrong, the relief made me giggle. Emmy kissing Jasper is going to happen a lot. I promise not to dry hump him, or grab his gorgeous ass, or try to undress him while I am kissing him though, so that it does stay G-rated. Now are you going to congratulate us or am I going to have to cry cause you don't love me anymore now that I am no longer a virgin?"

"What?" Emmett and Edward went from mildly annoyed to seriously enraged in a heartbeat. Ooops maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tease them?

Before either of them could thinkup a plan of attack, I quickly yelled "Just kidding, gosh you guys can't even take a stupid joke. And if either one of you touches a hair on Jasper's head then I will never speak to either of you again. Just to reiterate, my Hymen is still intact. OK?" I had moved to place myself in front of Jasper to protect him as soon as I had seen their reaction to my joke, but Jasper had quickly thrown me behind him so I had to finish telling them to chill from behind him under his arm.

Emmett was still kinda mad and looking red in the face, as he told me "Don't ever joke like that again! It is not even a tiny bit funny." He was stopped in his tirade by the presence of stranger remarking that it was "fucking hilarious" and smacking the back of Emmett's head.

"Hey there now Little Sister, from what Jasper had said I knew that I was gonna like you but I had no idea that I would love you and that you have a wicked sense of humor. You and I, baby doll are gonna have so much fun." and then a woman a couple of inches taller than me with long honey blond hair, hit him upside the head and smiled at me.

"Sorry about my Neanderthal husband, I'm Charlotte and the brute is my husband Peter. We are friends of Jasper, and we've really looked forward to meeting the woman that tamed the Major." Peter was about the same height as Jasper, and he was built more like Emmett with less chest though. He was grinning a mischievous look on his face.

Everyone seemed to know Peter and Charlotte and the family sat around the table talking and enjoying telling me stories about other reenactments, how Peter met Jasper, how Peter and Charlotte got together, the trouble that Jasper and Peter get into when together, the trouble Edward and Emmett got involved in with Peter and Jasper, and other tales. I just listened and laughed where appropriate. No one mentioned the joke that wasn't funny to Edward and Emmett, and it took me a while to wonder why Jasper wasn't talking? I kept shooting him glances out of the corner of my eye, wondering why he was so quiet?

The band started playing today's country music and people began to dance. I didn't realize it, but soon everyone was up dancing but Jasper and I. I turned to Jasper to ask him what was wrong and got scared. He looked really mad, what did I do?

**Jasper POV**

Everyone finally got the hint that I wanted to speak to Beth alone for a minute. Peter had been trying to calm me down by telling stupid stories to Beth but it didn't work. I could see that he didn't want to leave us alone but Charlotte realized that I needed to get it out and deal with it now, so she forced him onto the dance floor. Beth finally figured out that we were alone and when she finally turned to look at me, she blanched, and lost all the color on her face. She looked scared, shit.

"J J Jjasper wh what's wrong?" now she was stuttering, she rarely did it anymore. I tried to take a deep calming breath. She reached out to grab my hand and I pulled away from her to have some space. Tears immediately came to her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver "p p pl please?"

"Don't ever do that again, Elizabeth Anne do you hear me?" I hardened my heart to keep me from scooping her into my arms and telling her that all was fine. She had to learn, she had to know, and I couldn't afford to let her get away with it now.

"I I I d don't understttand?" She really didn't get it.

"The stunt you pulled earlier. What if Edward and Emmett hadn't heard you saying it was just a joke? They were both so mad that they were seeing red; and you just jumped right in front of them like an idiot. If they had come for me, if I couldn't get you out of the line of fire in time, if you were in the way when they threw a punch or came at me? It could have gotten you killed. You die and I die. I can't live without you, and the thought of you thoughtlessly endangering yourself makes me want to destroy things. Do you understand me Elizabeth Anne? You will never do something so stupid again!"

Hell I know I was acting irrationally but when I saw her throw herself in front of me…my heart stopped. If Edward or Emmett had decided to lunge or throw a punch before she told them she was kidding? It would only take one punch from Emmett and I could have lost her forever. She is such a tiny thing, how could she possibly survive a punch. One of Emmett's hands is the same size of her whole head. A shiver of unease went down my spine at even the thought of it.

She wasn't answering me, she had her head down and was staring at the ground at her feet. A big fat tear drop slid from her eye and slowly made its way down her cheek. I wanted to wipe it away and tell her not to cry but she needed to know that putting herself in danger was unacceptable. I was waiting for her to reply, when she suddenly shot to her feet and took off running. I was in shock so it took me a few moments before I got up and followed her. I would've caught up to her easily but kept getting cut off by the crowd. You would think a girl in a hoop skirt would be easy to catch. She ran into the women's bathroom and the door shut with a loud thunk behind her.

"Elizabeth Anne Cullen get out here right now, I am still waiting for an answer." there was no reply. This was the only way in or out, so I decided I would just stand there and wait for her. I mean how long can a girl stay in the bathroom? It wasn't long before a very pregnant Rosalie, came lumbering up with Charlotte beside her. They didn't say anything to me, they just entered the restroom. I couldn't hear what was going on in there as there was a very loud generator or someother type of machine running that was putting out a lot of noise. Maybe she hadn't heard me yell before, or she answered and I didn't hear her? I opened the door this time and said "Elizabeth Anne Cullen I am still waiting for that answer, now get your ass out here! If you are not out here in 10 minutes, then I am coming in after you!" Still there was no answer from her. I waited a couple of moments before letting the door slam again.

What I didn't realize was that I was no longer alone. Edward, Emmett and Peter were all standing there in front of me with similar looks of anger and pity. I couldn't take it "What?"

Edward and Emmett both looked at Peter. Apparently they had already discussed whatever it was that they were thinking of and decided that Peter would be the one to speak to me. I just wanted it over with, so I looked at my watch and made sure that her 10 minutes hadn't elapsed yet, and then looked at Peter to go on with it.

"You really are a dumbass, aren't you? You want to spend the rest of your life alone?" What? What the hell was he talking about, of course not, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with My LizzyBeth. "I knew you were gonna screw this up, it is why I didn't want to leave you alone with her, but no. You just had to go and screw up your whole life. These two want to beat the crap out of you. I told them that there was no need cause you were going to be miserable for the rest of your life anyways. Which is much worse than a simple beating. Its not like you are ever going to recover from this."

I couldn't understand what he was talking about, miserable the rest of my life? What does that mean, why? I had to get some answers and Peter was being his usual cryptic self "What the hell are you talking about?" I practically growled at him as I was so pissed.

"I am talking about the fact that you just broke the woman you love's heart. She is in there hysterical, thinking that she screwed everything up with her quote un quote big mouth, and that you don't love her anymore. She is asking my wife to loan her some clothes and take her to the airport. She is going to go home to Washington and then ask her Daddy to let her spend the next year traveling. Carlisle will refuse to tell you where she is, and you will never see her again. In a couple of minutes, she is going to walk out of that room and out of your life. She will give the ring to Edward to give back to you. She has already taken it off. That is not the worst part of this all, cause you see, she has loved you since she was 2 years old. She doesn't know how to live without you. So on this trip she takes, she will seek out danger and eventually it will find her and she will end up dead at age 19."

Oh Fuck, what have I done? The pain of hearing all that Peter had said was hitting me in the gut, pain worse than being shot. I can't lose her. That is what this is all about in the first place. "I just lost it, when she put herself in front of me. If Emmett had hit her trying to get to me, she would've died. I couldn't allow her to be so stupid, I can't risk losing her."

"Fuck man, I would never hit my littleCuz. She knows that, that is why she got in front of you, cause she knows that I would have to wait until she is no longer in the line of fire to retaliate. Your fear of losing her is causing you to lose her, dumbass." Emmett practically spat it at me.

I looked at Peter and begged "How do I fix this?" Then all three of their faces turned to look over my shoulder at where the bathroom door was opening slowly. I didn't know how to fix it and suddenly my time was up. Shit.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I didn't even bother trying to hide my tearstained face as I followed Rosalie and Charlotte out of the bathroom. I didn't even bother to look around for Jasper, I couldn't bare to see him. If I looked into his eyes, I would probably beg him to forgive me for destroying everything. I knew that I was just a stupid girl and that I didn't deserve him. He was smart, and brave. He had traveled around the world and knew so many things. Don't forget that he had the body of Adonis and women were constantly throwing themselves at him. They didn't even know how kind and generous he was, nor did they know how tender and gentle he could be, yet they all wanted him. It didn't make sense that he loved me, and now that I had destroyed his love for me with my stupid mouth it was all I could do to walk with Charlotte and Rosalie. He should be with someone beautiful and talented, like he was. Not a short, fat little girl with freckles. I'm not talented at anything, not athletic, not ambitious or goal oriented. I know that I am smart but the only thing that I have wanted for my life is to marry Jasper and have his babies. I don't to run a company, or write a sonata. I just want a life with Jasper. Oh Lord, I prayed, I don't think I can survive this, I don't want to survive.

Then I felt myself stopped from moving anymore. Rosalie and Charlotte had stopped too. They turned to see why I had stopped but I didn't know. That is when I felt the arms around my waist holding me against a body, and I was so out of it that I didn't even care whose? I felt myself being turned, then I heard Charlotte but it felt like a great distance "Jasper Whitlock, you asshole. Get your hands off her. Haven't you already done enough damage. She loved you and you destroyed her. You are everything to this girl and make her feel worthless. Let go of her now!" Her voice was getting closer, so I turned my head to look at her. I was surprised to see that she was walking towards me now, but her husband cut her off.

He grabbed her and said "Char give him a chance. He is new at this, maybe it is all a misunderstanding? Let him try?" She gave Peter a glare and didn't say anything else, just returned my stare.

A hand gently turned my head to look at my captor, but all I could see was a chest of a gray uniform top. The finger tugged at my chin, pulling it up to look in his eyes. There were tears streaming down his face too as I looked into his beautiful blue/gray eyes. There was so much emotion in those eyes and I felt like I was drowning. He opened his perfectly sculpted lips and I watched them, entranced admiring how soft they had felt earlier today. I closed my eyes against the pain of that thought. He called my name and I opened my eyes again.

"LizzyBeth I love you. That hasn't changed. It can never change, no matter what you do, no matter how mad you make me. I have loved you more than half my life, and I can't picture the rest of my life without you in it. Please forgive me for getting so mad at you and for yelling at you? I wasn't even mad at you darlin, I was really very scared. You are so small and Emmett and Edward were so mad. I was afraid that one of them would do something to hurt me and it would hurt you instead, because you were in their way. I was scared shitless that I would lose you. Emmett and Edward could beat me black and blue and it wouldn't even hurt but if someone hurt you, I wouldn't survive it. Please darlin, all I wanted was for you to know how much I love you and for you to promise that you won't place yourself in danger. I can survive being hit, but I can't survive losing you."

Tears were running down his face unashamedly. His eyes were beseeching me and I thought about the all that had happened in the last hour. We had both made mistakes, but he wasn't going to let me go. He still loves me and he still wants me. I realized that I had jumped to conclusions based on my fear of losing him, and he was just as afraid of losing me. I realized that we needed to put each other out of our misery, and we needed to work on communicating better. Shit we had only been a couple for a couple hours, and we were already screwing up. I turned to Rosalie.

"Rosalie can you give Jasper my ring please?" She walked over and pulled the ring off her little finger and handed it to Jasper. He took it and the pain in his eyes, was killing me. "Major can you sing me the song again?"

**Jasper's POV**

Shit she's giving me back her ring. I don't want it, she is the only one who would ever wear it. If she isn't wearing it, then it is junk a worthless piece of junk to me. Wait, What she wants me to sing Daisy to her again? Why? Oh shit. She's wants to start over from when I sang to her to now. She wants me still. Cool it Whitlock and get ahold of yourself. Don't jump to conclusions, just sing her the song and see what happens. I couldn't let go of her, but I figured if I was going to do this again I would do it right. Just like Ken had to do, so I got down on one knee still holding onto her waist and sung:

_Lizzy Lizzy give me your answer do_

_I'm half crazy all for the love of you_

_It won't be a stylish marriage_

_I can't afford a carriage_

_But you'll look sweet_

_Upon the seat_

_Of a motorcycle built for two?_

She smiled at my changing the words like she had done earlier, and then she began to sing her reply_:_

_Jasper, Jasper, I'll give you my answer true_

_You are crazy but I still love you_

_It won't be a stylish marriage_

_Mom my clothes will disparage_

_But it will be neat_

_To share the seat_

_Of your motorcycle after I say "I do"_

Then she put out her left hand, and I slipped the ring back onto her finger. I leaned over kissed her ring finger, kissed her ring and then pulled her face into a kiss upon her lips. It was a soft and emotional kiss. As she opened her mouth to me, I licked around the edge of her top and bottom lips, then dove in to caress her tongue with my own. She took my tongue prisoner and sucked on it, before using her teeth to graze my tongue as she pulled away from me.

I had to say it, and I had to hear her say it back to me "I love you LizzyBeth"

She smiled softly but the look in her luminous eyes told me everything that I needed to know "I love you too Major Whitlock."

Rosalie broke the spell we were under, when she said "Good, now that is over, can we please go back to the party so I can dance with my husband? The only time we get to use those country dance lessons we took is when we come here and I am dying to two-step with my man?"

Peter brought the laughter when he said "Hell yeah, we got an engagement to celebrate. Hey Major, didn't you buy some champagne for this party?"

Peter already knew the answer to that question, as he was the one I sent to the store to pick it up. We all returned to our table and Peter fished out the bottles and glasses that we had stashed there earlier. I had had him buy a bottle of sparkling apple cider for Rosalie, since she couldn't drink. Technically LizzyBeth wasn't old enough to drink yet, but since we were all here together and we were celebrating our engagement…I figured a couple of glasses wouldn't hurt. Especially as Carlisle and Esme always allowed their kids to drink wine with their dinner if they chose. Beth didn't really like the taste of wine, but she had enjoyed the champagne earlier, so I poured her a glass. We all got a shock when Char refused the champagne and asked for Sparkling Apple Juice.

Peter turned to his wife and said "Char you don't have to stay sober tonight, we don't need to drive anywhere since we are staying in the same hotel as everyone else. We are all taking the Limo back to the hotel."

Char had a big smile on her face "Oh I'm not being the designated driver tonight. I just can't drink for another 7 months, its supposed to be bad for the baby."

We all turned to Peter, that obnoxious SOB was sputtering "Baby baby Baby?" he was yelling and people were staring "We're having a baby?" Charlotte just nodded her head and big tears welled up in her eyes. Peter was shocked so I guess Char didn't know if he wanted to have a baby or not and his reaction was neither good or bad? Then Peter runs up to the bandstand interrupting an Alan Jackson tune "GoodTimes" and grabbed the microphone and said " Hey all you SOB's, I'm gonna be a MF'n Daddy." Then he let out a huge "Whoop" and Char must have finally realized that he was happy and excited, because she was laughing at the stupid antics of her husband.

Emmett yelled "Hey Asshole, get over here so we can get our fricken toast to Jasper & Beth's marriage and our two babies!" Peter came running over and grabbed his wife and swung her around in a circle like I had done to my LizzyBeth earlier. We were all laughing and I realized that I couldn't wait to hear my My LizzyBeth give me the news that we were expecting. Soon I told myself. First I need to get another ring on her finger.

We drank toasts to our engagement and to the safe arrivals of the two babies. Finally I got my arms around my LizzyBeth and guided her around the dance floor. Her eyes went really big when I got up and sang her favorite song to her Tobey Keith's "I Love This Bar" and she danced with Edward and smiled at me during the whole song. Later on I sang her the song that would become our song "When I'm with You" by Sherriff.

Emmett made me get up and sing "Every Rose Has its Thorn" by Poison dedicated to Rosalie. The party started thinning out around midnight and LizzyBeth and I were watching the dancers. She had her back against me and my arms were around her waist holding her close. I started to ease us away from the rest of the crowd.

Once we were about 100 feet from everyone else, I turned her around to face me and she looked so beautiful that it took my breath away to have her look at me with the stars reflected in her eyes. I hoped that she could see the love and devotion to her in my eyes as well. "I love you every hour of every day Elizabeth Anne Cullen. I can't wait until it is Elizabeth Anne Whitlock."

She giggled and said "I like it, and I am already pretty good at writing it too. I have had enough practice the last two years of high school, practicing writing my future name was my favorite way to get through boring class lectures."

"Oh so you were that sure of yourself, were you? What would have happened if I hadn't wanted to marry you?" I teased her gently.

"Then I guess I would just have to become an actress and move to Hollywood so I could use it as my stage name." she teased back. God I love this woman.

We talked and laughed for a bit more. Soon the other couples joined us and we decided it was time to head back to the hotel for the night. We dropped off the coolers and the other stuff in my tent and walked to the parking lot where the Limo and Seth were waiting. When we got to the hotel, the couples separated and went up to their rooms. I was sharing a room with Edward, so I wouldn't be tempted to join my LizzyBeth in her room. Edward and I walked LizzyBeth to her room, she opened the door and Edward went inside to check out that all was as it should be, no one hiding in her room etc…Then he told me he would see me back in our room, which was a couple doors down.

I went into her room with LizzyBeth and she wanted to get out of the corset but it was a two person job. It nearly killed me to unbutton her dress and unlace the corset for her. She went into the bedroom to finish removing it herself. It took a little bit, but she soon returned to me in her pajamas, some red booty shorts and a black tank top. She walked right up to me and sat herself in my lap. I had hit the dimmer switch earlier and from the sofa we could see the lights of the city out the window. It was a pretty nice view.

"Jasper, are you really going to make me wait until we're married?"

"LizzyBeth, I guess I am a little old fashioned, I mean look at me." I was still wearing my Confederate Uniform, though I had taken the shirt off because of the heat. She giggled. "I never dreamed that I would find the woman that I love and she would still be a virgin, but because I love you and you are a virgin, it just seems right that we wait and keep that special for our wedding night."

"I guess. I just feel like everything is always trying to tear us apart and that I don't want to waste any time. I love you so much and I just want to express it to you."

"I do as well, I'm not saying that we can't do some heavy duty fooling around? If you're up to it?"

"Bring it Whitlock"

I groaned "You're gonna kill me woman. We have some things to talk about first?"

She groaned "OK, shoot."

"You've graduated from High School, now what? What do you want to do?"

"You asked for it. I never told anyone this because they would all look down at me for it, but I want to be honest Jasper, so I am going to tell you the truth. I don't want to go to college right now. What I would prefer to do is to get married and start having babies. Eventually I may take a couple of classes while the kids are in school but I really don't have any desire to get a degree in anything. In fact, I would like to just mess around. I mean before we have children, maybe I'll take some classes at the Culinary Institute, you know how I love baking. I've always wanted to learn how to blow glass, you know for making beautiful things in glass. I love glass and crystal. I would like to learn how to sew really good and maybe design children's clothing. I would like to learn how to paint, I paint a little but I am not trained so it isn't very good. I would like to take some classes in botany, and have a garden. Maybe I would like being an Archaeologist and digging in Egypt for mummies. Though if I did that, it would be after our children are grown."

Wow she had given me so much to think about but then again, nothing she said was a problem with me. I would love to have her be a stay at home Mom, have her take only the classes that interest her and to have awesome hobbies. Matter of fact, I wouldn 't mind learning how to blow glass either. We could do that together, maybe also learn how to make stained glass windows? "Darlin, I can't think of anything I would want more than for you to get to be a stay at home Mom, and housewife. If you want to take some Culinary classes before the babies, that is great. If you want to start on the babies right away, cool. If you want to wait, that is cool too. I make enough money to support us and a family. I've been living with Edward while I saved money for a large down payment on a house. Most of the time, I can work out of the house, so I would need an office at home. I only go into the office 1-2 days a week, so we don't have to live in Seattle. Why were you afraid to tell me what you really wanted?"

She suddenly got all shy and modest and was looking at her knees very strongly. "It is just that everyone always is harping on it. They say that only stupid people get married and pregnant right out of High School. That what kind of role model would I be to my kids when I don't have a career of my own or even some type of degree. People at school say it is a waste, why bother to finish High School with straight A's if I am just going to go blow it by becoming an uneducated drain on society. Even Mom and Dad, are constantly harping on it. Don't get married until you are out of college and have a career. Don't have children until you are set in your career. I tried to tell them that I don't want a career and I don't want college. Dad said "And what happens if Jasper gets killed and you get stuck with 5 kids, a mortgage, and only a high school education? Who is going to support you?" I told him if that happened, then I would support me and my family. I would do whatever it takes but I can't live for _**what if's. Neither of them were very happy with that. It has been a big fight all last year. When Dad found out that I didn't apply to any colleges but instead applied to the Culinary Institute of America, the shit hit the fan. Even Edward sided with them."**_

"_**Darlin, I would never let that happen. I'm never going to leave you alone with a mortgage and a bunch of children with no money to support you. I'll make sure that there is a large life insurance policy to take care of y'all and leave you without money worries. If you want to go to Culinary School, then I will be the proudest taste tester that there has ever been. 5 kids? Is that all? You always said that you wanted 9 kids, when you were little. I was pretty sure that I was up to the challenge, afterall I'm an Architect and I can just keep adding to our house."**_

"_**Jasper, I love you"**_

"_**LizzyBeth, I love you and after almost losing you today, when I just got you….it almost killed me. Please don't ever run from me. If you are upset, please talk to me. You can tell me anything. How about we tell your parents on Monday and then we discuss the wedding date with them then? So are we starting on the babies right away or waiting?"**_

"_**First is marriage, but while we are waiting for the day we can go house hunting, then babies. But I will go to Culinary School until the baby arrives. After that we can play it by ear. As for the wedding date, I don't want to wait too long. I would like New Year's Eve but that is so far away. 4 whole months. I promise, I won't run ever again. I thought that asking for 5 babies would scare you as most people only want 2; but if you are willing 9 would be really nice. We could even adopt some?"**_

" _**Actually I think New Year's Eve is the perfect day for a wedding, and it is more like 3 ½ months. We can last that long. How about we let the size of our family be another play it by ear, see how it goes, kinda thing?" She smiled at me and nodded. She was starting to get sleepy and I could feel her head nodding off. So I picked her up and carried her to bed. I laid down beside her and kissed her softly. "Darlin, I'm going back to my own room now. Sleep and dream of me. I love you Every Hour of Every Day." **_

_**She moaned "Mnnnh Jasper love you, every hour of every day, wake me in the morning?"**_

_**I didn't reply, cause she was totally out. It had been a long day, but I've never felt happier than today. I walked out and made sure the door had locked behind me and walked over to the room I shared with Edward. He was already asleep on one of the Twin beds, so I stripped down to my boxers and laid on the other twin bed. Tomorrow was going to be another good day, cause I would be spending it with my LizzyBeth. I closed my eyes so I could dream about our future, it was a good dream. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n Hopefully we can get some real lemons this time, and wind it all up before the Epilogue.**

**Chapter 4**

**Elizabeth's POV**

It was early Sunday morning, when I woke up alone in the hotel bed, but the sun was shining through the open windows. I had not closed the curtains last night before passing out and the sun was beating down on me already. I was sad that Jasper hadn't stayed with me. I know that he wanted to wait until we were married to have sex, but I was seriously tired of waiting to be with the man I love.

I had asked Jasper to wake me up this morning, cause I knew that he had to get up early to get back to the Civil War Reenactment staging area. He had two more battles scheduled for today, and then they had tear down and cleanup to do after the final ceremony. He had said that I didn't have to attend today, I could spend the day here at the hotel, lounging by the pool; but I really didn't want to waste any time with Jasper.

He loved doing this so I was going to have to find a way to involve myself. That is, other than just dressing up and looking pretty in period clothing. Maybe I could can and make preserves with fruits and vegetables and teach people how it was done in those days. I would have to research it so that I was using authentic methods but remaining safe for today's sanitary requirements. It could be fun. I couldn't wait to talk to Jasper about it.

I looked over at my dress from yesterday, hanging in armoire and I realized that I can't get into that thing by myself, and there is no way that I can wear the undergarments again today without being washed first. It was way too hot and I was way too sweaty yesterday. I looked around and the undergarments were not where I had left them last night after I changed clothing? Where were they?

Rosalie and Emmett were in room 802, so I figured that Rosalie would know what I was supposed to do today and maybe she would know where my undergarments had gone? I put on a bathrobe over my PJ's and grabbed the room key card, and knocked on Rosalie and Emmett's door. It was opened by a very chipper Emmett.

"Hey Bethy Baby what's cracka lackin?" he was dressed in his gray uniform pants and a white wife beater tank.

"Emster, Is Rosalie up yet?" I tried to see around his bulk.

"Emmett let Beth in, stop standing there like a dime store Indian." Rose yelled out from the sofa in their suite. Emmett moved out of the way and I walked in. Rosalie was wearing a light pink maternity sundress and had her feet on the coffee table in front of her, a couple of pillows under them to give height.

"Wow you're up early this morning Beth? So what are the plans for today?" Rosalie asked.

I sat down in one of the wing chairs and replied "I'm not sure, I kinda fell asleep before we could make any plans. Jasper said something about meeting early for breakfast before going back to the Park. He said that I didn't have to go back today, I could just hang out here by the pool for the rest of the day if I wanted." Rosalie smiled and Emmett laughed at that.

Before Emmett could say anything too embarrassing about my white ass and a bathing suit, I continued, "Actually I want to go back to the reenactment today and look around some more. Since Jasper is as involved with all this, and he is going to continue participating, then I need to find my own place in this community. I don't want to just sit around like a bump on a log. I have some ideas on things that I could do to contribute. I was going to ask if you could help me get dressed, with the corset and all the buttons, dressing is a two person job. Then I realized that my undergarments were not where I left them on the chair? How am I supposed to wear it without the undergarments and where did they go? Em you didn't steal them to play some stupid prank did you?"

Rosalie cracked up and Emmett looked hurt, then a little thoughtful. It was Rosalie who spoke first "Chill Beth, Jasper guessed that you would want to go back today, so he had me get your undergarments and send them to be laundered so you don't have to wear dirty underwear today. The concierge said that they would have them done and sent up to your room by 8am. Jasper was going to call and wake you up a few minutes before that, and invite you to join us all for breakfast downstairs at 9am. I was going to go help you dress about 8:15am, but you're already up."

I should have known, Jasper has thought of everything like usual "OOoops? I guess I will go back to my room and wait for my wake up call from Jasper. If you hear from him, don't let him know that I was here? I don't want to ruin his surprise?" Rosalie laughed at that, and Emmett walked me to the door and told me he'd see me at Breakfast.

I went back to my room and it was just a little bit before Jasper was calling me. "Wake up darlin!"

"Ha ha ha, I'm awake Jasper. I've been awake for awhile. The sun didn't want me to sleep in this morning and I was missing you, wishing I could wake up in your arms?" I tried to make my voice husky and sexy.

Jasper had me beat with his sexy chuckle "I'm sorry darlin, I forgot to close the curtains for ya. How about I make it up to ya? Meet me in the lobby at 9am and I'll buy ya some breakfast?"

I laughed and agreed "See you at 9, I'll be the one wearing a hoop skirt and a parasol and a great big smile."

He laughed and hung up.

We all had a nice breakfast before trying to squeeze into Emmett's rented Cadillac Escalade. Rosalie and I talked about my ideas while the boys were off getting ready to play soldier. We spent the day exploring the different booths and talking to others who are involved in the scheduling and the planning of the event. I got a lot of good advice on how to make my idea to demonstrate and possible sell canned vegetables and fruit preserves. Jasper and his company fought their battles and the day ended with a closing speech by the President of the local chapter.

Rosalie and I left to head on back to the hotel a little early, as I was exhausted in the heat and Rosalie was plain tired of being pregnant. During a lull in the activities, Edward had time to drive us back to the hotel and return in time for the final battle. Then the boys packed up all their equipment that couldn't be carried on the plane, as one of the guys has a trailer that he hauls the equipment in, then drags behind his motor home. Another volunteer soldier, takes Jasper's horse back to Seattle in a trailer towed by his friend's truck.

I never knew that Jasper had a horse? When I found out I was filled with all kinds of questions, but it seems that he keeps it stabled at a place near Rosalie's parents home. Rosalie and Jasper share him, but Jasper brings him to reenactments all over the country. Though he said that he won't be going that often, now that he is settling down. Can you believe he said "settling down?" I about died laughing. But that was not the worst of it, then Emmett had to crack a joke about me marrying an old man and something about measuring him for his coffin, instead of his tuxedo? Jasper was pissed. I think he is more sensitive about our age difference than I am. Afterall he was the one who had to wait for me to grow-up?

Anyways, Rosalie and I helped each other out of our gowns and then she showed me how to pack it to be taken on the plane home. Then we put some light airy sundresses on and cooled off. Rosalie kept telling me that we needed to persuade the guys to go out dancing or to a club tonight. I just gave her patented Cullen smirk and said "Are you Crazy, I know you did not say you want to go dancing with a baby bump, besides I am 18. Any club that you would want to go to will not take a 18 year old. Any club that does take 18 year olds, is not going to be someplace that the guys would have any fun."

"Shit!! You're right, sorry Beth. I get carried away. I have been the only girl tagging around with these guys for the longest time. I was so excited to have a girl to hang with and keep me company that I started to think of all the things we can do as couples now. I just hope the Edward -Bella thing works out." She laid back with her favorite drink of lemonade and sighed.

"Rosalie I promise that we can do some couples things, no matter what, just not tonight. OK?" I tried to pout like Edward does, but I couldn't tell if it was working to make her forgive me for saying no?

"OK don't pull the eyes on me. I guess we will just have to go out to dinner tonight, afterall we have a plane to catch tomorrow, early?" Rosalie leaned back and put her feet on the coffee table again.

"Sounds good to me. Oh and the Edward-Bella thing, it is so definitely on. Mom is already redecorating a guest room for when she spends the night. She didn't decorate a room for Jasper. I haven't said anything to Jasper or Edward, but it really hurt me when she told me about the guest bedroom for Bella." I couldn't look at Rosalie, I don't normally say stuff like that cause it almost feels like gossiping, but I wasn't talking about it for entertainment. I was hurt and I thought telling Rosalie might help me get over it or see a different way of thinking about it?

"Oh Beth!" she sympathized and passed me the tissue box.

"It's like they feel that our love for each other isn't real, or its some puppy dog crush that I will fall out of love in a couple of years and be embarrassed about being a fool for love. They think I am throwing away my whole future, on an infatuation. It hurts, because Bella and Edward have only been going out a short time. I have been in love with Jasper since I was two years old. I tried dating for them, but there was nothing there for anyone else. That is when they gave me the guilt trip that I wasn't trying, that I have to stop comparing everyone else to Jasper. So to please them I kept going out with Collin. I didn't want to cause I could feel that there was nothing there. Then the whole attempted rape and assault stuff happened and they practically kicked Jasper out of my life. They made us lose so much time."

"Sweetheart, have you told your Parents about the hurt you feel when they do that stuff?" Rosalie handed me another tissue.

"Rose, I've talked until I am blue in the face. They won't hear, and they won't listen. They think I am making a huge mistake and that I am destroying my future. Just cause I don't want to go to College. I applied to make them happy, but I'm tired of making everyone else happy. I just want Jasper and I to be happy for a little while. Tomorrow afternoon, Jasper and I are planning to tell my Parents about the engagement, the wedding date, and my education. It is not going to be pretty." I sniffled a little more.

"They did say that if he left you alone until your 18th Birthday that they would not interfere with your relationship? Maybe they will just be supportive of whatever you want, after all he did wait til you were 18?" Rosalie suggested and handed me my Sweet Tea.

I didn't realize that my throat was dry until she handed me the Tea "Thanks Rose. Did I ever tell you about my Gradmere? My Grandmere Giselle Renaud was very rich, and I was her miracle baby. For the longest time, there was only Emmett and Edward, as grandsons for her to love and spoil. When I was born she set up 3 trust funds. One was a normal trust fund that I received at age 18, and that one I am going to use for my Education. Then there is another Trust that I will get when I am 30, this one is secret. Only Granmere, I, and the lawyers knew about it. Granmere believed that every woman should have a secret bank account or other access to funds, that is never told to her male relatives. I call it bail out of jail fund."

Rose and I were both cracking up at that idea, and Rose encouraged me to go on "So what was the 3rd Trust for?"

"White Wedding. She said that this one is the one that will make all your little girl Wedding dreams come true. I don't really need anything but a Preacher, Jasper and I , then my Wedding Dreams will come true." I smiled thinking of the wedding band to match the engagement ring on my finger.

"Beth are you telling me that you have the money to have your dream wedding, and your Parents can't say shit about it cause the money is all yours, and is for that cause specifically?" Rose was excited, as she questioned me.

"Yes. Even if the Shit hit's the Fan tomorrow. I can still do exactly as I wish as far as who is footing the bill. Jasper and I plan to buy a house around the time that we get married so I didn't want to spend the entire trust on the Wedding, cause it does stipulate that I can use leftover moneys for buying a house, buying furniture for a house, or add the money to my secret trust." I sighed dreading tomorrow.

"Wow! Your Grandmother gave you the Financial Cajones to be able to do what you want without Parental interference!" She was amazed by the whole idea.

We sat there and discussed Wedding ideas and since Rose's baby is due in November, I asked her to be my Matron of Honor. She groaned at the thought of getting into a decent dress in just a month's time, but agreed with a big smile on her face. I had never been close to anyone at school, so I didn't have many choices. However, Rose is family and I already love her. I was thinking of maybe asking Bella. I just don't know her too well, but if I did ask her to be a bride's maid then Edward can be the Best Man and Emmett the groomsman? Actually I think I will leave that up to Jasper?

Later that evening, after the guys took showers, got cleaned up and cooled down; we all walked to a local Mexican Restaurant. Since we were walking, they guys got a little rowdy. Somehow there was a Tequila shot challenge. That of course, was following the 2 pitchers of Margaritas. I of course, was too young to drink and Rose being pregnant was also, not allowed. But it was actually OK, cause it was so funny watching the guys make fools of themselves. I had never seen Jasper drunk and he was so affectionate that I loved it. Edward is a quiet drunk, but he is also one that starts conversations about deep subjects and wants to have a discussion. He sounds so much like Dad when Dad is lecturing on how to be a Good Citizen. Emmett makes everything a contest. I swear he was trying to get Edward and Jasper to see who could piss for the most amount of time. Rose and I cut him off right then. No way. So the 5 of us somehow swayed into the hotel that night.

Rosalie took Emmett to bed and left me with Loverboy and existential Edward. I had just opened their room door for them, when Edward went running straight for the bathroom toilet. The noises he was making were not good. I told Jasper to wait in the hall, cause they only had the one bathroom and I couldn't have two puking drunks with only one toilet. I made sure that Edward had made it to the toilet bowl, then I got him ready for bed by pulling off everything but his boxers. I put a glass of water and some Tylenol by the bed and took Edwards key card so that I could come check on him.

Jasper was standing in the hallway, leaning on the wall. He looked so sexy too. The summer had brought out the gold highlights in his honey curls. His hair was no longer the fade he had in the Marines, and so he kept it about chin length now. I loved his hair and playing with the spiral curls. Tonight he had opted to trade his cowboy boots in for a pair of flip flops, with a ragged pair of jeans, a white wife beater tank, and a white linen button down short sleeve shirt, that he had left open. He looked like a sexy beach bum/off duty lifeguard. I practically squeeled at the fantasy that popped into my head. Oh yeah., we are definitely going to have to play that sometime.

I took Jasper back to my room and we did some heavy duty making out. Then he fell asleep! I can't believe he passed out right when he got my bra off? Dude, I was so frustrated. I put my shirt and bra back on, then checked on Edward. He was in his bed and he hadn't destroyed the bathroom, so I left him a little note to tell him that Jasper passed out on my couch, and to feel free to pound on the door when he wakes up. (see how Jasper likes Edward pounding when he has a hangover- then he will never fall asleep during playtime again.) I know, women are evil. Emmett says it all the time.

Next morning I did not get my revenge for Jasper's sleepy time. He woke up without a hangover and Edward's was so bad that he couldn't pound on a door, if the house was on fire. We all made sure that we have packed everything and then both Edward and Jasper swept my rooms to verify that I had everything. Men! Neither one would let me carry my own luggage. Granted I did come with one overnight bag and left with two bags because of the dress; but I was not complaining. I'm getting married!

Right before we took off in the plane, I turned to Jasper and said "I'm getting married!"

Jasper got a big grin on his face and said "Oh yeah, anyone I know?"

Oh so he wants to play, well two can play that game. "I don't know, you see he's a cowboy. Do you know the song? Dun da da dun, dun da da dun, dah dah?"

Jasper grabbed my hip bone, where he knows that I devilishly ticklish so of course I squeel, and then he says "LizzyBeth? You're playing with fire. You can't be talking to me like that til after the Wedding. As much as I want to join the Mile High Club with you darlin, we gotta keep it PG rated for now." he gave me this tortured look and groaned.

It was such a sexual groan, that my panties were dripping and Edward and Emmett were giving him the stink eye. I ducked my head and whispered an apology to Jasper.

**7pm Monday**

**Jasper POV**

Why do I feel like I am going to my doom? I always loved Carlisle and Esme. I've always looked up to Carlisle, but ever since the whole Collin thing I am the enemy. You know, I actually think the enemy treatment started when I got back from Iraq. Edward had told me about his Dad warning me off Beth cause she was 15 years old. I guess he was right to warn me off, too; cause that is when I realized that I was in love with her. I would have waited until she was older, even if her Parents hadn't asked. Only thing I would have done differently during that time was; I would have been the friend that she could turn to anytime. I had a taste of it from her Emails, but since I couldn't respond, I couldn't provide her with the support she needed, when she needed it. That shit still pisses me off.

We pull up the drive behind Edward in his Volvo. Edward had already dropped off Rosalie and Emmett, and since I had to get back to Seattle for work tomorrow I took my truck with my LizzyBeth. I turned off my truck and pick up her left hand, that is entwined with mine and kiss her engagement ring and her ring finger. Then I lean in for a taste of her sweet lips, I could live the rest of my life happy just to kiss those lips. She's blushing at me and her eyes are sparkling with her love for me.

I hope they don't ruin this for my girl. I don't care what kinda shit that they throw at me, but she deserves to be happy about getting married, not shamed. Whatever happens, we're not going to be separated again. My Girl still hasn't made any moves to leave the truck.

She is chewing on her bottom lip, that is so sexy. I want to chew on it too? She knocks me out of my fantasy "Jasper?"

I reply with a "hun?" but she is not bothered by my single syllable reply.

"Jasper, before we go tell them our plans, I need to arm you with some information." I give her the 'go on' look and she continues "Jasper, remember my Granmere?" I nod. "She left me three sizeable trust funds. One I received on my 18th Birthday, since you said that you can support us and I can be a stay at home Mom, I figured that we could use that money for emergencies and Education expenses? Another Trust she set up so that I could have the Wedding of my dreams. She was hoping to be there, but if she wasn't around, she wanted to make sure that I had enough money to make my dreams come true. The reason I am telling you about them now is that my Parents might try to use them in an argument against us. I just wanted you to be prepared in case they accused you of going after my money or if they say that they won't pay for the Wedding. I know the Bride's Family is supposed to pay for the Wedding, but we don't have to be taking anything from them and we can still have the Wedding we want, cause I am only doing it once Jasper Whitlock."

My mind was going round in circles, wondering how they were going to use this information to drive a wedge between us. "Darlin you said 3 trust funds?"

"Yeah, My Parents only know about the one on my 18th Birthday. The wedding one was a secret between me and my Granmere. The 3rd one is supposed to be secret too. All I can tell you is that it is for emergencies and my Granmere always believed that a woman should have money of her own that can't be touched , controlled , or taken away by her spouse. My Granmere's first husband used to beat her and he kept her without money so she couldn't get away from him. You see why she would do that."

I would never do that to my LizzyBeth, and I certainly have no wish to have to deal with a lot of money. "Thank you darlin, you didn't have to tell me about the 3rd Trust but you did anyways, forgive the pun but you trusted me with your trust." we both cracked up at that.

"Jasper, I just don't want any lies to come between us, so I am always going to tell you the truth. Even when I don't want to or it is hard." She barely got it out of her mouth when I pulled her to me to crush my lips against hers for a tender kiss.

"Darlin, hold on tight its gonna be a bumpy ride" and with that, we got out of the truck and I grabbed her bags to take into the house for her. I followed her into the house that held so many happy childhood memories and looked at the people who could shape my future happiness. I sent a little prayer up to her Granmere to help smooth this over.

**Christmas Eve**

**Elizabeth's POV**

Jasper and I were the only ones home right now. Granted, this wasn't our home, but my Parent's but we were still alone together. That is a miracle in itself. Mom and Dad are at a Cocktail Party for one of their friends, they should be home around midnight. Edward is over at Bella's house hanging with the LaPush Gang. He is supposed to be home around midnight too, since this will be our final Christmas without spouses. Mom put her foot down and said that we both had to be home and spend the night Christmas Eve, and wakeup Christmas morning for some alone family time. In the afternoon, Bella and Jasper are welcome to come over and feast with everyone else. Mom just wants one more Christmas with her babies.

Mom has been getting her way a lot lately. The worst one was when she demanded that I stay in Forks with my Parents from Christmas until the Wedding on New Year's Eve. I can't believe that I agreed to that? She said that I will just have so much stuff todo that it would be silly commuting from our house to Forks. Afterall, it is my Wedding that is going to cause all this extra work. Like I believe that one. The Wedding was what saved our relationship. She couldn't stay mad at me for not going to college, if she was mad, then she couldn't plan her only daughter's wedding. There was no way she was giving up being the Maestro at the Wedding Extravaganza.

I just wish I wasn't such a disappointment to her. I am so shy and Jasper is quiet. We don't have tons of fair weather friends to invite, we only have a couple awesome friends that will do anything for us. Mom fixed that by inviting practically the entire town of Forks and most of LaPush too. Jasper and I made out a guest list, there were about 50 people. Mom's guest list started at 700 people. Yes, the fights have been pretty bad. I don't like to fight, so I usually give in and let her have her way. Then Jasper gets mad at me for not sticking up for myself and letting her walk all over me. It has been hard.

Shoot the whole Engagement Announcement went better than some of the Wedding arguments.

_****************Flashback****************_

_Mom and Dad were sitting in the Living Room and Edward was on the couch. He looked up at us to see if he should leave or did we want him to stay. Jasper and I had talked about it on the ride here and we figured that he would hear it all anyways, so he might as well stay and maybe they will listen to him. I smiled and mouthed "stay."_

"_Your home, so how was your trip? Nice to see you Jasper, sit down." Dad was already giving orders._

_I looked at Jasper and he guided me to the Loveseat, and we both sat down. We looked at each other to see who would start, and finally I realized that I needed to respond to start. "My trip was wonderful Dad. I had a great time." I looked over at Jasper and gave him my goofy grin so he would know that I really did love my Birthday Surprise. _

_Mom didn't look like she wanted to, but she probably felt obligated to ask "So what was the Birthday Surprise that took 2 days and a plane ride?"_

_I took a deep breath "Jasper, loves the Civil War Era and he participates in battle reenactments during the summer months. He goes to as many as he can afford each year. So the one on my Birthday was in Texas. He flew me there, had a limo take me to a hotel, then a hairstylist did my hair all in Sausage Curls. Then Jasper had bought me a beautiful, authentic, handsewn dress with the hoop skirt and everything. So the Lady who made it, came to show me how to put it on and explain all the pieces. Then the limo took me to the park where they were. I was watching a battle when I recognized Jasper, and he even has sucked Edward and Emmett into doing it with him. Rosalie was dressed up too. After the battles we would walk around and see the sights. We had a romantic candlelight dinner for two under the stars that night." I wasn't looking at Mom, the whole time I was looking in Jasper's eyes and smiling my goofy grin cause just thinking about my 18__th__ birthday makes me giddy with happiness. I was going to describe the dance, but Jasper indicated that he was going to "cut in" and continue the story._

_So then Jasper took over "During desert I got down on one knee and proposed to LizzyBeth, and she said Yes, that she will be my wife. I know that the two of you have reservations about our feelings for each other. I have tried to be respectful of your feelings and kept my distance. Though it was torture for the both of us. You said that if I waited until she was 18 and she still wanted to be with me, that you would not stand in our way. Sir, Ma'am, We love each other. It started when she was 2 and I was 12 and it has just grown stronger every year. We've don't understand it anymore than you. When we are away from each other, it is like we are only half alive. It is like there is a weight pushing down on my chest and I can't tell a full breath. It is like I have forgotten something, but I haven't forgotten anything. I was worried. I admit it. I was afraid that after all this time apart, we would see each other and wonder why we even cared. That it was all a dream and we've woken up to a nightmare. I shouldn't have worried. We touched and there was electricity and I felt more alive than I've ever felt. I was the $6 million dollar man, faster, stronger, better. At the same time that my body seemed to know that LizzyBeth was the missing part of me. This time apart, she has grown and I am getting to discover things I never would have guessed at and despite the fact that there is still so much to learn about her- I don't care. She could tell me that she spent the last two years living as an ax murderer, and I would ask her where the bodies were so I could make sure they were hidden well enough that she'd never get caught. I love her and I accept her for who she is, and I just want to spend the rest of my life figuring it out."_

_Jasper stopped talking and Mom, Dad, and Edward faded out of existence. The things that Jasper had just said? His declaration of undying love? Fuck ME! I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face to mine. I didn't bother with a closed mouth kiss, but shoved my tongue down his throat. Dad brought me back to reality with a shouted "Elizabeth Anne Cullen" I wanted to say "Whitlock" but I couldn't yet._

_I let go of Jasper's lips and said "that was fucking sexy as hell" I was out of breath and not thinking with my brain when I said it._

"_Elizabeth, Language!" oops, Mom was pissed._

_I decided to go for it before the Parents could attack, by continuing the story "So then Jasper announced it to everyone that we were getting married. Then did we get in the fight first or dance first? I can't remember. Anyways, we made up and that is all that mattered. Then my handsome Fiance walked me to my hotel room , and left me to go sleep with Edward. The next morning I explored more of the Camps, and the guys had some battles. We went out to Mexican Food, the guys got a little toasted. Edward spent his night with the toilet, since Jasper and Edward only had one toilet… I let Jasper sleep on the couch. I guess I shouldn't say sleep since I couldn't wake you if I tried, more like passed out. Then I went to bed all alone again." I turned and gave Jasper a dirty look remembering the end of our make out session, him falling asleep while undoing my bra? _

_Jasper chuckled at that, he still finds it funny. It hurts a girls ego, when he can't even stay awake long enough to take her bra off. He is still trying to make up for that one. _

_I continued "So then this morning, I woke him up and sent him to Edwards room, we packed up, checked out, loaded the Escalade, and went to breakfast; all before hopping on a plane to come here._

_All was really quiet for a while. I wonder if Dad was at a loss on what to say, cause he never just sits staring. Finally Mom asked the big question "Well it sounds like an eventful weekend. During this time that you made some life changing decisions, did you happen to discuss the future? Is there some plan you have chosen for your future?" Mom is one of those silent and deadly types. If Mom is yelling you are fine, but when Mom's voice becomes really low and husky, you are in deep shit. We were in deep shit territory._

_I looked at Jasper to see if wanted to explain our future plans, he thought about it for a moment, then gave me the floor. _

"_OK you're right, its not so much your future that they want to know about, it is mine. So I will take point for now, but you better have my back Whitlock??" I growled at Jasper. Then turned a bright fake smile on my Parents "Everytime I try to talk to you guys, you tune out as soon as you hear something that you don't want to know. Can you please try to listen to me?" I was looking at both their faces but they were giving nothing away both are good at Poker. "When I was 5 we did a time capsule thing and it was what I will be when I grow up? Do you remember what mine said? No you don't cause I got a bad grade and didn't show it to you. I took it to Jasper and I cried. I had written with help from our Aide "When I grow up I want to be married to Jasper. I want 9 babies, and a big house, and I don't want to work." He read it and he didn't laugh, he smiled at me and asked why the teacher didn't like it. I told him that she wanted us to talk about going to college and being a doctor, lawyer, fireman, policeman etc…I told Jasper I don't want to work and not be at home with my babies. He didn't make me feel stupid for not wanting a career, but he was a little intimidated by 9 babies. When he asked me why 9? I told him so we would have our own Baseball team, the Hales. Since he wasn't a Whitlock at that time. My point is that I have been telling everyone since I was little that I don't want a career."_

_Mom and Dad both interrupted and they were going over each other so that you couldn't hear and even Edward was a little judgemental about me not wanting a career. Suddenly there was a piercing whistle and everyone froze. Jasper pulled me back down beside him and said "Y'all said you would hear her out without interruptions?" Everyone else sat down again.._

"_Where was I? Oh I don't want a career. That is not to say that I will not be attending school or college. Just my goal is not a career. I want to be a wife and a mother. Uh Uh Uh don't interrupt Dad, you'll have your turn. Jasper and I have discussed everything and this is what we want and he backs me up 100%. We would like to get married on New Year's Eve, this year. We are going to be looking for a house, Jasper has been saving money for the down payment and I have additional money for the down payment, so we are looking for the house we will build our lives around. Jasper said it doesn't have to be big, as long as there is plenty of room so we can add on and remodel. He is an architect. I have been accepted into the Culinary Institute of America's program. I would like to be a chef, I don't know if I will ever work as a chef but I want the knowledge under my belt. I will probably quit or go on hiatus when I get pregnant. Which since I am still a Virgin and Jasper is feeling quite old fashioned, we are waiting for our Wedding Night. We will not be using protection and when it happens, it happens. I am going to take classes that interest me from time to time. Jasper works at home for most of the time, so he can work around the odd class that I want to take. We don't have to be close to Seattle because he would only go into the office 1-2 days a week. Once the children are all in school, then we will re-evaluate the schooling for me. Jasper makes more than enough to support a wife and family, so I will be a stay at home Mom. After the kids are out of the house and we have nothing to do, well then we can travel or I can get a degree, whatever. I originally told him I'd like 5 kids, but I just said that to not scare him off. However, he remembered the 9 kids and called me on it. We have decided to let the kids come and leave how many to the future, we will probably adopt some. I'm just not ambitious, and I can't think of anything that I would hate worse than to be sitting in a classroom trying to get enthusiasm for something that I don't want or need. "_

"_What happens if Jasper leaves or dies, how are you going to support 9 kids by yourself with only a high school diploma?" Dad had to jump in._

"_We discussed that, Jasper is going to purchase a very large life insurance policy with very small loopholes. If he leaves me, then divorce court will take care of us. I have other means."_

"_Beth dear, are you talking about your Trust Fund? That one is only $2,000,000. It won't last forever." Esme tried to cajole._

"_Mom, Jasper can support us and we've agreed to leave that Trust for Educational expenses and Emergencies. Sooooo? Aren't you going to congratulate me on my engagement? Aren't going to ask any questions about the wedding?" The hurt was starting to sink in and when I asked the last question it was in a whisper "Don't you want to see my ring?" I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes, and a fat one ran down my face. I turned my face away from them so they couldn't see._

_Jasper grabbed my chin in his hands and turned me to look at him, he reached up and wiped away the tear. "Darlin, I think you've had enough." I just silently nodded my head yes. Jasper stood up and pulled me with him. I'd never been more aware of the difference in our heights, as he had me tucked under his arm and was guiding me out to the door. _

"_Elizabeth Anne Cullen, where do you think you are going?" Dad finally demanded. _

_I was crying and could not answer him, even if I had wanted to so Jasper did it for both of us. "We are going home." _

_Mom replied "This is her home."_

"_Not anymore, she was going to stay here for another month, before moving in with Edward and I . However, I'm not leaving her here to get browbeaten when I am not around. So she is moving in early. We'll be back Saturday to pack her things and Sunday to move them." _

"_I have not released the funds to her Trust and as Executor of the Will, I can drag it out as long as I wish. She will have not access to that money for years." Dad stated in a cold voice._

_That was it. That was when Jasper lost his temper! "Carlisle you are nicer and more supportive of kids coming off the streets than your own daughter. I could see it if I was a Rapist or a Murderer. I'm not. I am a good man who has been in love with your daughter for more years than I spent in school. I treat her like the Goddess that I know her to be. I don't care about trust fund money, didn't you hear? I plan to support my wife and family. I have money saved for a home of our own. I asked her what she wanted and she said I want to be your wife and I want to stay home and make babies with you. If that will make her happy, then that is what I will give her. So what she doesn't want a college degree, she doesn't want a career or a stressful job. Are you telling me that you would be ashamed? IS that what THIS is all about? What? Let me introduce my son Edward, he followed my footsteps into Medicine. Another Doctor in the family. Oh and this is my daughter Elizabeth, she'd just a housewife. Is that what it is all about? Cause seriously, if Emmett came to you and said that he really loves designing and building furniture, but his Dad wants him to get a Business Degree. You would be the first person to tell him that he needs to follow his passion, follow his dream, for him to live his own life, he can't live the life his father wants him to live. Your daughter is not giving up her dreams, she is asking you to support her in living them? Her brain is not going to rot away? Shit as much as she reads, there is no chance of that happening. She just wants something hers. She told me that she wants to learn to paint, she wants to take some landscape design and botany classes and then put them to use in our yard, she also wants to learn how to blow glass for making things, I am interested in stained glass so I thought we could take some classes together on those; she doesn't plan to just pop babies out. Hell even if that is all she wanted to do, if it made her happy and she was healthy, then I am all behind her. Where are you Carlisle? Esme are you really going to make your only daughter plan a wedding in 3 months without her Mother? I 'm telling you right now, this is going to be a one-time deal. We are only getting married once, no second chances. I won't be fool enough to ever let her go. Now, I'm going to take My Girl home and show her how much I love her. Darlin, You didn't tell them about Granmere's gift, do you want to? Or do you want me?" We were standing in the threshhold of the door and he was waiting for my answer. I couldn't stop sobbing to talk so I just poked him with my finger, and hit my head in his chest._

"_She wants me to tell you. In case you wanted to hold the whole "we're paying the bill for the Wedding cause we're the parents of the bride, so we have final say-so" ? Well, you won't be paying for the Wedding. Granmere gave My Girl a separate trust fund so that she can have the Wedding of her dreams and isn't dependant on anyone else for providing it. The money is managed by a lawyer and he releases the funds to an account with which she pays the expenses. She has send in the receipts and they audit the account. She said it was given to her prior to Granmere's death., so her Will does not have any control over the funds. Granmere was probably afraid of something like this. So now you know, we didn't come to you to get money for a wedding. We came to you to get your Blessings and Best Wishes. Don't call tonight, you can call tomorrow, but not tonight. Goodbye"_

_Jasper was so mad, he didn't even wait for me to climb into the truck, but picked me up and gently placed me inside. He pulled my seatbelt into place and shut the door, then he got in behind the wheel. He didn't even care about the gravel that got kicked up by his tires in the driveway. He was taking deep breaths to calm himself down, I had stopped sobbing but was still crying. He was too far away. I undid my seatbelt, scooted over to the middle of the bench seat and put the lap belt on. This was better, I could feel Jasper's heat along my left side warming me. When he lifted his arm up, he was able to tuck me into his side. I nuzzled until I found the perfect spot on his chest to lay my weary head. There was one last thing I needed to do: I lifted my left hand up by Jaspers face with my palm down. He knew exactly what I wanted, the gesture had just begun but it was already becoming a comforting habit. Jasper leaned over and kissed my Engagement Ring, Kissed my Ring finger, and kissed my lips (only a short peck cause he was driving). I love this man. _

_That night we slept in the same bed, but no Hanky Panky. He was wore out from driving from Seattle to Forks and back. I was tried from the drive and the emotional upheaval. Neither Jasper or I remembered to stop and grab me something to wear etc… and we were almost to his apartment when we remembered my lack of clothing, so there was no way we were going back to get some. Luckily, Edward took pity on us. We had left my bags at the bottom of the stairs when we went into the living room to talk, so Edward just grabbed both of them and threw them in the Volvo. Unfortunately, he didn't come straight home, instead stopping at Bella's house first. I did appreciate his fast thinking in the morning, when he showed up. Jasper was getting ready to go buy me a whole new wardrobe, instead he got all dressed up and went to work. _

_Mom called 5 days later. She had heard from my Aunt Kathy that I had chosen the colors for the Wedding to be Black, Silver and Red. Of course, Aunt Kathy got leaked the information from Rosalie (my Matron of Honor). Mom wanted to know why I picked those colors? I told her that I had had a dream that my wedding was all about stars. Silver stars (spurs, sheriff badges etc…reminds me of my cowboy) When I told her about the dresses that I had seen in the dream…(strapless black with Empire waist, floor length, but it looks like she has been walking in stardust and she kicked up some old stars that shoot up the dress leaving behind a glittering trail of stardust) That was all it took, Mom was inspired and the Wedding just snowballed from there. Mom sought out stars everywhere, and the dresses? Mom called this designer in New York and she told her the dream of the dresses. Alice faxed a sketch and I clarified the vision. Until we were all breathless looking at the final sketches. Now Mom and Dad were onboard for the Wedding, I just needed to find a brides maid. _

_I cornered Edward a couple of days later "Edward, big bro with the mostest, banging like Hostess?"_

"_What now? Isn't it bad enough that you invaded my bachelor pad? What more do you want from me? Edward had started complaining soon as Mom called. However, there was no way I was moving back home when I could have more time with Jasper here. Edward didn't like it cause he had walked in on a couple of heavy duty make out sessions. Jasper wanted me to go back because I was making it very hard for him to be good. _

"_Edward, you know that I don't have many close friends, especially not women. I was wondering if you think Bella would want to be a Brides Maid? I don't want to put her on the spot, but I was hoping that someday she would be my Sister In Law and then this would be the start of us getting closer?" Edward was so annoyingly slow when he was thinking of something…_

"_If you put it to her, how you put it to me, she would love to do it. Go ahead and call her, she's home now." and I ran to the phone. _

_Bella's number was on the list above the phone and she picked up right away. She was touched that I wanted her in my Wedding and that I wanted to get to know her. I was glad that I had that taken care of. I still had to sort Jasper out, he was in his room working and I don't interrupt work time. I checked on dinner and it was bubbling away happily. Jasper and Edward are easy to please when it comes to food, so tonight I was making a nice pot roast with mashed potatoes and gravy. Some green beans and a salad and we were set. _

_A few minutes later, I felt some strong arms wrapping their way around my waist, pulling me back into some rock hard muscles. He leant down and licked the shell of my ear, my knees went weak and he was supporting my weight for a while. He laughed at me like usual, before letting me go on my wobbly way._

"_Jasper it is not funny. I've told you. Every time you do that, my knees go weak and I am a pile of goo, One of these days you are going to do it and I am going to fall and burn myself or something stupid like that, I'm not saying that you can't lick my ear,. Just not when I am standing." _

_He reached into the salad and grabbed a piece of celery to crunch on and said "OK OK, I got the message, I don't want you hurt darlin. So how was your day?" he looked at me mischievously. _

"_Good, Rosalie is the Matron of Honor and Bella just agreed to be the bride's maid. You need to choose a Best Man and one GroomsMan. I had an idea to run past you too. If Rosalie and Emmett are both in the wedding, then their baby is going to be 1 ½ months old give or take? Well I was thinking that their baby can be carried down the aisle by Emmett since Rosalie has to carry her bouquet and mine during the ceremony. The baby can either be our ring bearer or flower girl. What do you think?" _

_Jasper scrunched up his forehead like he always does when he is thinking hard and said "I thought they were for sure that it was a boy?"_

"_For sure, isn't really for sure, but if we assume that it is a boy, I can buy the little Tux and we can put the pillow with the rings on his belly as Emmett carries him down the aisle. Do you know anyone with a little girl to be the flower girl Jasper?" he was leaning on the kitchen counter after having stolen another piece of celery from our salad._

"_Peter has a 4 year old daughter from a relationship before Char, her name is Jane. Peter and Char have full custody of her because her bitch of a mother Maria is a drug addict. I can call and ask Peter if Jane would like to be our flower girl?" He looked thoughtful as he said it._

"_Please Jasper? Oh so Peter is going to be a Daddy again, but this is Char's first baby? You would have thought that it was Peter's first baby too, the way he carried on?" I asked him._

"_Actually he didn't know about Jane until about a year ago and both he and Char feel like they have missed out on so much of Jane's life that they are not going to miss a moment of this pregnancy or the infancy." I could tell that he really cared about Peter and Char and I was glad that he had them when we were going through our forced separation. _

"_Sooooo? Jasper Hale Whitlock, will you please tell me who is going to do what? Have you asked them yet?" he chuckled at my impatience._

"_Well, I was thinking that your Best Man should be your Best Friend, since that has been Edward since we were 12, he has to be the Best Man. So, I'll ask Emmett to be my Groomsman. I'll call everyone after dinner. Babe, did you know Peter is an ordained Justice of the Peace and can perform Weddings legally? What do you think about having Peter marry us?" he looked at me like he was waiting for me to explode? When I didn't react at all, his mouth hung open, so I gently pushed it closed. _

"_If Peter would like to do it, and is licensed in Washington, that would be fine. I'm sure it would mean more to you to be married by one of your best friends, rather than some stranger pulled out of the phone book. You might want to warn him that it will be an outdoor wedding at night in the middle of the Wilderness. Just Kidding Jasper, you don't have to warn him Mom has all the bases covered, besides we'll only be outside for the Wedding part for 10-15 minutes. The reception is at the house, so we'll all be inside toasty and warm. By the way Sexy Man, Have I told you I love you today?" I couldn't help biting my lower lip, I know it is a tell on me but I have to, it is a habit when I am nervous. _

"_I'll ask Peter later and I'll ask about Jane too. LizzyBeth why are you reminding me of your love? What did you break now?" I just smiled back at him and worked on getting dinner on the table. He'll see it later. Good thing that the Ipod Charging wires aren't expensive cause Jasper has had to replace three since I moved in. I was supposed to move in the middle of September so that I wouldn't have to drive so far to the Culinary classes which start in September. It is also handy for house hunting too, besides the obvious that we get to see each other every hour of every day_

_**********End Flashback*****************_

**Return to Christmas Eve**

**Jasper's POV**

**Wow 7 more days and I am a married man. I get to marry my angel in just one week. I can hardly wait. The last couple of weeks have been hard as hell. Shit I have been hard as hell. It seems like everything she does is designed to seduce me into giving in before the Wedding. I am almost glad that Esme blackmailed her into staying here in Forks for the week prior to the Wedding. I have to go home and work. I have a lot of work to get off my desk before we leave on our month long Honeymoon. **

**Who would have thought that I would end up marrying a woman whose Father bought her Mother an Island. He even named it after her Isle Esme. Who does that kinda shit? Usually the Bride's Family pays for the Wedding and the Grooms' Family pays for the Honeymoon. Since Granmere took care of the Wedding and then some, Carlisle and Esme asked if they could offer us their Island for a month. When I realized that LizzyBeth and I would be the only people on the entire island, I couldn't say no. But I did put my foot down, I paid for them to stock the house with food and paid for someone to drive us to and from the island in a boat. Carlisle is going to have their speedboat gassed and ready on the Island. Just in case, we need to leave the Island for an emergency. He also insisted we take the Satellite phone. Beth has been there every year of her life, but this will be the first time with her husband, and I plan to make it a very different experience. **

**Emmett and Rosalie used to go with the family to the Island, sometimes. Until he got himself banned for doing something that I am planning to do over and over again. Making Love in the sand on your honeymoon is a must, but in front of a 10 year old LizzyBeth? They thought she was inside napping, but she woke up and went looking for Emmy Bear? I think Emmett was more traumatized than LizzyBeth, at catching them in the act. Carlisle told Emmett that obviously the ambiance is too much for his self control and therefore he will not be coming back. When I told him where we are going, he was so jealous. **

**LizzyBeth and I are finally getting a little alone time, and it is so nice to sit here under their Christmas Tree with a roaring fire going and the scent of pine boughs and baking in the air. LizzyBeth is wearing red and green Flannel Pajamas, and fuck me but she put her golden blonde hair up in PigTails on either side of her head. She looks like a little naughty girl, and it is driving me crazy. **

**I roll over on my side and snake my arm out around her, then jerk her closer to me, hard. "Darlin,?"**

**She moans, "hunnn?" and looks at me with lust filled eyes.**

"**Promisee me you will pack these rubber band thingy's in your bags for our Honeymoon? You in those Piggy Tails are driving me wild and I just want to see if you've been naughty or nice?" and I hold her tight against the evidence of how much I like the Pig Tails.**

"**Ohhh Santa Jasper I've been very naughty, I probably don't need coal in my sock, but you can skip on down to spankins." and she grinds herself against my erection. **

"**Fuck, don't tempt me darlin. The thought of that delectible little bottom of yours all naked and turning pink after I spank it has got me all worked up." I can smell her arousal and I can feel the flannel getting wet from it. **

"**Jasper, I can help you with that problem? Please? For Christmas?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jasper's POV**

**Christmas Eve Cont'd**

_When we left our young lovers they were entwined under the Christmas Tree trying to have some alone time, before Jasper has to leave Elizabeth for the night. At midnight, Carlisle, Esme and Edward are all supposed to be returning home. Esme has asked for one final Christmas Morning with just her two babies, as next year they will both be married. Jasper is going home to his Mom, and Bella is staying home with Charlie. All have been invited for a Christmas Feast at 2 pm in the Cullen Home…_

"Darlin, it is just one more week. Then I promise you that you can help me with any and all problems that I may have. My hands will be all over your body and your hands will be free to do whatever they want with my body. We can hold on for one more week?" It was killing me, but I just have this feeling. I don't even know why, but I just know that we need to wait until we are married to show our love to each other.

It is like that stupid movie she loves "Gidget" and that stupid line "A Real Woman Brings Out the Best in a Man." She has, she makes me a stupid sap. IF my brother Marines could see me now, begging my girl to keep her chastity, Fuck I would never live it down. I love her. I want to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her, and since she is still a virgin; I want to do it in the right order.

The right order: Marriage, Sex, then Babies. You would think that sex would be the step that I can't wait for, but ever since last November when Emmett handed me his 1 hour old, newborn son. Well, it is the babies part that is really getting me excited now. I have this yearning to see her tummy filled with my child and I have to admit that I don't mind the steps that I have to take to get her pregnant, either. Funny thing is that Ethan Jackson McCarty lit a fire under Edward's but too, cause he proposed to Bella at Thanksgiving. She said yes. Edward then proposed a bet on who is going to be a father first? I put a $1000 on me.

Damn, Beth is not taking this very well and I don't want to argue on Christmas Eve. She is giving me the cold shoulder and fuck if those aren't tears in her eyes. I scooted closer to her so that I could put my arms around her and pull her little backside up against me. I leaned up on my elbow so that I could lick the shell of her ear. She loves that shit.

"That's not going to work Jasper." she said in a quiet, sad voice.

So I start licking down her jaw line to her neck and down to her Jammas, using a curly Q design and then blowing on the wet skin, giving her goose bumps. Yeah, she likes that shit. Now for the "piece de resistance" and I start singing softly in her ear:

_I want somebody to share _

_Share the rest of my life_

_Share my innermost thoughts_

_Know my intimate details_

_Someone who'll stand by my side_

_and give me support _

_And in return _

_She'll get my support_

_She will listen to me _

_When I want to speak_

_About the world we live in _

_And life in general_

_Though my view may be wrong_

_They may even be perverted_

_She will hear me out _

_And won't easily be converted_

_To my way of thinking _

_In fact she'll often disagree_

_But at the End of it all _

_She will understand me_

_I want somebody who cares_

_For me passionately_

_With every thought and with every breath_

_Someone who'll help me see things_

_In a different light_

_All the things I detest_

_I will almost like_

_I don't want to be tied_

_To anyone's strings_

_I'm carefully trying to steer clear _

_Of those things_

_But when I'm asleep _

_I want somebody_

_Who will put there arms around me_

_And kiss me tenderly _

_Thought things like this_

_Make me sick_

_In a case like this_

_I'll get away with it_

_Aahahahah_

My LizzyBeth rolls over to look at me and there are stars in her eyes again. "Jasper, how did you know that was one of my favorite songs? I never told you about my love of old Depeche Mode songs?" She is smiling with wonder, and I know that she no longer is mad at me.

I'm definitely not going to tell her how. I went through her record collection one day and picked out all the love songs and tried to learn the lyrics to the ones that I liked., hoping that she liked them too. Now I gotta pick another one to learn for the next time I piss her off. "Baby I love you, course I know your favorite songs.

"Fine Jasper don't tell me the truth, someday I will find out how you know all my favorites. Either that or I'll get you drunk and try to torture it out of you. Rosalie has been giving me pointers." She teased. Shit. Rosalie is good, damn good and Emmett is frankly whipped. She doesn't need to give my girl any help. I guess I'm gonna have to keep Rosalie from having alone time with My Girl. LizzyBeth doesn't need lessons on how to turn me into a wuss.

"C'mon LizzyBeth I just want to cuddle with my girl on our first Christmas together?" I pleaded, and then that beautiful smile that I love spread across her face at my words, and looking at her in them damn pigtails. "Unnnh !" turn me on. "LizzyBeth I love you, every day, every hour."

She smiles again, I love her smile "Jasper, I love you too, Every Day Every Hour. Now since we can't have sex, and you won't let me give you a blow job or a hand job; what are we going to do with our time?"

I couldn't help it, I moaned, hearing Beth mention blowjobs and hand jobs puts the picture of her doing it in my head and fuck if the way she says it wasn't so sexy… damn I'm rambling and losing my train of thought, what was I saying or doing?

She is giggling at me! Me, Major Jasper Whitlock US Marine Corps, and she is giggling at me? Fuck I'm whipped.

"It's OK Jasper, why don't we exchange one gift tonight and then tomorrow we can exchange the rest with family. OK?" she looks excited to give me something and she is biting that lower lip, and smiling. I wonder what she got me? Which present should I give her tonight?

I agree and we both get up to look under the tree and find the gift that we decided on opening tonight. I finally locate the one for Beth that I want her to open tonight, and it looks like she has the one for me too. So now we are sitting Indian style on the carpet by the Christmas Tree and the fire, just smiling and looking at each other. She's the one who finally gets shy and breaks the eye contact, looking down. " OK this one is from me to you and you can't tell anyone about it until presents are opened tomorrow night, OK?"

I nod and she hands me this long rectangular box that looks like the kind of box that necklaces are put in? I rip the paper off it and then shake it and there is no noise. I lift off the top of the box and there is a coupon or ticket kind of thing. It takes me a moment to read it, but it seems to be a ticket allowing me to play in a practice baseball game against the Seattle Mariners? My eyes get all big and I can't believe it is real. I like watching baseball but I fucking love to play baseball. The chance to play baseball against a professional baseball team. "WTF" I know my mouth is hanging open and I am shocked and excited all at once. I grab her up and pull her tight against me, then proceed to kiss her senseless for a good five minutes. It takes her another 5 to catch her breath.

Now it is my turn and I am a little nervous, as I hand it over, it isn't as mind blowing as hers to me is, but I know that it is something that she has always wanted to do. She reaches down into the bag and grasps the folder that is covered in tissue, and pulls it out. She opens it up and it takes her a moment to read everything and I know the moment when she figures it out. She squealed! She jumped up and ran around the living room, jumping in the air and saying "Oh My God, Oh My God Stagecoach, Stagecoach YES!" I had purchased 4 - 3 day Stagecoach concert tickets. It is a huge outdoor country music festival held in California where they have multiple artists on lots of stages and you watch concerts all day for 3 days. I also rented us a Motorhome and paid for parking in the campground at Stagecoach. I went ahead and got 4 so we could invite another couple to come with us.

When I finally got her settled down, it was almost midnight, and she was getting sad. She really wants me to stay the night tonight, just to hold her ;but Esme was adamant about getting her final Christmas with just her babies. We know better than to cross Esme when she is already stressed out with the wedding being less than a week away.

"Jasper, Why can't we be married already? I just want to get it over with, so we can be together." she is looking sad and a little tired. I just put my arms around her and drag her over to the Sofa. I cuddle her into my lap and we sit like that until Edward walks in the door at 12:05am. I get up and walk her to the door and we kiss goodbye reluctantly.

"LizzyBeth, I'll be over at 1pm tomorrow OK? I love you every hour, of every day. I'll call when I get to Mom's so you know I made it safely. I'll let it ring twice and then hang up, OK?"

Her eyes are full of tears, but she's smiling when she agrees to the two rings signal "OK Jasper I love you " **Elizabeth's POV**

Jasper just left and Mom and Dad aren't home yet. They are late and they are the ones that said to be home by midnight or else. I look over at Edward sitting watching the fire. "Edward what do you think we should do to Mom and Dad for being late home tonight?"

Edward looks at me and laughs "Hate to break your bubble baby girl, but Mom and Dad are already home. They just never made it out of the car. The windows of the Mercedes are all fogged up and it was rocking."

He laughs again and this time at me.

I feel like a frickin fish cause my mouth is opening and closing like a fish out of water. "TMI dude. I did not want to know about icky parent sex." This almost as bad as when Edward found the batteries

_*****************flashback*************************_

_October Jasper and Edward's Apartment_

_Jasper just finished working and he decided that he is going to cook dinner for us all tonight. Jasper has been in his office all day and Edward just got home from work. I went to Jasper's room to use his laptop for some Wedding stuff I have to approve for Mom, so Edward decided to watch TV. _

_Edward tried to change the channel and the Satellite remote was not working. He tried moving it several different ways and then tried hitting it with the back of his hand. Then he figured that one of the batteries just needed to be popped back in place so he opened the battery compartment and there were no batteries in that remote. So he decided to steal the batteries out of the remote for the VCR, since we don't use it. There were no batteries in the VCR remote. Then he tried the remote for the TV , the Wii Controllers, and the DVD Player. No AA Batteries anywhere. _

_Edward went to Jasper in the kitchen, "hey man do we have any AA Batteries in here?"_

_Jasper told him distractedly "Nope, check with LizzyBeth."_

"_Jasper, did you take all the Batteries out of all of the remotes for the TV, Satellite, VCR, DVD, Stereo, and the Wii?" Edward was scratching the back of his head like he was utterly baffled. _

"_Nope, wasn't me, I guess I'll put Batteries on the grocery list OK?" Jasper replied, still not worried about it._

_Edward came to the door of Jasper's room and knocked on the open door to get my attention. "Hey Beth, do you have any AA Batteries?"_

_I try to play it off cool and try not to bring attention to the bowl full of AA Batteries on the table by the bed. I was trying to seem fascinated by something on the lap top when I replied. "I don't have any working AA's but I can pick some up for you tomorrow?" Then he saw it. Shit! I am busted. _

"_Beth what is this shit? You have a bowl full of AA Batteries right here by the bed?" Edward picked up the bowl and waved it around._

"_Edward all those Batteries are dead"_

"_So why aren't they in the trash? Were you the one to take the batteries out of all the remotes?" Now he was yelling at me. Jasper heard us and came to investigate, he looked at the bowl of batteries with a confused expression._

"_Yeah, but they are all dead." there I admitted that I took the remote batteries. Please don't ask why?_

"_What the Fuck? Beth why are you stealing all the Battteries from the remotes?" Edward was pissed cause he would have to get up to change the channel until I could get more batteries tomorrow. _

_Then I was pissed, because any explanation was going to be as embarrassing as hell " You want to know why?" I stood up pissed and looked Edward right in the eye. Jasper was still just watching the two of us. We are brother and sister so we do fight, not often because of the huge age difference, but Jasper's seen it before so he was not too worried. _

"_Yeah, I want to know what is so important, that it is OK for you to steal all the AA Batteries in the house?" Edward's face was red with anger._

"_OK The Batteries are for my fucking vibrator because Jasper gets me all hot and bothered until I think I am going to explode. Then he won't have sex with me until the wedding. I won't make it to the wedding, like this. So I have been having to masturbate 3 fucking times a day or I am going to spontaneously combust. That is the reason for the batteries, it is either let me have the batteries or the next time he leaves me hanging I will tear off your head and see if Bella likes it coming out of your ass?"_

_Then I fucking ran to the bathroom and locked the door. OMG! I am so embarrassed. I didn't even look at Jasper's face. I can never face him. I don't even know if he knows about my vibrator, since I usually do it in the bathtub. Edward knows too. How am I ever going to face my brother now that he knows that I use a vibrator? That is just eeewwweee?_

_Everytime I take a bath, they are going to be listening to see if they can hear my vibrator. Shit. I guess I am just going to have to live in the bathroom. There is no way I am leaving this bathroom. My face is so red that it hurts. I stayed in that bathroom an hour before Jasper knocked on the bathroom door. _

"_LizzyBeth, please honey come out and talk to me? Edward is in his room and it is just me?" He sounded so cute and sexy, that I was tempted._

"_Darlin, please. There is no reason to be embarrassed, it is natural. Shit after we are married, I'd like to watch, please come out of the bathroom. I love you and want to see your pretty lil face. I promise I won't mention it at all." It sounded like he was sitting on the ground leaning on the door, he was so close. There was just a door between us. Who am I kidding, I'm not going to last long in the bathroom. I want my Jasper. _

"_LizzyBeth I talked to Edward and he wants to forget that this conversation ever happened. He won't mention it ever again. He promised. Now please will you come out of there and let me hold you?" That is what did it to me, I needed to be held. _

_I unlocked the door but I didn't open it, then I went and sat in the empty bathtub with my knees curled up against my chest and my arms around my knees. I put my head down on my knees. Jasper pushed the door open carefully and stuck his head in to look around. The next thing I knew, Jasper was in the empty bathtub with me and had his arms around me. He wrapped his body around mine and I melted. _

_Very softly he said "After we are married, we are going to take a bath just like this, but there will be lots of hot water, bubbles, and no clothes. I love you LizzyBeth." _

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^End Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

I am so glad that the batteries incident is forgotten and never to be spoken about ever again.

Just then the phone rang, and I didn't pick it up, I let it ring, once twice and then nothing. Jasper made it OK. He is safe at his Mom's and I relax.

Edward dragged me into the kitchen and we made some hot chocolate. We were laughing drinking our hot chocolate and eating Christmas Cookies when Mom and Dad came in. They were looking very cozy and rumpled. Dad's hair was even messed up!

The line of the night had to go to Edward cause when Mom said "Merry Christmas" with a big smile on her face: Edward replied "Lose some mistletoe in the Car Mom?" and Mom turned bright red (by the way that shows who I inherited that trait from) and Dad burst out laughing. I had never seen them act so young and carefree before and it was kinda neat. I just coulda done without the whole "parental car sex" picture in my head. Thanks to Edward.

Dad had a smile on his face and he ignored the comment and said "Hey save some cookies for Santa. Mrs Claus and I are going to say good night. Wake us up when you are up in the morning. Love you Edward. Love you Elizabeth." Mom followed Dad and kissed each of us on her way.

"Remember when you were really little and you didn't want to sleep by yourself on Christmas Eve cause you were afraid that you would hear Santa and think he was a burglar?" Edward threw out there.

"That's not funny, you had me scared to death of Burglars. Everytime I heard a noise at night, I thought it was a burglar and I would freak." I hit him in the arm, just thinking of that time in my life. "Don't you think it is kinda funny that Jasper was my Knight in Shining Armor then and he still is now?" I smiled with the memory.

When Jasper found out that I was waking up 2-3 times a night, scared of burglars and screaming. He punched Edward in the nose. Then he told Edward that he had to tell Mom to let Jasper spend the night that Saturday Night.

Mom and Dad actually had a fundraiser for the hospital to go to and they were going to stay at a hotel overnight. They were going to leave me with my Aunt, but she had a party to attend. So Mom ended up giving the babysitting job to Jasper and Edward. Afterall they were both 17 years old and I was 7 years old. She would call to check on us. No parties and no girls.

The funny thing is Jasper was spending more time babysitting Edward than me. Jasper put an end to the party idea, and kicked out Lauren Mallory. Finally Edward played video games and I roped Jasper into playing tea party with me. He put me to bed that night, read me a story, tucked me in, and kissed me good night. I asked him "Jasper when I grow up are you going to marry me?"

He replied "You just hurry up and grow up and I will be waiting darlin."

A couple hours later I woke up screaming about burglars. Jasper got my coat and shoes and he took me outside. He handed me a heavy Maglite flashlight and together we walked all around the house. He showed where a branch of the tree outside my window, was hitting the window when the wind blew. He pointed out that there was an owl making its home out of the pine tree next to the house.

After our tour of outside noises, he took me inside and he turned the ice cube maker on, and we listened to the fridge noise, he pointed out the ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room. Then took me to my room and checked the closets and under the bed for monsters.

When that was all done, he turned out the lights in my room and asked me what I hear. I told him crickets and frogs, and the hoot owl. Then Jasper explained that when I hear a noise, if it doesn't belong here, then the animals will be quiet. As long as I hear the crickets, the frogs and the hoot owls; then I am safe. Jasper slept on the floor in my room that night and I never slept better since. I still wake up in the middle of the night and get scared, then I hear the night animals and I know that everything is alright.

Edward asked "You're thinking about Jasper again? Come on Sis, do you want to sleep with me tonight like we used to do on Christmas Eve when you were little?" I looked at Edward and realized that this may be the last time that I ever get to do it.

"I'd like that. Edward, I love you." and he smiled his crooked grin and dragged me upstairs to his room. He grabbed some flannel Christmas pajamas, and soon we were back in his queen size bed. It wasn't as nice as cuddling with Jasper, but Edward was a good brother.

**Christmas Day**

**8am Elizabeth's POV**

Edward and I had talked about it last night and if Mom wanted one more Christmas with her "kids"? We were going to give it to her. So of course we both woke up as soon as the sun came up. We took turns knocking on Mom and Dad's door and telling them to hurry up, Santa came. Finally at 8am I pulled out the big guns: I opened their door and ran, hurdling myself into the air to fall in between my parents in their king size bed. The impetus of my landing caused Dad to be bounced out of the bed since he always clings to the edge in his sleep (Mom blames it on having to share the bed with sleeping or sick babies- Dad blames it on Mom hogging the bed).

Dad looked grumpy at first but I pulled the "Daddy's little Princess" face out of the hat and he soon lost the bad mood. It was a normal Christmas Morning for the Cullens. Mom started the Turkey in the oven while Dad got them some coffee. Then we all convened under the Christmas Tree for a sedate package opening.

There were some gifts that had to wait for the rest of the family to be there. I didn't give Edward his Mariners Practice Game, cause then he might tell Emmett and it won't be a surprise. I knew Jasper wouldn't tell them so that had to wait for later. There was a heavy gift from Edward and Bella that he wouldn't let me open until Bella was there, so that stayed under the tree too.

We tried to only give one significant present to each other. The others were more mundane. So. Mom and Dad, had purchased me, my own Quad Runner/ATV. Dad had one that he sometimes used to putt around the property. I had recently gone dirt bike riding with Jasper and Peter, and fell in love with riding. Unfortunately, I almost ran someone over when I tried Jasper's dirt bike, but Charlotte let me ride her Quad and I fell in love. Jasper must have told Mom and Dad about it, I was so happy and couldn't wait until I could ride my new Quad. Mom told me that they got Jasper a trailer to hold the Quad and his Dirt Bike so we could tow the trailer behind his truck. His truck bed could barely contain just his dirt bike so a trailer was a must. Jasper would like the trailer. I was excited for him to see both. Of course, I also received a full dirt bike riding outfit and all the safety gear.

Mom and Dad had bought Edward a new car. I don't really know cars but it was a Volvo like his old one and was silver. He seemed really happy about it. He planned to give Bella his old Volvo, as her car is on its last legs. Edward got some new clothing and a Wii system with a bunch of games. (The Wii at the apartment was Jaspers so now Edward has one of his own.) I had found some First Edition books that he liked and a bunch of really old sheet music that I found at Goodwill shops. Edward likes really old songs, and collects the sheet music.

Mom paid for Dad to golf in a Celebrity Golf Tournament so he will be paired up with some movie star to play golf. Dad loved it of course. Then he got the usual clothes from Mom. Edward got him an Ipod and he already filled it with a bunch of music for different circumstances. There were play lists like: romantic time, surgery, car trips with Esme, car trips with Edward, car trips with Elizabeth, happy day, sad day, mad music and finally dancing music. It was great and I am sure that Edward has a twinkle now in his eye and he may do one for me next. My present for Dad was different. It was a coupon for Father/Daughter day. I would do whatever he wanted that day, as long as it wasn't my wedding day. He got tears in his eyes. I got up into the recliner with him and curled up into his lap.

"I love you Daddy, loving Jasper doesn't mean that you're no longer the most perfect man to ever enter my life? It just means that I have to settle for imperfect, Jasper is perfectly imperfect like he was made just for me. You are a tough act to follow Daddy."

Mom started crying, so Edward went to comfort her. I laughed really loudly and everyone turned to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders and blurted out "Sorry, it is just always been this way. Edward has always been a Mama's boy and I'm a Daddy's Girl." They all laughed too because anyone meeting our family can see it. Not just the family resemblance, Mom and Edward are dark haired, green eyed, and Dad and I are blond and blue eyed. We each take after the parent that we are more like, I have always known that Edward can do no wrong in Mom's eyes, and that Dad would do anything for me. I just wish that he would ease up on Jasper.

Mom got a pretty good stash for Christmas too, including diamond earrings from Tiffany's courtesy of Dad. I bought her a stained glass lamp done by a local artist. The shade is stained glass, of a scene that looks a lot like Forks. Mom loved it as it is one of a kind. She is going to put it in her office since she can't buy a replacement when Emmett breaks it. Emmett has a habit of forgetting that he is inside a house, not a wrestling ring. Mom buys all our furniture in duplicates, so that she just has to make Emmett get the replacement out of the basement. Edward got Mom some books about designing and a Framed Blueprint of the first house Mom ever re-designed.

We had breakfast and laughed. About 10am we got dressed and Mom and I went to work on the feast. We had done a lot of preparation ahead of time and it was now time to put it together. About 12:30pm the doorbell rang. I heard Jasper's voice and was elbows deep in stuffing/dressing so couldn't greet him properly. Helen came into the room and offered her help, which caused Mom to put her to work. I felt some hard palms massaging my shoulders and back, and I moaned. It was Jasper, Mom and Helen laughed at us.

Finally Mom shoo'd me out of the kitchen, because she had enough help and I'd been doing it all day. I found my Jasper and sat in his lap. My Dad gave Jasper the stink eye, and I sighed. Everyone abandoned their posts when baby Ethan showed up. The Moms were all fighting over him, and Rosalie and Emmett looked like they wanted a nap. Bella and Charlie and Rosalie's and Emmett's Parents were all here, so the house was full and Mom was having a good time.

Mom likes a crowd. If she could have had a dozen kids, she would have been ecstatic. After Edward, they tried and tried. They had given up when I came along. I hope I don't have that trouble. Mom took me aside when Rosalie had her baby and told me that she was worried about me. When I asked her why, she explained that she had a hard time giving birth to Edward and I, because she had a narrow pelvis. She is worried because while my Mom is 5'7" and a size 8. I am 5'2" and a size 4 in pants (my bust is too big to fit into size 4 dresses). She asked me to wait on having babies, or to see a Obstetrics specialist? I told her that I will be fine, since I don't' take after her body type, I probably don't have a narrow pelvis. I didn't tell Jasper because I don't want him worrying for nothing. If the doctor thinks that there is a problem then I will tell him.

Today,Jasper and I were in our own little bubble. Tonight he leaves to go back to our new house in Seattle. We purchased it and just moved him in at the beginning of December. I am staying at the apartment with Edward until the wedding. Since I am not going back to the apartment after the wedding, we moved all my stuff into our house last week, and I just have the stuff I need for this week here. I have my bags all packed for the honeymoon, and after the wedding we will take them and put them in the Limo to go to the Airport.

Jasper hasn't taken a hand off me since he walked through the door. We are both dreading the week long separation. All day long, I would catch him staring at me with a sweet smile on his face. He was always holding me or giving me quick pecks on the cheek. I loved it. I knew that I had to stay here to get the last minute wedding stuff done, and Jasper had some projects for work that he had to finish before he left. We were taking a whole month for our honeymoon, his boss is so cool.

We sat down at 1pm and had our huge feast and everyone complained about being too full and needing a bulldozer to take them to the living room. There we exchanged gifts all over again. I made Emmett and Edward open their Seattle Mariners practice game tickets at the same time. They both were less than enthused, since they didn't read the entire thing. Jasper finally stepped in and announced "Guys, I received a ticket too, what y'all are failing to notice is that the ticket is for a Practice Game against the Seattle Mariners. But you're not watching, you are playing against them. Check it out, game starts at 11am but you have to be there at 8am. It tells you to bring your equipment and lists what is allowed and not allowed. How many tickets tell you that you have to wear a jock strap." Emmett and Edward both felt bad for underestimating my present. They were almost as excited as Jasper is about playing.

Mom told Jasper that his present works with mine, so I took him to the garage and showed him my Quad. Then Mom and Dad pulled the tarp off the Toy Trailer that was behind the garage. It is a Trailer for sleeping and has a bathroom and kitchen but the back part of it folds down to nothing and you put the dirt bike and the Quads inside. Jasper was super excited. He couldn't wait to call Peter and set up a trip to Glamis or Pismo Beach, to go riding dirt bikes when we come back from out honeymoon.

One of the last gifts to be unwrapped was the one from Edward and Bella to me. There was a big box and it was heavy. I opened the box and pulled it out before I realized what was in my hands. Everyone saw what I got and were looking at me questioningly. I turned bright red and put them back in the box as fast as I could. It was a package of 250 AA Batteries.

Bella said "Hope that is enough, I like Edwards head right where it is for now?" I got up and ran to my room. I just got thrown under the bus by Edward's future wife. I am never leaving this room again. Shit I am never seeing anyone again. I am so never living this down. The tears started and I couldn't help the sobs that were bursting out of me. I can't believe Edward did that. He knew how embarrassed I was by that whole incident. Now the whole family is going to know. I buried my face in my pillows and cried.

Jasper didn't waste anytime this time. "LizzyBeth please open the door honey? Please?"

"Edward lied. You said that he would never mention it. I think that was more than mentioning it. I'm sorry but I am never leaving this room again. Mom will give my excuses and make the phone calls to cancel the wedding. I'm sorry Jasper. I was laying on my bed crying and I wished that Jasper was in here with me but I was too embarrassed for him to see me. It was quiet outside my door now.

Then I heard Jasper talking to someone outside in the hall. I could barely hear them, but Jasper was so mad that he was having a hard time being quiet, so I laid my head against the headboard and cried some more.

**Jasper POV**

We were having a great Christmas, all the extended family were getting along and having a good time. We received some awesome gifts. Beth was a little disappointed in Emmett and Edward's reaction to her present, since they didn't understand what it was about, I had to explain things. By the time they had understood and thanked her, Emmett was sure that the Mariner's were going to send a talent scout over to recruit him to play professional baseball.

Then Edward had to go and ruin it all. He thought he was being funny and that she would blush and tell everyone that it was a private joke between them. He even convinced Bella to say something about liking his head where it is. I can't believe what an insensitive prick he can be to his sister. Does he not understand anything about his sister, at all? He knew that it took me hours to coax her out of the locked bathroom. Now she is talking about never leaving her room and cancelling the wedding. Just hearing her say that caused my heart to beat out of my chest. It feels like it is bleeding. Fuck!

"LizzyBeth, please let me in? Darlin I love you and if you want to run away and elope right now so you don't have to face anyone again, that is what we will do. If you want to live out of state so we are far away from anyone who knows us, fine let me in and we will pick a state. Just don't keep me out here, dying?" I could hear her sobs and it was breaking my heart.

Emmett came up to see if he could help "Jas do you think it will help if I talk to her?" he looked sad and worried for her.

"I don't think it will work Emmett, just do me a favor and keep Edward and Bella away. They have done enough damage today. My only hope is that she will let me in." I went back to the door and leaned my head against it. "Darlin, please let me in. I promise that I just want to hold you, my arms are aching."

I heard a noise on the other side of the door, there was a little click and the door opened a tiny bit. I could see an eye staring out at me and then her arm shot out and grabbed my. Before I knew it, she pulled me into the room, locked the door, and then threw herself on her childhood bed sobbing.

I didn't hesitate, I climbed into the bed and pulled her on top of me. She nuzzled her head into my chest and

I could feel the tears soaking my shirt already. I rubbed circles on her back and just held her as she cried herself out. A lot of time had passed, when she finally ran out of tears. I could feel her breathing evening out and only hitching with sobs every so often. Her eyelids were no longer scrunched up with tears, but were closed and relaxed. She was falling to sleep and I let her. She needed the release that falling asleep could bring.

I heard someone at the door. It was Esme, she softly knocked and said "Elizabeth, Its Mom, can I come in?"

I didn't want to wake my sleeping girl but I hoped that Esme could hear me through the door. "Esme she is asleep, but she is on me so I can't get up to open the door for you. She locked it."

I guess she heard cause I could hear the doorknob moving and then slowly opening. Esme stood there with a set of keys in her hand. She closed the door behind her and quietly took in the scene before her. "Did you want to tell me what it was about?"

"Esme I would love to tell you, but I can't she didn't want anyone to know. She is miserable thinking that everyone down there now knows what happened and why she was so upset. I am not going to be the one to spill her secrets. I have to show her that her secrets are safe with me. If she wants to tell you about it, then she will. I will try to encourage her to talk to you, but that is all I can do."

"Bella was very upset with Edward. He had told her that she would blush and be a little embarrassed, but laugh it off. Edward is outside pacing the yard and Emmett is watching him, just waiting for a reason to hit him. He knows that Edward messed up, but he doesn't know how or why? Is she going to get over this?" Esme looked concerned and very upset.

"Esme, excuse my language, but Edward fucked up. He knows it, I know it, and she is the one paying for it. I don't know if she will ever forgive him for this. I don't know what will happen tomorrow for that matter. All I know is that I am here, she is my life. I will do whatever she wants, to get her through this and happy again." I looked down at My Girl and then at her Mother and there were tears in my eyes, but I didn't care.

Esme smiled at me. "You take care of her, and I will deal with downstairs. Carlisle will be having some words for his son." She left and closed the door behind her but didn't lock it. There was no need, she wouldn't let anyone bother us.

LizzyBeth slept for a couple of hours. I knew she was awake when she started kissing my chest. I just laid there and rubbed her back and looked at the canopy above her bed. I waited for her to speak, when she was ready.

"I overreacted. I caused a scene." she said in a small voice.

"Baby, you did nothing wrong. Edward promised you, through me that he would never discuss what happened or make reference to it. Not only did he break the faith with us, he did it in front of all our family. He was a fool and he was wrong. You have every right to be mad, every right to feel betrayed. I am not going to tell you how to feel about this, but I will support you whatever you want to do." I kept my voice nice and low, as I rubbed her back.

Beth buried her face in my chest and turned so that her hair was blocking my view of her facial expressions. She said in a sad voice, "I don't want anyone to know, but they are all going to know cause they will want to know why I acted like that? I have to look them all in the face, and act like I am OK. It will ruin our wedding no matter what I do, if I say that I don't want Edward and Bella in the wedding; or if I keep them in the wedding and try not to look at them. Either way it is ruined." Where before she was crying out of embarrassment and anger. Now she was crying out of a broken heart, because her dream wedding was ruined in her eyes. I didn't know what to tell her and I didn't know what to do.

"Babe I don't know how to fix this for you? I don't know what to say. I think we need to talk to someone, we need some advice from someone who is wise. Do you think you could talk to your Mom about it. Or maybe Rosalie cause she is so open about things?" I was holding my breath hoping that she would take my suggestions to heart.

"Maybe, could I talk to Rosalie. I don't want you to leave, can you stay with me?" she still sounded so sad, it was breaking my heart. This should be the happiest times of our life, but instead it was all fucked up.

"I am not going anywhere. I will call her cell phone, and if she doesn't have it on her, then I will call Emmett's and have him put Rose on." and I pulled my cell out of the pocket of my dress slacks.

I scrolled down the list to Rosalie's number. Hit send and waited for her to answer. It rang 7 times and went to voicemail. I called Emmett's cell number. He picked up on the 2nd ring "Jasper, dude what's going on."

"Emmett are you guys still here at the Cullens? " I asked

"Yeah, I we are downstairs, what's up? Want me to beat up Eddie boy for you?" he sounded eager to beat Edward for making his cousin cry.

"Actually I was hoping Rosalie was still here and that she could come up to Beth's room. Beth would like to talk to Rosalie?" I was hoping that she was available and could help us out of this mess.

"Sure, I'll send Rosie right up." he sounded curious but glad he could help.

"Tell her that the door is unlocked and to come right in. Thanks Emmett" I replied and hung up.

It wasn't long before Rosalie was walking into the room, she had baby Ethan with her and she sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of Beth's room. I smiled at her and let her know that I was glad she was here. Beth was still hiding her face.

Beth said something against my chest that I couldn't understand. She must have realized it cause she lifted her head to look at my face and softly said "Jasper can you tell Rosalie what happened, I can't" the last word ended on a sob. I rubbed her back and told her I would. I just let her get settled back in.

Rosalie smiled at me and said "Just a sec" and she unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked the nursing bra, then put Ethan to her breast to feed. I had seen her do it several times but the picture of her feeding her son like that makes me long for the day that my LizzyBeth would be nursing our child. "Ok ready"

I explained the situation to Rosalie " Rose, you know that Beth is a virgin, and I know that she has talked to you about the fact that we are waiting until we are married to have sex for the first time. Well Beth moved in with us a couple of months ago and we were making out a lot. We still make out a lot, and Beth would want more and I would put her off til the wedding. Obviously, I was masturbating quite a bit; Beth was too. However, she required battery operated help. One day Edward came home and there were no Batteries in the remote, so he went to take some out of the other remotes. Basically he went around the house looking for AA Batteries and they were all gone. He finally went to Beth, and then he saw a bowl full of AA Batteries by the bed. He realized that she was taking them, but she told him that they were all dead. Finally she lost her temper and told him that she took the Batteries for her vibrator because my denying her sex is making her very hot and bothered. She said that if he didn't drop it, then she would tear off his head and shove it up his ass. Then she ran and locked herself in the bathroom for hours. I finally was able to talk her out of bathroom, after I made Edward promise that he would never talk about it or mention it again. Obviously having her open a ton of AA Batteries and having his fiance tell Beth that she likes Edwards' head where it is; is a betrayal of his promise. The fact that he did it in front of the whole family makes it even worse. Beth asked you to come up here cause she doesn't know what to do? She is so upset with Edward and Bella, that part of her doesn't even want them at our wedding. Then part says that she can't kick them out of the wedding, it will ruin it. Then the other part says that if she has to look at them during the wedding, then the wedding will be ruined."

Rosalie didn't say anything right away, she was obviously thinking over the situation. It was almost like you could see the wheels turning in her head as she nursed her son. Finally she pulled him from her breast and threw him over her shoulder to burp him and said, " None of those options are right. I think that you should go ahead with the wedding as is. One day you will forgive them. Edward is your brother and Bella will be his wife, so looking back on the pictures from your wedding, do you really want to be reminded of why you didn't want them in the wedding? No. So the best thing to do is to just have the wedding of your dreams, have a wonderful time, and ignore them. They will still be in the wedding, but there is no one making you talk to them or spend time during your wedding with them. They know that they did wrong and if you don't yell at them and you don't beat the shit out of Edward, then guilt is going to kill them. Just act civil but don't laugh, joke, or act friendly with either one. They will be eaten alive with guilt."

"Rosalie, what if they try to apologize to me? I can't even bare to think of talking to them, let alone accepting an apology?" Beth was wide eyed with worry.

"We won't let them get you alone and if they try to apologize in front of everyone else, just look at them and change the subject/ talk to someone else. Kill them with guilt by being polite but distant." At that moment Ethan let out a loud belch that made the three adults in the room laugh out loud. Rosalie decided that was her cue to leave us alone. I thanked her for her advice and I told her that we would be downstairs in a little while, and she left.

I turned to my LizzyBeth and pulled her close to me. I looked into those beautiful eyes of hers and found myself wishing that the Wedding was behind us and she was already my wife. I gently leant over and touched my lips to hers, and the familiar shock of desire coursed through my body at just a touch. I pulled back and she pouted, disappointed. "So darlin, what do you want to do? You want to take Edward out and beat the shit out of him, then I will do it? You want to go get in my truck and drive to Vegas to elope, and I will go put our bags in the truck right now? You want me to call Edward up here so you can yell at him and rip him a new asshole? Whatever you decide, I am at your back all the way. I love you LizzyBeth and I will always be in your corner for any fight. " I laid there with my arms around the woman that holds my whole world in her palms and I waited for her to determine our future.

" I told you Jasper Whitlock that I love you and I am marrying you. " I relaxed at her words. " We are going to do as Rosalie suggested. We are not going to let them ruin our Christmas or our wedding. We are going to be polite, civil but treat them like they are a couple of strangers. You are not to leave me alone with either one of them for any reason, today or at our wedding. If he tries to apologize, then I will ignore him and try to talk to someone else or leave the room. They are not ruining our wedding. I have waited too long for this, and it is almost here." She started raining gentle kisses all over my face and neck as she spoke. I couldn't hold in the moan when she hit that spot under my earlobe. She laved my neck with her tongue and then gently blew on the wet spot giving me goose bumps. I had to stop her soon or I will be taking her here and now.

I rolled over and got to my feet quickly adjusting my pants to give myself some room. Then I reached out my hand to help her up. "OK baby, run into the bathroom and clean up your face and lets go downstairs and face the music?" She took my hand but let it go to run into the bathroom and look at the damages. I thought she looked beautiful the way she was, but she would never believe me, insisting that no one can find red eyes and tearstained cheeks beautiful.

The rest of Christmas was quiet. We went downstairs and she sat on my lap as the parents all talked about Christmases past and the changes that occurred in their families. I think Rosalie warned Bella and Edward to keep their distance from us, because neither spoke to us. We contributed little to the conversations, mostly enjoying being close. We were both dreading the coming week of separation. I was going to be working my ass off to get all my projects completed before the wedding so that we can go on our month long honeymoon and have some peace and relaxation. I knew that this was the best plan, but not being with my girl for a whole week was going to kill. I just kept telling myself that I need to just get through this one week and then we will never be parted again. She will be my wife and we will be together for the rest of our lives.

She must have known what I was thinking about because she looked up at me and smiled that special smile she reserved just for me. Then she tilted her chin up so that I could take her lips into a tender kiss. We were pulled from our private bubble when Carlisle loudly cleared his throat. He still hasn't forgiven me for loving his daughter and her choice to forgo a career in favor of motherhood.

Soon everyone was saying their goodbyes and my LizzyBeth was wrapped around me up against the side of my truck. "Darlin, we'll talk to each other everyday and I'll be thinking about you all the time. The days will go by fast and then I will be standing at the altar and you will be walking down the aisle on your Daddy's arm. I can't hardly wait and I hope you bought something nice for that night too? My favorite color is red." I wiggled my eyebrows up and down like an oldtime villain in the silent movies.

She giggled and I knew that she was going to be OK with me leaving. I kissed her passionately one last time and when we were both breathless, I pulled her arms from around my neck and pecked her cheek as I slid into the driver seat of my truck. I pulled out of the Cullen driveway and I could see her standing in front of the house waving and trying not to cry. This was going to be a very long week.


End file.
